Solace
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: After both Marinette and Chat Noir get rejected, the cat finds himself drawn to his princess' balcony. Debating feelings will arise and cruel twisted fates loom near as the two find themselves closer and closer with every passing day. With emotions and heartstrings tangled, is there truly such thing as a happy ending?
1. Prologue (Solace)

_Prologue_

 **A/N: So... HAVEN'T abandoned every other story I wrote. I just have horrible luck and have had writer's block on ALL of them. So, I decided to write some Marichat to fill in the void! (Cross-posted on Ao3 & Wattpad)  
Reviews are always appreciated!  
Bug Out!**

 _Solace: (n) Comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness_

There are always two sides to every story. There are always opposite sides of the spectrum. One cannot live without the other. And one cannot die without the other to go without pain.

They were yin and yang. Light and darkness. Luck and misfortune. But even when the world pulls them apart, they always come back together.

And in sickness and in health, they were always meant to be. They would chase each other to the ends of the Earth in order to be reunited.

And although they truly loved each other, they were too blind to see it.

Too blind to see the beauty right before their eyes.

And too blind to realize the size of their dilemma.

Throughout heartbreak, who would expect them to find solace in each other?

* * *

"Good job today, Chat Noir!"

The two heroes of Paris exchanged in their trademark fistbump.

"Bien joué!" the black cat grinned.

As Ladybug was about to extend her yo-yo and leave, she felt a gloved hand grab her arm.

"I need to talk to you, M'lady."

Fortunately, today was only patrol, so the two had all the time in the world.

"What is it, Chat?"

"I…" his eyes dodging to the side. "There's something I have to tell you."

Reaching from his side pocket, he revealed a red rose, locked in his paw.

"M'lady, ever since the day we've met, I couldn't but fall for you. You gave me light I didn't even know was possible. You showed not just me, but everyone that you will never back down. You are more than just a partner, a friend to me. I-I love you."

Ladybug shifted uncomfortably as she stared at her partner's green eyes. Staring at the crimson rose, she couldn't help but flash back to the first time he had confessed his love to her. She could still remember the balcony, and how hard it was to look at him, knowing she had to break his heart. She could still remember the kiss, the blush, as clear as day.

Taking the flower, she gripped it in her spotted palm as her eyes fell to the floor.

"The last time we've talked about this, I told you I had feelings for someone else. And, as much as I don't want to tell you, my feelings haven't changed." she said quietly.

Chat Noir's face fell flat.

"Chat Noir, you are my best friend. Never forget that. But, I don't think I can consider you any more than that." she gripped the yo-yo. "I'm so sorry."

And with that, she swung away, leaving a heartbroken cat alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"Adrien?"

The blond turned around to see his meek classmate call for his attention.

"Hey Marinette! What's up?"

The bluenette gripped a gift with blue wrapper as she walked closer to her crush.

"I, uh, have something to tell you. I-If you don't mind of course!"

"I always have time for my friends!" Adrien reassured.

 _Friends._ That word always struck a nerve, as the designer knew that to him, she was nothing more than that single word. It broke her heart every time.

"You see, I've been wanting to tell you this for such a long time now…" she said, extending her arms to give Adrien the gift.

Adrien smiled at Marinette's kindness, but before he could take the present, she cut him off.

"I've had a crush on you for a while now. And don't get me wrong, it's not because you're a model. Of course not! It's just..." her voice trailed off.

Adrien's hand stopped, froze, as he searched Marinette's blue eyes.

"You do..?"

The bluenette nodded, looking away, not wanting to see the model's reaction.

"I uh," Adrien exhaled, remembering the events of the previous night. ''I'm sorry Marinette, but I have feelings for someone else. I uh, am really sorry."

Adrien walked away, leaving the young designer gripping the gift she had wanted to give to her longtime crush.

The world had began to fade away as the bluenette wouldn't dare look into anyone's eyes. She wouldn't dare to see the disappointment or judgemental stares from passerby.

No, she _couldn't._

After what had felt like hours, Marinette was alone in the corridor. Fingers still gripping the present she held close to her heart, her eyes began to swim in tears. Mouth still agape, it closed as her lips thinned. Pupils shaking, her eyelids disabled her sight.

" _So am I."_

 **A/N: Don't you just LOVE rejection?** **I should know, I'm probably getting one sooner or later!:)** **I swear, I've been trying to be lighthearted in later chapters, but every word that I type is sad.**

 **Bug Out!**


	2. Silence

Chapter One: Silence

 **A/N: So... this was way more positive than I thought... so I decided I'd give a little insight on my thought process:  
** **I have been wanting to write a MariChat fic for the longest time, and after a few weeks of ideas swimming around, i dabbled with the idea of them both getting rejected, but inadvertedly finding comfort within each other's selves. I PROMISE, NOBODY IS GETTING SCARRED FOR LIFE. I WOULD HAVE TO SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN IF THAT HAPPENED. But seriously, my goal is for some tears to shed.**

 **Future CanaryBug here, and Liv finally beta read my story so I'll be reuploading with the edits!**

 **Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Silence: (n) Complete absence of sound_

Marinette's arm rested on the bronze railing of her balcony, staring at the silver moon. Her eyes streaked with tears.

 _THUMP!_

"N-Now's not a good time, Chat Noir."

Noticing the superhero had not left, Marinette turned around, about to reaffirm her request, when she noticed the green eyes puffed with tears. He turned to the side in shame, not wanting his princess to see him suffering.

 _No, not to her._

"Chat Noir, are you alright?"

 _Silence_.

"Chat Noir, listen to me. Whatever you're going through, I can help you. Let me in."

What felt like silence, was just a cat whispering two letters.

"No."

His head bowed, in fear, in embarrassment, in shame.

"What happened?" The Bluenette whispered, so quietly an autumn breeze could have rendered her voice invisible.

"I-I don't… I can't say."

"You obviously want the attention if you took the time to come here." she pointed out, now facing the opposite direction.

While it was true he originally came here to release his feelings to one of his closest friends, sitting on the bronze rails of Marinette's balcony made him more silent than anticipated.

"Not a word to anyone else?"

Marinette quietly gasped, appalled that Chat would think she could be that insensitive.

"Never, you have my complete trust."

Chat smiled weakly, as he exhaled to focus himself.

"Last night, I tried to tell my feelings to Ladybug. I gave her this rose… and she said she had feelings for someone else and…. And she left." He tried to explain, voice breaking.

Marinette's heart sunk, only now realizing how much those few words had affected him. How could she have been so stupid to think he was alright? Why didn't she stay with him to give him comfort? What kind of partner is she?!

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Chat Noir perked up. "Pardon?"

"Why didn't you tell her how horrible she made you feel?" Marinette exclaimed, tears streaming. "If she was any kind of friend, she would've taken the time to be with you! What kind of person is she-"

"Don't you _dare_ make her seem anything less." Chat Noir said firmly, emerald eyes glowing with rage. "Ladybug has been the best partner to me for two years. She has stood by my side more times than I can count. She is not a bad person. She is my best friend."

As the Bluenette stared open-mouthed and glass-eyed at the black cat, his gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He glanced over, finally noticing Marinette's eyes of tears. "You're crying."

Those two words weren't meant to be firm. Those two words were words of realization. Realization that while he was so caught up with his own guilt, he never even noticed the fact that Marinette, his princess, was trapped in her own sadness.

"I'm glad you noticed, Chaton." Marinette sighed, a tinge of sarcasm and coldness buried in her.

"No, you're not crying because I got mad at you, those eyes hint that you've been crying for a while. Maybe even before I got here!" Chat Noir jumped off the railing to get a closer look at her puffy eyes.

"What happened, _Princess_?"

The title stung. He had been calling her that since the day they've met, but each time hadn't made it any easier to get used to. All the designer could think about was the fact that those words weren't coming from her beloved.

Maybe she could've told him, maybe it would've saved all the hurt that was about to come. But if she had, maybe they wouldn't have discovered the things they had because she didn't.

" _Go_."

"Marinette… whatever you're going through, let me help." Chat Noir reasoned.

"Just go." She waved off, turning away. "Please."

Chat cut off his pleading as he leaped onto the golden railing of the balcony. With one final look to the Bluenette, he sighed as he leaped off towards the silver moon.

"Goodbye, _mon minou_."

* * *

Black leather seeped from the teenage body as he collapsed onto the bed, body aching. Adrien had no idea how much time had passed since he'd originally left the house. All he could tell was that any minute now, Nathalie would come in and tell the blond that he had to see the bluebell eyes of the girl he had seen crying a few hours prior. He groaned at the thought.

"Maybe you didn't notice my growling stomach, but he says he'd like some cheese."

The model turned to his kwami, Plagg, who was awaiting his Camembert.

"There's some inside the mini-fridge." He responded, not getting up from his bed.

As the tiny cat flew away, Adrien's mind raced with emotions. He felt sadness from the initial rejection, he felt sympathy for his teary-eyed friend. But most of all, he felt regret. Regret over telling Ladybug how he had felt, regret that he had poured his feelings to Marinette, of all people, but most of all, regret that he had landed on her balcony in the first place.

But not once, did he think that all the tears that Marinette had shed, were all because of him.

 **A/N: Before you riot, I did not try to portray Adrien as insensitive or even more blind than he already is (Okay, the last part... maybe a bit.) I just wanted to guilt trip him later on**

 **Bug Out!**


	3. Regret

Chapter Two: Regret

 **A/N: Time to feel the fallout with Adrienette! Phew, another fic back on track. Slowly but surely, this writer's block is fading away.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Regret: (v) Feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over something that has happened or been done._

By the time Marinette had reentered her bedroom, it was already 7:00 AM. She regretted not doing so earlier, as her bloodshot eyes and drowsiness would make her nothing less than a zombie at school. After Chat Noir left, all Marinette could do was stare at the moon and question her previous choices.

"Marinette! You have about fifteen minutes before you have to get to school!"

Tikki's cries snapped the bluenette out of her own mind as she frantically got changed. Running downstairs, she grabbed a croissant, kissed her parents and burst through the door in about five minutes flat.

Pastry still being digested, her salmon flats scurried across the road as she ran into a brunette reporter.

"Girl, chill! We still have about 10 minutes left! Breathe!" Alya coaxed.

"Heh, I guess I over exaggerated the time a teensy bit!" Marinette chuckled.

Glancing behind her, she noticed a certain blond-haired model exit a jet black limo.

Waving to both Marinette & Alya, he frowned as the tired designer led the reporter inside the school. His sadness was quickly forgotten - or hidden - as Nino walked up to him, greeting the blond.

* * *

As the school day dragged on, Adrien noticed a lonely Marinette walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Marinette!" The blond greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," she replied, not once looking at the tender green eyes.

As Adrien saddened, he noticed Marinette's blue eyes weren't filled with tears. They were filled with regret.

Alya met up with the designer seconds later, as she guided her away from the blond. As they continued walking, she looked back at him, with a look of sympathy.

Adrien, still confused of what was going on, turned to his best friend.

"What's going on with Marinette and Alya?"

Nino stared at him. "Dude…" Before walking away, giving the model even more feelings of confusion. Adrien had no idea what to do…

Except ask Marinette herself as Chat Noir.

* * *

 _THUMP!_

Marinette quickly entered the balcony to see the disturbance, before heavily sighing as a black cat came crashing down. Chat Noir looked at her for a moment, before once again turning away.

"Will you talk to me this time?" He asked, his tone laced with guilt.

Marinette sighed. "Anything you'd like me to say, Chaton?"

"Yeah," He said, jumping from the railing to look Marinette in the eyes. "What happened with you last time? Why were you crying?"

"The last time you visited, you told me your reason." The bluenette exhaled sharply. "But before that, I asked for you to let me in. You refused. So why should I be any different?"

Chat was shocked at Marinette's bluntness. He had never seen her so cold and calculated with both him or Adrien.

"I bet you regret not taking me up on that offer, do you _minou_?"

Chat Noir once again leaped up onto the golden railing. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." And with that, the black cat leaped away into the blanketed darkness of Paris.

Marinette bowed her head down in shame. He wasn't the only one feeling regret. After she reassured herself that Chat was gone, she climbed back down to the bedroom. The visit of her partner only assured her more that her feelings for Adrien were in vain.

But were they, really?

The bluenette began to take down the pictures of the model, as she buried them deep inside her trash bin. Each time a photo was ripped from the walls, all Marinette could do was sigh at another lost opportunity. Another lost chance. Another lost memory.

Once her pink walls were barren, Marinette lost herself in her thoughts as all she could think of was her leather-clad partner. After the night at the candle-lit balcony, she confirmed Chat Noir's feelings for her spotted alter-ego. She knew she had a chance with him. But if she did, in fact, admit to him that her previous crush was the only thing holding her back, it would feel too soon to think of another blond-haired, green-eyed boy. Not to mention the fact that Chat probably wouldn't like her as plain-old Marinette. Right?

"What are you thinking about?" A red kwami asked.

"I was just wondering about the fact that if Adrien had originally been out of the picture, would I have had a chance with Chat Noir?"

All Tikki could do was mentally facepalm at the unnecessarily complicated love square her chosen was in. She never even noticed the monstrosity she had created until the day the duo were forced to reveal their identities to their kwamis. The red bug would never forget the shock on Plagg's face when he realized Ladybug was there all along. There was nothing more she wanted than for the two to finally be together. Nothing.

As Marinette tossed and turned, the only thing she could think about was the black cat who was questioning every feeling he had ever experienced.

 **A/N: Marichat. Get ready for the Marichat to hit you hard.**

 **Oh, but Canary, Marinette and Chat aren't exactly on speaking terms!**

 **Oh my child, these two are yin and yang. How long will they really stay apart?**

 **And no that was not a hint lemme just leave and** ** _Bug Out_**


	4. Always

Chapter Three: Always

 **A/N:** **Shameless Harry Potter reference**

 **Well, here we are, Chapter Three. I've made a couple of changes to the overall format of this story. This will be a four part story. We are currently in the first part, Rejection. (Or Solace, whichever name you'd like to choose). The next three parts will go on as Reconcilitation, Rise, and finally Rebirth. There should be at least 10 chapters per part, and once one concludes, I shall be taking a small hiatus in order to get ahead. I've already got the outline written, now that I'm more dedicated than I've ever been...**

 **Oh well, Bug Out!**

 _Always: (adv.) At all times; on all occasions_

"Girl, are you okay?"

Marinette grunted tiredly in response, eyes bloodshot from insomnia.

"Lemme guess, boy troubles?" the reporter asked, referring to the oblivious boy who sat in front of the two.

The bluenette nodded. Every thought crossing her mind had something to do with her partner. She couldn't be falling for him. There was no way she could be falling for such an obnoxious, pun-loving flirt. There was no way she could be falling for such a brave, kind-hearted, selfless goofball. Who was also head over heels for your alter-ego, Marinette reminded herself. Since when did love get so complicated?

"Marinette, are you alright?" Adrien asked, concerned for his friend's health and general well-being.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lack of sleep, I guess." Marinette responded, avoiding the pools of green that surrounded the blond's eyes.

 _Speaking of kind-hearted boys…_

Adrien's rejection was a wake-up call. His rejection finally reminded her that it was nothing more than a silly high school crush. But the more her mind raced, the more she wondered who he could be in love with.

Despite popular opinion, Marinette could see right through the ruse and that Adrien was not in love with Chloe. The awkwardness between her advances suggested she was nothing more than a sisterly figure to him. Lila. Last time the two had interacted, the brunette had pretty much spit in her face and walked away. It was clear Adrien had no romantic intentions for her, so Marinette mentally crossed that one off the list. Kagami. Adrien might as well have cartoon hearts in his eyes, as it was clear he had some sort of crush on the female fencer. Unfortunately, Marinette had been there when he had returned the saber to Kagami. Call it a double rejection if you may, but Marinette knew Kagami only thought of Adrien as an opponent and friend. That left one more person: Ladybug.

It was silly, boastful even, to think Adrien of all people would be in love with the spotted heroine. While it was clear he held a soft spot for Ladybug, who doesn't? Ladybug is a beloved public figure and shaming her would demonetize the Agreste name itself. But the more she thought about it, the more Marinette realized how tender Adrien had always been to Ladybug. There is no way Marinette could be up against herself, right? And if so, what kind of mess has she gotten herself into?

"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, would you like to answer the question on page 343?"

Marinette snapped back into reality as a cross Mme. Mendeleiev awaited an answer to a question Marinette did not know.

"I, uh... think the, uh, answer would be…" Marinette stalled. Glancing down, she noticed Adrien mouthing the answer.

"It was a uh… Vahh Van der Waals Bond!" The bluenette exclaimed, going off on a limb.

"While your pronunciation needs some fine tuning, that is the correct answer, for someone who was daydreaming in class. I suggest you keep your answers to yourself, M. Agreste. " she glared, returning to the board.

"Thank you," Marinette quietly whispered, before paying attention to class.

As the classroom emptied out a few minutes later, Adrien slung his gray bag over his shoulder as he tried to catch up with Marinette.

"Hey, Marinette! Can I talk to you for a sec-" Adrien was interrupted by the bustling crowd, and by the time he escaped, his pigtailed peer was already out the door.

"What's wrong with Marinette? Did I do anything to scare her or something?" he asked, bewildered.

"Dude.." Nino trailed off, shaking his head.

* * *

"Hey Tikki, do you think it would be totally crazy and self-centered for me to think that Adrien was in love with Ladybug?"

The red kwami almost dropped her cookie as she stared bug-eyed at her chosen.

"Why would you say that?"

"You may scold me for this, but I was wondering who Adrien loved, and as I narrowed down the options, I got thinking at how much of a chance Adrien could have rejected me, for well, me!" she exclaimed, tapping her chest. "Am I crazy?"

"Well you do have a point, but how do you know Adrien likes someone you haven't even met?" Tikki asked. As much as she hated torturing her holder like this, she had to protect their identities, at any cost.

Marinette, frozen in place, flopped onto her bed seconds later. "Oh, you're right Tikki! It's probably some sort of supermodel who saves puppies and stuff. Aw man, I'd be so lame compared to her. I can't believe I even thought of Adrien having a crush on me!"

 _Thump!_

"What does that cat want now?" Marinette muttered.

As she climbed up to her bronze balcony, the bluenette met the eyes of her feline friend.

"Can I help you?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette, there's something wrong." Chat began, concerned. "Ever since I asked about why you were crying, you've been cold and shut me out-"

Chat Noir turned to the circular window of Marinette's window, noticing her barren walls.

"Why'd you take down those pictures of that model kid?" Although he had never noticed them before, the events of the In My Shoes TV show led to him learning about the multitude of pictures on her wall. While he originally brushed them off as mere inspiration, the thought of her ever loving him was stuck at the back of his head.

"I had a change of inspiration, that's all." Marinette said vaguely.

"Did he do something to you?" The blond asked.

"Yes, well no, he didn't do anything. It was my fault." The bluenette sighed.

"Care to explain to your closest confidant and _furr_ -iend?" Chat raised his eyebrows.

"Puns? I thought I was in the clear!" Marinette joked.

"Glad to see you smiling again, purr-incess. But seriously, if that joke of a model ever hurts you, I've got your back."

"Joke of a model? Heh, I'll let that one slide. But I'm fine, Chat, thank you." Marinette chuckled.

"So we're just going to forget about your empty pink walls, right?"

"Yes we are, or you're going to be a stray once again." the designer smirked.

"Oh, how you wound me! To ever think my very own princess would abandon her own knight in shining armor!" Chat Noir exclaimed dramatically.

"Now that's debatable," Marinette snickered, referring to his self-proclaimed title. "But you're right, I'd never abandon a friend."

 _A Friend._

Chat Noir felt his heart clench, but he didn't know why. Marinette's friendship, in and out of costume, was more than he could ever want. So, why did that last sentence make his heart churn. She was content with their current status, so why isn't he?

"Heh yeah, _friends_." The superhero mumbled distractedly. "Yeah…"

"Hey _m_ _inou_ , you alright?" Marinette asked, searching his eyes confusedly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good. Hey, I uh just realized I'm gonna be late for dinner." Chat said, knowing fully well he'll have to sort out his feelings eventually. "But we're good, right?"

"Always."

 **A/N: WOO! Looks like Marichat is back on track! And also, I have no idea what ninth grade science is like, so don't at me... I just pretty much chose bonds because that's what I'm doing for Science Olympiad.**

 **Anywayzz, review and Bug Out!**


	5. Curiosity

Chapter Four: Curiosity

 **A/N: I changed the title like three times. First Oblivious, then Truth, and now Curiosity. This chapter will be a little different with all these POV changes and scene repeats, but bear with me it's for good reason.**

 **BTW, this chapter showed me how much of an inner conflict geek I am. Like seriously, I should just change the genre to Angst.**

 **And OH MY GOODNESS, THE FROZER TRAILER HAD ME SO DEAD. LIKE WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Curiosity: (noun) A strong desire to know or learn something_

"You seem pretty cheery today!"

Marinette could only beam at her friend as she sat down in her seat. She went to sleep feeling a lot better knowing she and Chat Noir were back on friendly terms. But then again, when were they not?

 _Right._ There was a dry spell when the bluenette pretty much kicked him out. Now taking the rejection much better, Marinette felt a tinge of guilt when she realized she had hurt her partner both in and out of costume. _So much for feeling cheery…_

"For our next project, I'll be assigning pairs." Mme. Bustier stated, looking at her list. She had noticed Marinette and Adrien had seemed rather cold recently, so she wanted for the two to at least be as close as they were. "Marinette & Adrien."

If it was a couple of weeks ago, Marinette would be ecstatic to be working with the model, but now… not so much. Spending a few weeks with him isn't exactly what she wanted at the moment. Marinette couldn't help but quietly scowl at the news.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, but is there something wrong?" The red headed teacher asked. She was confused, Marinette obviously liked Adrien. If anything, she should be thanking her.

"No- no! There's nothing wrong! I'm fine! It's fine!" Marinette stuttered, face flushed with red.

"Should I meet you at your place this afternoon?" Adrien asked innocently, trying to ignore his friend's bright red face.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you at four?" Marinette mumbled rhetorically, before returning her focus to the lecture.

"Yeah…" Adrien whispered back.

* * *

Adrien did not sleep.

Adrien did not rest.

Adrien did not succeed in locking away that hammering thought of Marinette.

No matter what he did, the only thing he could think about was his princess' grin and how happy it was to make amends. Who could have expected that in two short weeks, he had lost a connection with Marinette as Adrien, but had gained a, dare he think it, closer one as Chat Noir.

Everytime she entered his thoughts, he tried to shoo her away with thoughts of his lady.

 _Ladybug._

But it never seemed to work.

Maybe it was her rejection that turned him off, or that he _finally_ came to terms with his 'celebrity' crush. But Marinette was just a friend. Since when do friends inhabit his every waking thought?

Granted, he'd never had a _real_ friend until only recently when he started public school, but even then, his emotions had never been more explosive.

The sleep deprivation didn't do his photoshoots any justice, creating a half hour more of reapplying makeup to cover his sleepiness. Each yawn seemed to be captured by a camera, as each yawn led to one more picture.

After what felt like forever, Adrien finally made it to class. Seeing Marinette in the flesh made matters worse as her bluebell eyes flashed everytime his eyes closed.

"-I'll be assigning pairs."

Not knowing the previous part, Adrien perked up at the word 'pairs'. Turning to his childhood friend, he became worried of foul play. Chloe would do anything to get paired with him, much to his dismay.

"Marinette & Adrien."

 _Wait…_

Before he could turn around, Adrien heard the unmistakable scoff of the bluenette. Sure, they haven't been talking as much as before, but he never took Marinette as _that_ kind of person.

"No- no! There's nothing wrong! I'm fine! It's fine!"

Adrien, re entering reality was quick to notice Marinette was once again stuttering. Although that seemed to be their dynamic, it had been about two weeks since she had.

"Should I meet you at your place this afternoon?" he asked, trying to act oblivious.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you at four?" Adrien asked. Although he could sense her uncomfortableness, he knew not doing a project would hurt both of them.

"Yeah, I guess." The bluenette sighed, something that didn't go unnoticed.

 _This is gonna be interesting…_

* * *

"Hey Nino, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Yeah, what's up?" the DJ asked, headphones in ear.

"Have you noticed Marinette has been standoffish lately?"

"I uh… dude…"

"What?" Adrien asked. It seemed every time he mentioned Marinette, Nino would throw in a 'dude' and leave as soon as possible.

"You're gonna have to find out yourself. Alya will kill me if I-" Nino clamped his mouth. "I've said too much. See you later dude!"

 _What am I missing here?_

* * *

The wooden hatch of Marinette's bedroom opened as she led Adrien upstairs.

"It's been a while since I came up here!" Adrien beamed.

"Yeah… it has…" the bluenette trailed off.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Adrien opened his sling bag, pulling out a binder. "Okay, so how about I'll take on Julius Caesar while you take on the Roman Empire?"

"Yeah.. sounds great!" Marinette shuffled to the side. "I'll get started right now!"

Adrien couldn't help but sigh at the growing awkwardness between the two, he just wanted to know why it was happening.

"Hey Marinette?"

"Mmm?" she asked, laser focused on the task at hand.

"If it isn't too awkward, why have you been so standoffish lately? Did I do something wrong?"

Marinette froze, finally looking up from her desktop. "N-no, you uh didn't do anything wrong. It was uh it was, it was me. It was- oh look! It's getting a bit late, I'd uh hate for your father to ground you for being so late for dinner! We can um finish this uh project some other time!"

She smiled, fakely, as the bluenette led the blond downstairs to the door.

"Hey Marinette if I ever do mess up, promise-"

"OKAYSEEYOULATERBYE!" She exclaimed, slamming the door.

 _Time for plan B,_ Adrien sighed.

* * *

"It's been a while since I came up here!"

"Yeah… it has…" Marinette trailed off. Was he really that oblivious, or is he just trying to ignore the tension?

After assigning each individual part, Marinette shifted in silence as the lack of discussion made the situation harder enough. As much as she wanted this whole Adrien issue to end soon, the bluenette just wanted some time to catch these unwanted feelings.

"Hey Marinette?"

Too distracted with her work, the designer made an unfathomable sound as a tone of recognition.

"If it isn't so awkward, why have you been so standoffish lately? Did I do something wrong?"

 _Wait,_

 _Does he really not know?_

A million thoughts raced through Marinette's mind, but the one that confused her, or hurt her the most, was that Adrien really didn't know. All those times Marinette just thought Adrien was trying to ignore the tension, it was really just Adrien not knowing the tension even existed.

She was hurt, angry even, that Adrien was too blind to see why she was acting so cold around him. Was her proclamation really _that_ forgettable? Sure, he looked distracted, but to have your declaration of love rejected _and_ forgotten was too much too soon.

But soon, Marinette became angry with herself. Why didn't she tell him sooner, why did she choose then, why did she even speak at all? Better so, standoffish? Marinette knew she was giving Adrien a bit of time alone, but she never wanted to come as standoffish.

 _Go._

Marinette's previous words echoed in her ears. _Standoffish, cold, tense._ Those could be the words to describe the bluenette in the last few weeks. With Adrien, she had avoided him for good reason, but ended up avoiding their friendship as well.

And _Chat._ The cat just wanted to help, but all she did was shout and push him away. How would he react when he learned his beloved Ladybug was nothing more than an introverted brat.

 _Run._

All Marinette wanted to do was run. From her problems, from the world. But's that's when she was given the Ladybug earrings and she couldn't run anymore. She had to stay.

 _Stand._

Ladybug gave Marinette the push she needed. Ladybug gave her the confidence to stand up to Chloe day after day. It was Ladybug, not Marinette, who the class loved. And maybe deep down, she's afraid that they'll all see the truth.

The next few minutes were a blur, as the only thing Marinette could remember was standing, running away, and telling Adrien to go.

"OKAYSEEYOULATERBYE!"

As the wooden door closed, Marinette slumped, back to door. She had just kicked out someone who was so good to her, just because she couldn't handle the truth.

Because the truth is, Marinette is Ladybug.

But Ladybug isn't her.

 _THUMP!_

Chat Noir's silver boots landed on the bronze balcony.

 _KNOCK!_

The gloved hands rapped on the window three times.

 _CREAK!_

The balcony hatch opened as Marinette came out.

"Hey _Chaton_! I'm glad you came!" Marinette smiled.

"Miss me already, _purr-_ incess?" Chat wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, not your puns. Your puns can stay away." Marinette giggled. "But yes, I'm genuinely glad you came. Just when I started to get lonely…"

"Anything to make my princess feel better!"

 _Don't get distracted, Chat. You know why you're here._

"I don't mean to ruin our a- _mew-_ zing dynamic, but I really would like to ask you something that's been bugging me all day." Chat Noir sighed, gazing into the ocean blue eyes.

"Chat?" Marinette whispered, staring at his glowing green eyes.

"I know you don't want to say anything, believe me I do, but enough shuddering in silence. Something's wrong and even if you don't want to tell me exactly what, maybe it would be better to vent?"

Marinette sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

"What's wrong, Marinette? You seem awfully quiet…"

"I've been a jerk, Tikki. I've treated Adrien horribly and then I basically kicked him out!" She exclaimed, burying her head in her arms.

"Oh Marinette, don't say that!" Tikki said soothingly. "You're not a jerk, you just lost control of your emotions! Adrien isn't mad at you so you shouldn't either! Maybe you can talk to him when you go back to school-"

"But that's the problem, Tikki!" The bluenette interrupted. "Even if he doesn't feel the same, things are different now! I can't even look at him without jumping back to the day he rejected me! Not to mention I've been so rude to Chat Noir when all he's done is be patient with me!"

"Everything will be okay, Marinette. Once you see Chat Noir, you can just apologize! And as for Adrien, if you talk to him, I'm sure he'd understand! He's one of your best friends, and that's one of the reasons you fell in love with him."

"But Tikki, now that I think about it, I've always considered that I love him for _him,_ not for his looks, but now… it feels as if I don't know him at all. But with Chat, even if I don't know who's beneath the mask, It's like I've known him for years!"

"As is the miraculous bond." Tikki said vaguely, recognizing Marinette's confused look. "Unlike the past lives complex, the miraculous bond gives the holders of the Ladybug & Black Cat miraculous a special bond. Even if you've only known each other for a bit, it would feel as if you grew up together, as is with yin and yang. Of course, while some holders don't get along outside of costume and vice versa, there is a mutual bond unlike anything else."

"But Tikki, what if I was wrong? What if I was wrong to not give him a-"

 _THUMP!_

 _KNOCK!_

Marinette sat up as Tikki flew away, only to see a cheshire cat tapping on her windowsill. Opening the balcony door, she climbed up her bed to greet her surprise guest.

"Hey _Chaton,_ I'm glad you're here!" Marinette smiled.

"Miss me already, _purr-_ incess?" Chat grinned.

Throwing a wrench in his puns, the bluenette leaned on her golden railing. What felt like a few minutes of blissful silence was soon interrupted by the inevitable question, or an inevitable outcome.

"I know you don't want to say anything, believe me I do, but enough shuddering in silence. Something's wrong and even if you don't want to tell me exactly what, maybe it would be better to vent?"

 _Darn._

Just when Marinette was getting a hold on her feelings, Chat Noir was threatening to open it up once again. Just when Marinette was planning on finally enjoying her life at _Collège,_ one little question was planning on causing her suffering once more. Just when Marinette thought she found a true companion, her mind raced to the one out of reach.

Just when Marinette thought she was falling for a certain feline.

 _Stupid Cat._

Marinette's breath hitched, her mind transported to a time when things were easier. A time where her life could easily be divided as Ladybug & Marinette. A time where she could deviate a plan to win Adrien's affections.

A time when she wasn't rejected.

 _Why Chat, why?_

 _Didn't you ever know curiosity killed the cat?_

Despite her better judgement, Marinette opened her mouth to respond.

"Okay."

 _But satisfaction brought it back._

 **A/N: OOF. My longest chapter to date! I really really really hope you like it because this took me three days to write.** **Each day, a different amount of inspiration.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!  
Bug Out!**


	6. Satisfaction

Chapter Five: Satisfaction

 **A/N: ARRRRGH I AM SO ANNOYED AT HOW THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT.**

 **Shadowedartist: Thank you! I am trying to make my chapters at least 1,000 words now, for the sake of good writing. While we will see Chat Noir's emotions in the future, the way the first part is playing out seems to be more about Mari dealing with her rejection.**

 **Mayuralover: I can see what you mean about repeating conversations. Since a couple of these chapters have already be written out, you might not be able to see changes until later on!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Satisfaction: (noun) Fulfillment of one's wishes, or the pleasure derived from this_

Marinette sighed.

 _Here we go._

"My mystery guy well, I tried to tell him something and uh… and now he's acting like nothing happened…" Marinette mumbled.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? That should make it easier to adjust!" Chat Noir added.

"But that's exactly why things can't ever get back to normal!" The bluenette exclaimed. "I poured my heart to him time and time again, yet it's like he never even cared! Maybe… maybe I was wrong about him."

Chat Noir's gaze softened, as he met his princess' eyes. "Tell me, when did this all happen?"

"Two weeks ago, that's when I told him I liked him."

Marinette noticed Chat Noir's head tilt, before he responded. "No, tell me when you actually fell in love with him."

The designer smirked, pushing his eager face away with her finger. "Details, details, _mon minou._ As much as I trust you, I don't trust you enough to _not_ go after him."

"Fine, then tell me why you've been avoiding Adrien Agreste lately."

Marinette was taken aback as her heart skipped a beat.

 _Wait… what?_

"How did you know?" She asked, voice low.

"I see you in the streets with Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe and model boy. Between the three of them, you seem to be avoiding sunshine boy the most? What did he do to you?"

"So is this some way you can wittingly insult Adrien? Because it's not working." Marinette quipped, unamused. "And I don't hate him, per se, it's just I think it would be awkward to be hanging out with him for the time being."

Chat Noir exhaled. "You need to stop being so vague. I can't help you if-"

"How do you even know I want to be helped?" The bluenette said coldly. She widened her eyes at the tone of her voice. "No, I didn't mean.."

Just then, sounds of battle echoed as Chat Noir's eyes veered towards the right.

"Perfect timing," He grumbled. "We'll continue this discussion later."

"Can't wait," she sighed. "Tikki, Spots On!"

"Maybe I was wrong about him"

* * *

" _I think it would be awkward to hang out with him for the time being"_

Marinette's words unintentionally stung. He didn't mean to make things awkward, and now Chat Noir had even more reason to believe the "mystery guy" is him. But he didn't remember any rejection, so how could it be him?

"Chat?"

Chat Noir perked up to the sound of Ladybug's voice. "M'lady! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Um, Chat?" Ladybug said, confused. "It's an akuma attack."

" _Right!_ It's just so much fun I hardly think of it as a job! Funny, right?"

"Chat… I never said this was a 'job' per se..." Ladybug turned to her partner. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blond lied. "Where is the akumatized victim?"

Ladybug pointed towards a woman, bearing stone gauntlets.

"Never again, will others be subject to attack! For I, RockLock will forever encase those unworthy!"

"Ready, Chat?" Ladybug furiously spun her yo-yo as Chat nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"This is all my fault…"

Brushing off the impact, Chat Noir turned to his partner, asking for her to repeat. "What?"

Not replying, the spotted heroine sighed as she focused her attacks on RockLock. After multiple blasts, Ladybug theorized the akuma was in her left gauntlet, seeing as how it was much darker than the other.

This should have been an easy battle. Despite being powerful, RockLock was untrained and constantly stumbling over herself. It should have taken thirty minutes. Tops. Yet here Ladybug was, almost an hour later, finding herself repeatedly being pushed back by an akuma. Chat Noir was off his game, and Ladybug was certain it had something to do with her.

 _Dang it, Marinette. Why did you have to give in? If you didn't say anything about Adrien, this whole mess would be over. But, then again, this gives you more time to figure out what to say to Chat later…_

Ladybug shrugged.

The bluenette perked up to see Chat narrowly dodging a stone blast, sighing in relief.

"I got RockLock, shouldn't you be using your Lucky Charm by now?" Chat Noir sighed, teeth gritting.

 _Sarcasm. Something I thoroughly deserve._

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug chanted. And from the heavens, a spotted mirror fell into her spotted palms, as the caller stared confused at the item. Squinting, Ladybug's Lucky Vision searched for a way to help. She smiled. _Nothing lasts forever, after all._

"Chat Noir, get ready!" He nodded.

With the aid of the art of refraction, Ladybug bounced the light of a nearby street lamp with her mirror. Aiming it just right, the light hit RockLock's eyes. Just about to fire, the stone blast was projected vertically. The blond stared as the dangerous blast lost traction, before falling back down to Earth. As the akuma rubbed her eyes, she shrieked as the beam hit her. After a few steps, RockLock was slowly turning to stone, as Ladybug commanded Chat Noir to take the hit.

Just in time, the black cat destroyed the gauntlet, before the akuma turned into a mere statue. As the dark butterfly flew up into the air, Ladybug performed a quick purification ritual, before waving off the white butterfly. Throwing her Lucky Charm in the air, a swarm of ladybugs flew and reversed everything to its pre-akuma state.

Two spots away from transforming, Ladybug grabbed her partner's arm. "You seem a bit off today, anything you want to talk about?"

"Sorry about today, just got a lot on my mind."

"Chat you know you can talk to me-"

"You're about to transform, and I have somewhere to be." Chat Noir interrupted.

 _I can only imagine._

"Maybe some other time." He shrugged.

 _And now he's going to make some grandeur exit pun before finishing, "Till we meet again, my lady!"_

"See you later, _Ladybug._ "

 _Ladybug._

 _Ladybug?_

 _Last time he called me that was when he was-_

"Sorry Ladybug, but it's not cool to play with other people's feelings."

 _Oh my gosh._

 _I hurt him._

* * *

Chat Noir found an empty alleyway to detransform. He knew Ladybug was right, that he was off his game today. At first, he was fine, playing off banter like usual. But as the battle lengthened and his thoughts ran deeper, he couldn't help but take his anger out on Ladybug.

"As much as I hate to interfere with you two's 'dynamic', don't you think you were being unnecessarily harsh with Ladybug?" Plagg asked, nibbling on his cheese.

 _Oh my go- I've been so into my own feelings, I totally neglected Ladybug's! She probably hates me now!_

"Plagg, I need to see Ladybu-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Plagg asked, wanting to avoid the prior request.

 _Marinette._

"Right! I uh, Plagg, Claws Out!"

From the view of his cat eyes, the city of love glowed like the sun, yet Chat Noir could only revel in the darkness.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

After fifteen strides, Chat Noir landed on a familiar balcony, only to see the familiar face of a princess.

" _Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?"_

"I thought you forgot."

Chat Noir sighed as he moved next to Marinette. "I want to help, but only if you want it." He turned to the bluenette. "I respect your privacy, and if you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, or someone to release your anger, I'll be more than satisfied to help."

The blond hopped onto the railing, before briefly looking back.

 _But satisfaction… that's what brought it back._

"Okay."

Chat Noir perked at the meek voice. "Okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell you why I've been out of it. Okay, I'll release my emotions. And _okay,_ I'll be your satisfaction."

He smiled.

"Why don't we start with your mystery guy. Who is he?"

 **A/N: Oooh, Marinette is in some deep trouble now...**

 **And yes, my writing is getting degradingly worse.**

 **And yes, I referenced Glaciator.**

 **And yes, next chapter is most likely just as bad.**

 **Bug Out!**


	7. Count

Chapter Six: Count

 **A/N: Do you like pity parties?! I know I do!**

 **And I probably messed up a couple of French words... so forgive me.**

 **Last thing, I was rereading some of my old Birds of Prey comics (Heh heh, CanaryBug, as in Birds of Prey member Black Canary heh heh,) and I rebinged Crisis On Earth-X (I highly recommend watching it) and a lot of the dialogue transpired over here...**

 _Count: (verb) An act of reciting numbers in ascending order, up to the specified number_

"Who is he?"

 _Un…_

"You can do this." Marinette muttered. "It's just Chat Noir. It's only Chat Noir."

She peered at the cat's awaiting eyes.

 _Deux…_

" _Adrien."_ A ladybug whispered. "It's Adrien."

"Oh."

"Adrien… Agreste?" The black cat asked, eyes glowing at her nod.

"I'm so stupid…'' She said, shaking her head. "I am so stupid for ever thinking I ever had a cha-"

"Marinette, you're not stupid." He chuckled. "Oblivious at times, yes, but stupid? No. It isn't your fault you fell in love, sometimes… it just happens… whenever you least expect it…"

And then she laughed.

Oh, how hard she laughed.

"Oh _Chaton,_ if I'm oblivious, then you're seriously blind." She said, poking her elbow. "But seriously, you have a point. I never expected to fall in love with _him,_ but just like lightning, it happened."

The silver moon hung over the _Seine_ , as two outcasted rejects gazed in each other's eyes. The moonlight glazed Marinette's pale face, and her bluebell stare. The encapsulating, daunting, yet comforting glow echoed throughout Chat Noir's emerald green eyes.

 _Trois…_

"Are you familiar with the saying ' _Coup de Foudre_ '?"

"Oh, but of course, my princess, it loosely translates to 'Love at first sight', does it not?" Chat Noir winked.

"Ah, it looks as if the cat knows his love language." Marinette said, twinkle in her eye.

"What can I say, we do live in the city of love, after all." He gestured dramatically. "Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it was love at _first_ sight-more like third-but even if we got off on a rough start, I will never forget the day I fell in love. Funny, we seemed _so_ different, out of sync even, but the moment it clicked, I could have sworn I heard a clap of thunder. At first I thought it was fate… but now… I don't know."

 _Quatre…_

Chat Noir's breath hitched. He stared at Marinette for minutes straight, before it finally clicked.

"You really love him, don't you?"

 _Sinq…_

Marinette stared off to the distance. "With all my heart."

 _Six…_

He smiled weakly. "One day, he'll find out and he'll appreciate who you are. I promise."

"How can you just promise that?" She asked hysterically. "I'm just… me. I'm just a stupid baker's daughter with a stupid teenage crush. He could do so much better-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, winner of the Agreste derby hat competition. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, winner of Paris' video game competition, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, artist for a Jagged Stone CD cover, and that's just scraping the surface. If Adrien doesn't see how talented you are, he was never worth it at all."

"It wouldn't be the first time he hadn't noticed my work…" Marinette muttered dejectedly.

"What do you… what do you mean?"

 _Sept… Huit… Neuf…_

"I've said too much." Marinette smiled sadly. "I'm getting a bit tired. Maybe some other time, kitty."

"Oh…" Chat Noir bowed his head. "I guess I'll be off, my _purr-_ incess!"

As the sight of black leather faded from view, Marinette's chest heaved in relief. Her knees buckled as she exhaled.

 _Dix._

* * *

"It's Adrien."

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _Why?_

 _Why did you have to fall in love with me?_

 _When I can't return your feelings._

Chat Noir thought her confirmation would reassure her. When in reality, it made him feel even more sick inside.

 _You deserve so much more than a two-timing superhero._

" _Are you familiar with the saying 'Coup de Foudre'?"_

How little she knew. The first time they had met. The first time he had shown him her bravery. It hit him like a rock. He was in love with Ladybug, but now he wished he wasn't. He wished he could give her the same dedication she gave him. But even if he gave her a chance…

 _She_ would never leave his mind.

" _At first I thought it was fate… but now… I don't know."_

 _Why._

Why would Chat Noir chase after a girl who was definitely out of reach, when there was someone who cared about his every well being?

" _You really love him, don't you?"_

Chat was not prepared for her answer. He expected for a quick response, a curt nod even, but the words that came hit him. It made him more guilty. It made him feel worse.

" _With all my heart."_

 _I don't deserve your heart._

He wanted to cry. He wanted to shout in pity. Pity for Marinette. For his princess.

But superheroes don't cry.

" _It wouldn't be the first time he hasn't noticed my work."_

 _What._

Marinette made something for him.

But what?

" _What do you… What do you mean?"_

If only he could ask what she had made. But as much as it hurt him, their identities must stay hidden between citizens. If Marinette…

 _No._

That will never happen because he will always protect her. He will always be her knight.

He will always be the knight to her princess.

But nevertheless, she resisted.

" _I've said too much…"_

How blind could he be?

And that's when the princess sent her knight in shining armor away.

But something she didn't see, was the tears streaked across his worn out face.

 _I am so sorry, purr_ -incess

* * *

A mess of golden hair collapsed on the bed. He wished he could melt into the sheets, disappear, even if it was just for a day.

 _5:55 AM_

In ten minutes, Nathalie would come bursting through his door, telling him it was time to get ready. In ten minutes, he had to face Marinette now knowing of her true feelings. But she hated him, for something he didn't even remember-

 _Wait._

It was the morning of the day Ladybug had once again rejected him. Adrien was already tired and drowsy, but the previous events had inhabited his thoughts. The blond could barely remember what he had for breakfast. But that's when he remembered.

'' _I'm sorry Marinette, but I have feelings for someone else. I uh, am really sorry."_

The only thing Adrien thought about was Ladybug.

The only thing Adrien heard was a voice crying out for his affection.

The only thing Adrien saw was a tenderly made gift, begging for attention.

And.

He.

Just.

Walked.

Away.

No apologetic smiles, just a simple cookie-cutter 'sorry'. Marinette was his _friend,_ and she poured her heart out to him. But he only said a simple 'sorry', and left. He forgot about her, because all he cared about was that his beloved rejected him.

 _Selfish_

 _Careless_

 _Cruel_

It all made sense now. That night, she was crying because of him. All of her actions were because he forgot.

Adrien fell to his knees…

… And cried.

 _Marinette…_

He cried, not because of him, but because he had never cared until now. He brushed off her advances, told her she was only a mere friend, and when the time finally came, he ran away from his problems.

Whenever something bad came, Adrien only blamed his misfortune. He only blamed the fact he epitomed bad luck. But all of the tears that came pummeling into his shoulders, that was _him._

Now Adrien knew how he will face Marinette. He will face her, and he will apologize for all the hurt he had caused. And once his lips dried and couldn't say no more, he would start crying, for _her._

Because Marinette was his satisfaction.

And her forgiveness will bring him back.

 **A/N: Oh man, Adrien is so done for. Will he ever get his answers? Will Marinette accept his apology, or will they grow farther apart in the process?**

 ** _Psshhh,_** **when has conflict ever been** ** _that_** **easy?**

 **Bug Out!**


	8. Click

Chapter Seven: Click

 **A/N: This took me a long time to write due to the fact I had no clue in which direction I was going. (Also because I've been a school wreck this week... stupid checkpoints...) And a lot of the things in this chapter... just happened. Sorry if some characters seem OOC at times, but it's all for the sake of the plot, I promise.**

 **Future CanaryBug here, and after reading your reviews and rereading the previous chapter, I SWEAR THAT CHAPTER TURNED OUT MORE ANGSTY THAN I ORIGINALLY HAD INTENDED.**

 **Oops.**

 **And although I swear I wrote review responses to my doc late last night, it uh didn't appear on the chapter.**

 **Double oops.**

 **Guest: Only time will tell... ;)**

 **RestlessSoul: I know, I've been making him suffer through so much**

 **mayuralover: Angst! And yes, those words are pretty powerful... you'll see as the story progresses**

 **shadowdeartist: That's just how I roll! I'll uh _try_ to make sure your heart isn't totally demolished by the end of the first arc!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Click: (verb) become suddenly clear of understandable_

"Marinette, I really need to talk to you."

Turning around, Marinette was taken aback when she saw Adrien asking for _her_ attention.

Then again, I have been giving him the cold shoulder the past few weeks…

"Adrien?" Marinette said, "Yeah, of course. Um, maybe during lunch?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He replied, gripping a familiar blue scarf. "See you then."

As the blond walked away, Marinette let out an exasperated sigh to her best friend. "What could Adrien want now?"

"Maybe he wants to apologize for him being a jerk?" Alya shrugged.

"I forgave him for _that_ a long time ago. The only reason I've been avoiding him is because it would be too awkward for me to face him, knowing he didn't feel the same."

"Like you said before, it seems as if Adrien has forgiven and forgotten. You've already finished Phase I, maybe it's time you finish Phase II." Alya smiled. "And by 'didn't', it sounds to me as if you've already forgotten all about your 'sweet Adrien'."

Marinette shot the brunette a look.

"No way girl, no way. You can't have just let go all those emotions you've had for Adrien in just a couple weeks. You can burn all the pictures you like, but you won't truly forget until you actually have a normal, all feelings barred, conversation with him."

"I guess we will truly see at lunch." Marinette sighed.

 _I guess we will truly see..._

* * *

Adrien loved his scarf. He loved how it wrapped lovingly around his shivering neck, the calming shade of blue flowing effortlessly. But most of all, Adrien loved how the scarf was a token of his father's love. Although it wasn't given to him personally, knowing his father took the time to make for him was the best gift he could ever ask for.

Adrien anticipated the ring of the lunch bell. Adrien anticipated waiting for Marinette. And Adrien anticipated going out of his way to make it up to her.

When that pivotal moment finally arrived, the blond met the eyes of his princess, who quickly glanced at the aforementioned scarf.

"So?" Marinette tapped impatiently.

"So I'm sorry. I am extremely sorry for rejecting you, then acting as if we both went on with our lives. But in reality, my memory was clouded that day and I didn't have the capacity to give you the honest response-"

"-You don't have to make excuses." The bluenette crossed her arms. "Just tell me what you need to say."

"I love you. You are kind, witty, and funny. You are everything I strove to be. I at first just wanted to know why you couldn't be like that with me, but knowing it was all because of a crush, it made me feel like the luckiest guy alive. I've spent my life thinking I was unlovable. Marinette, I love you as a friend-"

"Just a friend, huh?" She quietly chuckled. "Funny, there was a time I would've done anything to be considered more than that. And when I confessed my true feelings, I thought this was my chance to get ahead. But that's when you spat in my face and walked away. Do you know how many tears were shed just to reach you? Do you know how much I did for you? No, you don't, because everything I had done up to this point was for your happiness. No more. I am done pining after you Adrien Agreste. I am done looking for your pity. Because it was always just some stupid teenage celebrity crush anyway."

"Look I was an idiot, I'll accept that. That day, I couldn't have cared less about anything. And I totally forgot about it all. But seeing you saddened by my mistake-"

"You _forgot?!_ You forgot about my gift? You forgot about me telling you my deepest darkest secrets?" She gritted, eyes streaked with anger. "Well, I hope you find happiness with your loved one, and I hope they notice all the time and effort you put out for them, because _you_ certainly don't." She stormed off, brushing away a crowd of bystanders.

 _Was it really that bad?_

"Oh, Adrikins! Don't listen to her! She's just angry someone as important as you could never love someone like her!" Chloe cooed, twirling his scarf. After a few seconds, the blonde's fingers stopped as her face paled. She quietly backed away before running off.

Running his tan fingers through the sky blue scarf, Adrien felt the rigidness of some delicately stitched embroidery. Flipping it over, Adrien's heart skipped a beat as he read a familiar name sewed onto his prized possession.

 _Marinette._

" _Do you know how much I did for you? No, you don't,"_

" _I hope they notice all the time and effort you put out for them, because you certainly don't."_

 _Marinette…_

 _It was all Marinette._

 _It was Marinette who sewed the scarf._

 _It was Marinette who gave him all his happiness._

 _It was Marinette who stood by and sweetly nodded as he bragged at how awesome his scarf was._

 _It was Marinette who let someone else took the credit._

 _It was Marinette who only wanted his happiness in return._

 _I'm going to be sick…_

"Dude, you okay?" Adrien's friend asked, walking up to him.

"I-I need to talk to Marinette… I need to ask her.." He sighed, in between exasperated breathes.

"She's long gone now. After the stunt you two pulled today, I'm sure she won't want to talk to you anytime soon." Nino said, pointing towards the exit. "You sure you're gonna be okay, you look like you're about to pass out."

 _You have no idea..._

* * *

Marinette was seeing stars.

As the bluenette stormed off in front of a growing crowd, she felt her face burn as stars clouded her vision. Not even as Ladybug, did she ever feel this much anger burning up. She felt her hands burning as they curled up into an iron fist. She felt her teeth crash against each other. And she felt the pull of a comforting hand telling her to calm down.

"Marinette, you need to chill. People are recording you two and posting it online."

 _Silence._

"Marinette, _listen_ , if Adrien's father sees the clips… Imagine how much public scrutiny Adrien will get-"

"Let it come!" Marinette shouted at the reporter, seeing red. "Let Adrien be mocked and spat upon in the tabloids. Heck, let _me_ be accused of being a public menace, because I am done with him. I have spent my life trying to get him to notice me, and I thought I did. But turns out I'm not 'memorable' enough. I don't care if Gabriel tries to ruin my fashion career. I don't care! I don't care if he prevents me from tying another stitch because why would it matter when I'm Ladybug!"

 _Shoot._

Marinette clasped her mouth at a gaping Alya. The bluenette dodgingly searched the empty scene before pushing her friend into an empty alleyway.

"You're…" Alya's voice traced off.

Marinette opened her purse, letting a fuming kwami out.

"MARINETTE. THAT WAS THE MOST RECKLESS THING I'VE EVER SEEN YOU DO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET YOUR ANGER GET A HOLD OF YOU! Imagine if there were other people nearby?!" Tikki exclaimed, pointing to Alya. "Marinette, you need to get a grasp on your emotions!"

"I am _extremely_ sorry, Tikki. This was absolutely my fault and Alya, I-I don't know how to make it up to you!"

"Sorry?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "This is the best day of my life! Sure, I'd have to be a lot more careful on the Ladyblog now, but I absolutely cannot believe my best friend's a superhero! But it all makes so much sense now!"

Sighing, Tikki got closer to her chosen. "I know I'm being a bit harsh, but to have someone know your identity is a huge no. I know I can trust her, but now… I don't know if I can trust _you_ , Marinette."

"Tikki, I am really sorry. It was a mistake. It was my fault for getting so worked up." Marinette apologized.

The kwami of creation sighed, before staring at the brunette. "Do you promise not a word to another soul?"

Alya nodded.

"Good, because me and Marinette have some things to tend to."

* * *

" _Can you believe it? My father made it for me!"_

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

 _How could you be so insensitive?_

Marinette was always somewhat of a mystery to Adrien. She was loud and passionate when it came to things she cared about. Friends, family, or insulting Chloe, she would always have something to say.

But when it came to him, kind-hearted, sweet, dedicated Marinette would become a blubbering mess. At first he thought she was still avoiding him because of the gum incident, but now it just seems as if she's scared of _him_.

Could it be because he's the son of her favorite fashion designer? Maybe, but Marinette didn't seem to be the one to put people on pedestals. Then again, right now it seems as if he never knew anything about her at all.

 _THUMP!_

This was a horrible idea, Chat Noir knew it. Transforming and visiting the one person who had stormed off just hours prior was something he'll regret in the future. But right now, it seemed that all Marinette needed…

Was a friend.

"Hey Marinette, it's Chat. Can I come in-"

"I told you, Tikki, Alya is a trustworthy friend. She can cover this up on the Ladyblog-" Marinette screeched at the sight of him as a red flicker whizzed by. "Chat Noir?! Oh uh yeah, come in."

Opening the window, the black cat's boots gripped the ground. "Say, uh, who's Tikki?"

"Tikki?! Oh uh, she's one of my friends not at my school. There were a couple of her friends who saw you come here a while ago and tried to spread some stupid rumor that we are dating. Thankfully, Alya has agreed to try to cover up and expose it for the lie it is for the time being." Marinette sputtered.

"From what it seems to me, you seem awfully offended of someone thinking that we're dating." Chat winked a Cheshire grin.

"Oh, sorry Chat, I didn't mean it like that." The bluenette apologized. "It's just been a long day of failed relationships."

 _This is my fault, isn't it?_

"Oh, do you wanna talk about it?" The blond asked sympathetically.

She smiled. "Yeah. So Adrien confronted me at school today. He tried to apologize and that's when he told he never remembered it all. And I was so stupid and heartless that I screamed at him and brushed him off. Oh no… oh no no no no no no…. He's gonna get murdered by people like Nadja Chamack and his father is never gonna let him out of the house again! This is all my fault! I'm such an idiot.

This is all my fault!"

As Marinette crumpled to the ground, Chat Noir bent down, placing a comforting hand on her crying shoulder.

"After all the hurt he caused you, you feel pity for him?" He whispered as she nodded.

"Yes."

 _Marinette never cared for herself. She only cared for my well being… I don't deserve her._

"I'm really sorry you have to go through this. It wasn't right for Adrien to inadvertently brush you off and bat eyes as if nothing is wrong."

"I should have n-never told Adrien I liked him in the first place." Marinette hiccuped. "Then this entire mess could have been avoided."

Guilt is a funny thing. It takes and takes, and once you're in its grasp, it never lets go. It wraps and coils around you, and one tiny little problem turns into a mess of issues that are now your fault. And that's what Chat Noir felt as he crumpled on his knees, chest heaving. _Guilt._

 _Superheroes don't cry._

 _Hicc!_

 _But knights do._

And in Chat Noir's darkest moment, in his most vulnerable state, a light wrapped her loving arms around the darkness. Marinette pulled him towards her as their tears mixed. And when the silence was only broken by their sobs and cries, the blond could hear his princess coaxing him.

"It's okay, I've got you."

For what felt like hours, the two embraced, not needing a word to convey their emotions. And when their tears dried out, they held each other, longing for more. Because that's when Adrien Agreste finally noticed her.

After all, what's a better way to get someone to notice you, than heartbreak?

 _Warmth._

Chat Noir could feel his eyelids grow heavy as a warm breeze blew throughout the room.

 _Light._

The first rays of light peeked through the window. If his father noticed he was gone, he would certainly ground him. But he didn't care.

 _Thank you, princess._

 **A/N: I know I'll probably regret saying this, but I've always had problems when it came to self-blame. Everything, even if it had nothing to do with me, was inexplicably my fault. I basically throw all of the world's problems on my shoulder. When I was writing this chapter and portraying Marinette's guilt, I realized how much she relates to me. I realized that now I was just writing me. I know this may seem cheesy, but I honestly was holding back my tears writing this chapter. I hope you readers can relate to Mari because I now realize how much these characters mean to me.**

 **Thank you for listening to my mini rant-ish thing, and**

 **Bug Out!**


	9. Choice

Chapter Eight: Choice

 **A/N: I've gotta admit, it was fun messing with these two.**

 **No spoilers, but here we have people getting what they truly deserve.**

 **And although hesitant at first, I have to say I'm glad I made the choice of revealing Marinette to Alya AT ALL. Marinette needs someone as down to earth as her, we all do.**

 **I AM AN IDIOT. I wrote the Ch 4 reviews on THIS DOC.**

 **Shadowedartist: Sorry? And yeah, Chat just keeps on digging...**

 **Rose Tiger: I know, I hate it too...**

 **Mayuralover: I agree. It's so interesting to see your life being played out by a fictional character!**

 **Restlesssoul100: I honestly relate to them both in a way, but It's nice to see I'm doing a decent job on characterization.**

 **Bug Out!**

Choice: (noun) An act of selecting or making a decision when faced with two or more possibilities

It was morning.

Marinette groggily opened her tired eyes, feeling the presence of an unfamiliar warmth next to her. Turning to the side, she saw messy blond hair, without cat ears.

A pterodactyl screeched as she grabbed a nearby pillow, toppling his head.

"Mmph!" The blond gasped, now awake. "Mari-"

"Chat Noir, you're detransformed!" Marinette rambled. "It's morning and you are here, in my room, as a civilian, now waking up. Your parents will kill you if they see you not at your house- Maman and Papa will kill me if they find out I fell asleep with a leather-wearing, blond, mangy alley cat in my room!"

Struggling to lift the pillow, Adrien gasped as he tried to look for his kwami, as discreetly as possible. "Don't sweat it, princess. It's still like what, 3 AM? I just need to transform and I'll be back in bed before anyone notices."

"Stop calling me princess, this is serious! I'm not gonna get murdered by Ladybug because of your carelessness!" The bluenette growled. Noticing the superhero was trying to escape the pillow's grasp, Marinette used more force, burying the blond.

"If you insist *GASP* on suffocating me as long as my mask is gone *GASP*, you need to help me look for my kwami."

"What's a kwami?" Marinette asked, feigning stupidity.

"It's what helps me transform. His name is Plagg, likes cheese, and looks like a tiny little cat."

With a final push, Marinette choked Chat Noir for the last time before getting up to look for Plagg.

That stupid cat is so careless it's ridiculous!

"Plagg? Plagg!" The bluenette called out. Seeing a stray whisker, she ran to see a sleeping cat nuzzled next to her very own kwami.

Cute.

"Find him yet?" A muffled Chat Noir asked.

"Y-yeah! He was uh snuggled in a corner." Marinette explained, waking the god of destruction up.

"I have to say, this was a really cool house! Wouldn't you say, Adr-" Plagg spit out a few bubbles, not able to say his owner's name. "Right. Stupid spell."

"I'll be in the other room so you can transform." Marinette sighed, closing the door behind her.

"This is one glorious mess you've got yourself into this time!" Plagg grinned.

"Yeah yeah, tease me later. Marinette's agitated enough. Let's not keep her waiting. Plagg, Claws Out!"

Hmm, 'Claws Out'? That's interesting.

Marinette didn't mean to listen. She wanted to get away, but a part of her rendered her feet useless as she rested her ear against the door.

Thank goodness Plagg didn't say his name.

"You can come back now!" Chat Noir called out, now transformed.

Marinette sighed as she reentered the room, posture as rigid as ever.

"Are you… alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Marinette interrupted, before glancing at the clock. "Don't you think you should be making your way home before someone notices your disappearance?"

3:59 AM.

Wow, time flies by fast…

"Shutting me out already?" Chat Noir placed his claw over his heart, feigning shock. "Isn't 3 AM the haunted hour? Doesn't my princess want some company-"

"Stop calling me that, please." Marinette groaned, the previous day's events still fresh in her mind.

"Sorry… Marinette." The blond apologized. Climbing up to the balcony, with one final salute the black cat roamed the dark cover of the night.

Marinette sighed.

That stupid cat ruined her sleep and derailed her train of thought. Classmates' questions of her sudden standoffishness were answered by black bags of exhaustion etched across her eyelid. It didn't help that Adrien kept asking about her well being either. Doesn't that boy get the message?

As tired as she was, Marinette could hear the ghosts whispering her name, the hushed silence that fell upon them when the bluenette gave them a single glance. She could feel the pitter patter of the exaggerated rumors tiptoe from her view. Oh, how she despised them all.

She hated how her fellow peers would reenact the fight as if they were there. She hated how much effort they put in order to make her seem like a public menace. But most of all, she hated how they were ruining Adrien's good name and reputation, when in hindsight it was really her fault.

As good as it felt to finally confront the model of his rejection, she could never wish this much drama upon anyone. She wanted to apologize, make up, but her feet had made up their mind and carried Marinette as far away from Adrien as humanly possible.

Ten minutes into the lunch break, she felt all eyes on her when the resident brat, Chloe Bourgeois, made it an effort to sashay as dramatically as possible to where Marinette was standing.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

As much as she hated to admit it, Chloe could project. She had it in her bloodline when it comes to grabbing people's attention. As Marinette winced at the power of the blonde's voice, she spotted a certain green-eyed model discreetly sliver away from the crowd. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise, because Marinette would never want her ex-crush to see his childhood friend chew out a brand new one.

"You have got some nerve to scream at poor Adrikins! I can't believe you publicly embarrassed him! When my daddy hears about how you treated your little victim, you can say bye-bye to your fashion dream job! Oh wait, as if you ever had a chance in the first place, Maritrash!" Chloe laughed haughtily.

And that's when Marinette Dupain-Cheng made her choice. And that's when Marinette Dupain-Cheng decided she would no longer be a victim.

She would be Ladybug.

"First of all, I never screamed, per se. I only begrudgingly told my point in a louder tone then what is socially acceptable. It was not my fault people decided to make this as big a scandal as it is now. And once again, you're playing your 'My daddy is the mayor!' card! Grow up, Chloe. There's going to be a time when you can't rely on your father's power any longer. And unlike you, I don't have to rely on some petty cushion to get the job done. And just because this situation has gotten out of hand, doesn't mean I will forever be scrutinized for something I did when I was fourteen. Even if I won't be acknowledged by Gabriel Agreste, there will be tons of other companies looking for employees who haven't stooped low enough to copy off a design. And when you think about, every public figure, even Mayor Bourgeois, has been harrassed by the press sometime in their career. And for the last time, my name is Marinette for goodness sake!"

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

And then a single clap. Alya. And then soon an eruption of onlookers cheering at the same girl they had once gossiped about in their cliques. Marinette could see the steam coming out of Chloe's ears, and hear the grit of her teeth.

"Look at her, getting so high and mighty!" Chloe mocked, her volume surprising all. "And you wonder why you can't get a date. Or why Adrikins rejected you!"

Marinette gasped. Although her tears were on the verge of breaking, she stood tall. She could feel the echo of judgemental voices surrounding her, putting the pieces in place.

"Adrien rejected her?"

"No wonder why she got all ballistic on him."

Marinette trembled at Chloe's feet. The blonde laughed as she continued to mock the 'Queen who had been knocked off her throne' and the fact she could never be loved.

And that's when her knight in shining armor came.

Chloe shrieked as a silver pole slammed into the ground, feet away from her. Her jaw, and many others, dropped as the beloved hero of Paris landed next to the bluenette.

"I see you guys are making fun of Marinette here about how she can't get a date." Chat Noir joked. Moving towards the shocked designer, he proceeded to kiss her on the cheek before continuing. "News flash, she can. And only I get to tease Princess."

Grabbing the petite bluenette's waist, Chat extended his pole as the two landed on the rooftop of the school, before leaping off into the distance.

As Marinette's flats graced the ground, the bluenette centered herself before her azure eyes growled at the feline.

"You stupid cat! What were you thinking?!" Marinette exclaimed, stomping her foot. "Landing in the middle of the school? Kissing me before kidnapping me to who knows where?! I thought you were smarter than this!"

"I was in the area when I saw Chloe bullying you for what you did to model boy." Chat defended, disdain laced in his tone. "And it was only to make sure they back off you!"

"Back off?! Now, I'm going to be stalked by the press, asking about my relationship with you! They will harass me, and everyone I know, asking about whatever happened to Ladybug! What part of you thought it would be a good idea?! What were you even doing here anyway? Don't you have school or something?"

"Like you, my school was on break. And you're right, I didn't think about the repercussions it would have on you and your family. Sorry." Chat Noir sighed.

"Sorry?! What you did was ridiculously reckless. I know you envision yourself as my knight and all, but I can handle the day-to-day myself. And what did I say about calling me 'Princess'?!" Marinette asked, jabbing a finger into his leather chest.

"What can I say, it's a good name! Shame to let it go to waste!" Chat shrugged. "And I know you aren't helpless, you are anything but. But you don't have to do everything yourself. I will always help you. You're not Ladybug-"

"Thanks. If I'm captured by a dragon and kept in a mythical tower, I know who to call." The bluenette scoffed before storming off.

School's going to be interesting...

"So… none of this was planned?"

Marinette collapsed onto her chaise before looking back at her friend, Alya. "No! Chat Noir just 'happened' to be passing by and decided I needed rescuing from Chloe."

Sitting up straighter, the brunette adjusted her glasses before looking the bluenette in the eye. "What I don't get is why he would kiss you, when he's head over heels for, uh, other you."

"I'm just as lost as you. Only a short while Chat would have considered me as a friend! And now… I don't know." Marinette sighed dramatically, burying her head in her hands.

"I'm guessing once he took you to who-knows-where, you two had a chance to talk about exactly what went down?" Alya said, glancing at the bluenette. "Knowing you, did you even give Chat a chance to talk?"

"Of course I did!" Marinette growled. "His reason was that he wanted Chloe to back off."

"And knowing him, did he apologize?"

"Well, yeah! He's Chat!"

"But you didn't accept it, didn't you?"

Marinette stopped dead. Realizing her mistake, she gasped.

I didn't, did I?

"But after you rejected his apology, he made a joke that had horrible timing?" Alya smiled, not needing a response. She knew her friend all too well.

"I-I got so furious at him when he was only trying to help." Marinette crumpled to the ground. "I can't seem to appreciate him both in or out of costume."

Alya chuckled. "Don't sweat it, girl! It was just a tiny little slip up! Chat probably understands why you were hysterical about the whole deal! I mean, you're Ladybug! You can do anything!"

"Chat doesn't think I am.." Marinette sighed dejectedly. "Before I stormed off, Chat Noir compared me to Ladybug, saying that I'm not her."

"Now a lot of things I'm not sure of, but there's one thing I can guarantee. Chat Noir does not mean it in that way. Chat may not see you as a hero, yet, but he doesn't mean you are weak or how you could never be her. He only wishes for your safety, and he only wants what you want. He's a good person and probably only meant that to tell you that you don't have to lock yourself up." Alya reassured, a twinkle in her eye. "Now, am I right, or am I right?"

"You're right."

The two yelped at the sight of a black cat sheepishly smiling behind a window.

Oh no...

 **A/N: And with one final thought, one begs the question: How much does he know?**


	10. Princess

Chapter Nine: Princess

 **A/N: I love Alya and all she stands for.**

 **I also love angst. Which is why I changed this story to an angst category.**

 **Rose Tiger: Uh oh indeed!  
**

 **Shadowedartist: I believe I sent a PM your way!**

 **black neko hime: Yes it was! And I'm glad you're liking Solace so far  
**

 **mayuralover: Guess you'll have to find out...**

 **Also you may know I write a few chapters ahead, so I was thinking: Should I post a chapter everytime I write a new one, or just post every five days as usual?**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Princess: (noun) The daughter of a monarch; royalty_

At first it seemed like a good idea.

At first Adrien thought it was a good idea to sneak out, transform into Chat Noir and help defend Marinette from Chloe. He wasn't even thinking when he gave a peck on the cheek, hoisted her up and away, without a second glance and bystanders.

But once he returned the bluenette to the ground, her glare told him everything he needed to know. She was angry. _Furious_ even, and she held no restraint to show it. Although he apologized after realizing how screwed Marinette's current situation is, she harshly shut it down before telling him off for calling her 'Princess'.

And that's when Chat Noir made one of the most regrettable decisions in his entire life.

He compared his princess to his lady.

Chat could feel Marinette's blood boiling as she stuck a finger on his chest before making a final remark. In utter shock, Chat Noir aimlessly lept from rooftop to rooftop, before finally making his way back to the school. He could see Marinette coiling up every time there was a mere mention of her and Chat Noir. He never wanted this for her.

Adrien wanted to yell at the insensitive students who would bombard her with questions they knew she couldn't answer, but continued anyway. Adrien wanted to run to the bluenette and console her, but he knew she would never accept him. After all, this entire mess spurted from his heartless rejection is the first place!

The blond admired how strong Marinette has been throughout this whole situation. She refused to let anyone see how much she was hurting. But the model knew how Marinette ticked. He could see the pain in those bluebell eyes from a mile away. He just wished he could do something.

Maybe as Chat? _No._ Marinette was currently angry with both sides of him, but seeing her suffer because of him? He'd take the risk.

Behind a mask and with the protection of a metal stick, of course.

* * *

Chat Noir wished he could express all his struggles to Ladybug, someone he knew would understand. But as of right now, their partnership was still unknown. After all, he still hasn't gotten the chance to apologize for his sudden coldness towards her. And besides, Ladybug has always prioritized keeping their identities secret. If he let slip the tiniest detail of his civilian life, Ladybug would refuse to listen.

As the black cat neared the bakery, Chat Noir could make out the silhouette of two, resting near the chaise in Marinette's bedroom. Instead of his usual loud entrance, Chat's boots lightly graced the balcony's pavement as he neared the windowsill.

"Now a lot of things I'm not sure of, but there's one thing I can guarantee. Chat Noir does not mean it in that way."

Chat Noir didn't mean to listen. He was planning on knocking, asking for permission to come in, but instead he decided to spy on a conversation Marinette and Alya were having. They were obviously talking about him and their conversation prior, but of which part?

"Chat Noir does not mean it in that way. Chat may not see you as a hero, yet, but he doesn't mean you are weak or how you could never be her."

The blond felt his head tilt. Although he had a pretty good guess as to which line they were referring to, Alya's addition of 'yet' made him question its context. Albeit strong and loyal, Marinette couldn't possibly be ready to handle a miraculous!

"He only wishes for your safety, and he only wants what you want. He's a good person and probably only meant that to tell you that you don't have to lock yourself up."

Chat Noir smiled at Alya's optimism, but then frowned when he realized Marinette thought he didn't think highly of her. Marinette was everything he strived to be: kind, funny, loyal, and just all around talented. While Marinette obviously admired his lavish half, he admired all sides of her. Even when she wasn't feeling good about herself, she would always make it a point to put his happiness above her own. Every day he cursed himself for not falling in love with her first, because maybe it would have been easier for the both of them. But he knew he could never let go of Ladybug.

"Now, am I right, or am I right?"

Chat Noir couldn't hear much longer.. He didn't want to wait for Marinette's answer, out of fear that she still may be hesitant and doubtful. So he intervened.

"You're right."

Chat has always made reckless decisions in battle, it was something Ladybug chastised about him. But what she didn't know, is that every 'rash' action he took, it was only because he couldn't bear to see her hurt. And, here he was, pretty much exposing himself for spying on their conversations.

Peering through the window, he say a red Marinette and a shocked Alya, staring at him.

"Hey, uh, Chat!" Alya chuckled awkwardly. "How long have you been waiting there?"

"I uh just got here," He responded, placing his paw on his chest. "Cat's honor."

Marinette sighed in relief, much to his confusion. "Last time I checked, there wasn't any catnip hanging on the windowsill, so what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I really need to talk to you, princess." Chat addressed, much to the bluenette's chagrin. "Can I talk to her in private, Alya?"

Planting her feet firmly on the ground, the brunette crossed her arms. "Not a chance."

 _Of course. I shouldn't expect anything less._

"Marinette, I really am sorry for what I did at the school. It really was stupid and I had no right to violate you like that." Sadly smiling, he bent down to the bluenette's height. "And I never should have compared you to Ladybug. Although different, you both have things that make you into the good person you are today."

Marinette's demeanor shifted as she briefly glanced at her friend. "I'm sorry to. I should have let you explain and never should have stormed off like that."

Alya chuckled. "Let's be honest, did anyone believe you two would stay mad at each other for long?"

Marinette and Chat Noir burst out in laughter, passing looks at each other before they finally died down. "I get it Alya, we're dorks. Anything else you need to get off your chest?"

Straightening her glasses, Alya knelt down to look at both their eyes. "Now that you mention it, there's an issue that we need to address. Why do you call Marinette 'princess', hmm? Anything you'd like to say to our pigtailed friend?"

"ALYA!"

"I um, well it's a complicated story…" Chat Noir stuttered.

Plopping onto the pink chaise, Alya smirked. "I have time."

"When Ladybug was busy, she asked for me to protect Marinette from Evillustrator. I kind of got a bit carried away and let out a ' _purr-_ incess'. If it wasn't for Ladybug's conflict, Marinette and I probably would have never became friends."

"I see," Alya smiled, casting a knowing glance and the bluenette. "So are you saying that you're meeting was fate?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Chat Noir said, looking away. "But- but not in that way!"

"Ah, but I never said so in 'that' way. Are you implying that you were already prepared to lie about your feelings for Marinette here?"

 _Wait what_

"W-what is this?! An interview?!" Chat stammered, face turning red.

"You're not denying it…" Alya taunted.

As Chat Noir grew redder, Marinette began to uncontrollably giggle.

"Alya why are you pressuring me like this?! This isn't one of your blogs!"

Waving a tape recorder, Alya grinned. "You're right, it's not. Until I post it!"

As Chat Noir waved his hands trying to swipe the device with no avail, Alya finally settled down. "Just teasing. I won't post it." She leaned towards a hysterical Marinette. "I'll send you the recording later."

"ALYA!"

 _Screams_

 _Cries_

 _Help_

With a sudden shrill shriek, the three turned towards the Pont Marie, which was currently being ravaged by a ticked-off akuma. Standing taller, Chat Noir opened the window as he extended his staff.

"A hero's work is never done!" He said triumphantly. "Till next time, ladies."

As the blond hopped from building, he realized the potential power of their latest foe. He could only pray that Ladybug was already on the scene.

As his feet paved the pavement, his emerald eyes searched for the victim. Walking closer towards the towering building, he was only given a loud scraping scream as warning. Glass shattered as he was thrown onto the bridge leading up to the titular landmark.

Looking around him, Chat Noir was washed with relief as not a single piece of glass pierced his suit. _Yet._

Emerged from the shadows, a woman with emerald green hair levitated near the shards of broken glass. Periwinkle streaks of energy graced her hands.

"So what should I call you? Goldilocks? No wait, Greenlocks?" Chat Noir joked.

"ARRGH!" The akuma growled, femininity lurking in her tone. Raising her charged arms, she formed them into an X. With one final grunt, her force sent Chat Noir, and nearby shrapnel, flying. "My name is Kinetix!"

Wearily getting up, Chat spun his staff as he deflected Kinetix's blast. Each burst of energy was stronger than the last as he found himself closer and closer to the bridge's edge.

 _Where are you, Ladybug?_

* * *

Once Chat Noir was far from view, the bluenette turned to her friend. "I have to help him."

With a curt nod and small smile, Alya winked, "Go get 'em, girl."

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Once draped in red, the spotted heroine took one last look at her friend, before bursting through the window with a fiery passion.

 _Don't get into too much trouble without me, Chaton._

Following the bright lights of battle, Ladybug saw the bridge leading to the Pont Marie covered in broken glass. Her heart stopped when she saw her partner lay helplessly, at the mercy of the akuma. Suddenly, she was engulfed with hatred as Ladybug threw her yo-yo with such force it almost swept Kinetix off her feet.

"Leave him alone!" Ladybug shouted. With one leap, the bluenette fiercely threw her weapon as she landed on the bridge.

Green eyes glowed with hatred as the akuma ran towards her. Wisps of energy circling her hands, she pounded them to the ground as shards of glass sporadically flew everywhere. In a mad panic, Ladybug ran to her partner, protecting his exposed skin from the dangers of the flying glass. Her yo-yo circled them both as the shrapnel bounced off it, into the ground.

"Are you alright, Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked. "The akuma must be in her necklace. What do you think?"

The black cat gave a small smile and a thumbs up, before his eyes widened in terror. "Ladybug!"

Turning towards the infuriated villain, Ladybug saw the greenette lift her bloodied fists, eyes bloodshot in anger.

"GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!" Kinetix bellowed. When the lucky duo refused, she once again balled her hands into fists. With one fluid motion, she waved her hands away, as the bridge began to thunder and the tides became more violent.

The bluenette's mouth gaped as she struggled to keep her balance on the shaking structure. The nearby streetlamps blew a fuse as Chat's night vision provided him adequate light. "M'lady, what's going on?"

Before she could respond, screams of fear were heard as monstrous waves of water loomed above them.

"..." Ladybug quivered.

"Give me your miraculous, or everyone dies!" Kinetix yelled. Hands above her head, she was the only force preventing nearby Parisians from being swept away.

"She's trying to leverage us with innocent lives! What do we do?! We can't give her our miraculous!" Chat panicked.

Ignoring his worrisome questions, Ladybug gripped her yo-yo. "Lucky Charm!" A gallon of gasoline fell into her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

 _Pile of cars… Cataclysm… Street lamps…_

Ladybug gasped. "Chat Noir, use your cataclysm to get people nearby out of here!"

Chat nodded as he began to lead witnesses out. After getting all off the bridge, he yelled. "Cataclysm!" Right claw glowing, he touched the brick wall enclosing the river from the main district. As it disintegrated, the blond led everyone through the tunnel, back into land.

"Good kitty," Ladybug mumbled before she refocused her attention back to Kinetix. Opening the can, she drenched the street lamps and cars in gasoline before pushing them into a pile.

"You can't win, Ladybug! Unless _you_ want to be the casualty, you better give me your miraculous!"

"We've got everyone, LB!" Chat Noir called out.

Wrapping her yo-yo around the pile of metal, Ladybug grasped her yo-yo. "If I die, at least I know I saved lives tonight!" With one final yell, the spotted heroine swung her yo-yo as the mixture of cars and street lamps were hurled towards the akuma.

Kinetix shrieked as she focused her energy towards the projectile. Waving her hands, she tried to throw it away. Unfortunately, her powers triggered the gasoline as an explosion threw Kinetix off her feet.

Seeing her opportunity, Ladybug rushed towards the greenette. Breaking the necklace, she smiled. "I'm freeing you from evil!" After capturing the akuma, she reopened her yo-yo. "Bye-bye little butterfly-"  
Before Ladybug could blink, the waves Kinetix was supposed to be holding up gave way as the bluenette was crushed by the water.

The last thing she saw was the murky picture of Kinetix being surrounded by a mixture of police and press.

The last thing she felt was the icy cold water piercing her skin through the suit.

The last thing she heard was a desperate cat calling for his lady.

 _That,_ and one final beep fading away.

 _Beep._

 **A/N: Haha, I hate writing akuma battles but I loved Kinetix so much.** **Who is basically a discount Polaris from the X-Men.**

 **"He realized the potential power of his foe"**

 **Did you get the pun? No?**

 **Lol this was not how I originally wrote this chapter. I actually was gonna continue, but then I realized I already had 2,000 words and was like "Why not guarantee these readers will return for more?"**

 **So yeah, you're welcome.**

 **Bug Out!**


	11. Destiny

Chapter Ten: Destiny

 **A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter (yay) but I really wanted to leave it on a thought provoking-ish sentence. And if you're curious, Kinetix's power is basically she can control frequencies.**

 **Future CanaryBug here and... AGH I KNOW IM LATE!**

 **Rose Tiger: Oh no, please save her!**

 **sjf0emdlwp230286fhxmwsolwpe: Yes. That's exactly what I meant.**

 **black neko hime: Kinetix was holding up the bridge as leverage, but as Ladybug purified the akuma, the water had nothing holding it up so Ladybug was swept away.**

 **Yuxhum: ill try to do better!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Thanks! I like your derpiness!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Destiny: (noun) Events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future_

Only a few years ago, Chat Noir and Ladybug fought only a Pigeon man. Now, they were fighting a woman who can make things spontaneously combust.

Both of them could tell Hawkmoth was getting more desperate and dangerous, as each akuma got closer than the last. There were days Chat Noir didn't know how long he'd last, but it had always helped that Ladybug was always by his side. But what if she wasn't?

This was Ladybug's craziest plan, and he supported it. Once Chat evacuated all the citizens, he could only watch as his lady charged towards Kinetix. He thought they had won. He thought she would reverse everything to where it belonged. But she never got the chance.

As the waves crashed onto the bridge, Chat Noir stared in shock as the bluenette was pulled and swept away. He stared wide-eyed as the woman he loved tried to reach for he yo-yo, but it was too late as the unforgiving waves pulled her into the abyss below.

Reporters and police surrounded both him and the unconscious akuma, who was yet to be reversed from Hawkmoth's evil grasp. Chat saw the pure butterfly daintily fly away, without a care in the world.

"Any word on the situation?"

"Why hasn't Kinetix turned back?"

"Where is Ladybug?"

Brushing the nosy press away, Chat Noir grasped his staff as he dove into the water. Without a second thought, he was now searching the flooded canal, with only his silver staff to provide air. He felt his eyes sting as he felt the fading chance of him ever seeing spots again, but he pushed on. For what felt like minutes he searched for a sign that Ladybug was still alive.

He refused to believe she was gone.

He refused to believe Ladybug was dead.

He refused to believe Ladybug was gone because of him.

And that's when he saw a silhouette float deliriously in the water. Charging towards the body, he expected the familiarity of the mask, but he was wrong.

 _Marinette?_

Chat Noir became hysterical at the sight of his friend.

 _Was she here?  
Did I miss her when I was evacuating everyone?_

 _Why was she here in the first place?_

The blond saw her porcelain skin pale, signaling him he was almost out of time. But Ladybug was still here, but he couldn't let Marinette drown because he was so careless.

 _I'm sorry, M'lady._

Picking up steam, Chat Noir carried Marinette back to land, much to the shock of passerby.

"Who is this, Chat Noir?"  
"Did you miss her earlier?"  
"Is Ladybug... dead?"

He turned to see the final question being asked by Alya, who gripped her phone tenderly, mouth agape. He could only pity the reporter as she dropped her phone and ran towards her friend.

"... Marinette…"

Every reporter stopped clamoring as they could only stare at the young reporter crying over her best friend's body. A rare occurrence, as those holding the cameras turned them off, in respect.

"Is she…"

"She still has a pulse." Chat Noir said shakily. "But L-Ladybug is still out there. Alya, what do I-"  
"Take her to her place." Alya whispered fiercely, wiping her tears. "I will look for Ladybug, but you need to focus on Marinette. Do you hear me?"  
Chat Noir nodded, knowing he'll regret this decision. Refocusing his grip, he leaped past witnesses as he bounded towards the bakery.

He saw the buildings nearby, flooded with water. He saw people hugging their loved ones, glad to be alive. And then he glanced at Marinette, whose bluebell eyes have yet to be seen. And then he took one last look at the Pont Marie's river, which held Paris' beloved hero in its banks.

Carefully landing on the bakery, he opened the balcony hatch. He felt guilty for disturbing the Dupain-Cheng's home, but Alya told him to take her here, instead of the hospital. Placing the bluenette on the chaise, he crumpled on the floor as his transformation gave way.

Tenderly picking up his kwami, Plagg weakly said. "Sorry kid, I tried to hold up your transformation as long as I possibly could."

"You lasted ten minutes longer than usual. I can't thank you enough, Plagg." Adrien smiled, before looking at Marinette. "Go find you some food downstair, I need to look after Marinette."

Once he was finally alone, he stared at the bluenette, before he began to cry.

"I am so sorry, Marinette. I d-didn't see you, and now you might be dead because of me. I should have never made a scene at school, I should have never given people the idea we were dating." He stared at his ring. "You should have stayed away from me when you could, because this is all my fault. Everything that has happened to you, it's because of me! I _am_ bad luck, yet you chose to stay with me, because you are the only one who cared. You were the only one I could talk to, and you were the only one who knew about everything. And now you're dead and I don't know what I'll-"  
 _Cough_

 _Cough_

Adrien's eyes widened as Marinette weakly coughed out water. Eyes still shut, he exhaled in relief.

"Chat?" Her voice quivered.

Before Marinette could turn towards his detransformed self, Adrien stopped her. "I'm detransformed, Princess."

As Plagg reentered the room, cheese in tow, Marinette lightly chuckled. "I thought I told you to stop calling me Princess."

Adrien smiled. "I'm gonna go to the other room to transform." He lightly pecked her forehead. "I'll be right back, _Princess._ "

Plagg trailed behind before Marinette stopped him, careful not to look at the detransformed Chat Noir.

"Is Tikki… Is she alright?" She said in a low whisper. The bluenette smiled as Plagg nodded, before rushing back to his owner.

Already in the room parallel, Adrien raised his eyebrow. "Weren't you just behind me? What took you so long?"

"I was taking in the beautiful scenery." The kwami replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. Plagg, Claws Out!"

Reentering Marinette's bedroom, Chat Noir grabbed the fuchsia blanket, laying it on the bluenette's now shivering body. She gave a weak smile, before turning to the opposing side to rest.

"Plagg, what should I do? I don't want her to die of hypothermia! Should I take her to the hospital?"

"No hospitals." Marinette said quickly. Without giving an explanation to the confused kitten, she gripped the tender blanket before resuming her cat nap.

"You heard Pigtails, no hospitals." A voice echoed in his head. "Just keep her dry and warm, and let her sleep it off."

"Marinette? Marinette are you there?"

Chat Noir gasped as Sabine Cheng's voice rang throughout the halls. "Oh no."

Diving into a pile of laundry, Chat shut his glowing eyes as the wooden hatch gave way.

"Marinette?" Sabine asked, concerned at her daughter's position. After a brief moment of silence, she chuckled. "You can come out, Chat Noir."

Emerging from the pile of clothes, the blond sheepishly grinned. "How'd you guess?"

"You and Marinette aren't exactly the most quiet people. Then again, that's what I loved most about her. I could always know if something was wrong." She smiled, before walking towards her daughter. Kneeling down, she frowned as she lovingly placed the back of her palm on Marinette's porcelain forehead. "Oh, _hái zi_ _ *****_..."

"What do you mean by 'loved'?" Chat Noir asked. The bluenette turned to the hero, before refocusing her gaze on her kin.

"Marinette has some secrets, yes, but a mother knows her daughter. All in due time, Chat Noir."

As the black cat looked down in shame, Sabine looked at Marinette's friend. "Tom is prepping some soup to give to Marinette once she wakes up. Don't worry, he knows you're here too. Could you help him out and give me the room."  
Chat Noir nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Cheng."

Before he could leave the room, Chat Noir felt a hand grab his shoulder. "One more thing: Call me _Mom,_ dear."

* * *

Sabine loved her daughter more than she loved life itself.

She loved to see Marinette's warm smile and how her bluebell eyes could pierce even the coldest of hearts. She thought she knew everything about her daughter. She thought she had seen it all.

Sabine remembered when Marinette was taking a shower, she had entered her room in order to do a bit of cleaning. She remembered when she wiped the computer's monitor, she accidently knocked over Marinette's purse. As it fell to the ground, she heard an unmistakable yelp as it hit the wooden floor. Sabine remembered staring at the pink purse for a while, not moving.

 _No._

Sabine remembered hearing the shower's tap shut off. She remembered picking up the purse and carefully placing it back on the table. Sabine remembered quietly exiting her daughter's room, face still etched in shock. She remembered her husband asking if she was wrong, comparing her face to a ghost. Sabine remembered staring right into Tom Dupain's eyes, and nodding.

Here she was, knelt beside her unconscious daughter, who was wrapped in a blanket by someone Marinette had trusted for so long.

But to what extent?

Glancing upwards, Sabine smiled as she stared at the blackened earrings that hung on her daughter's ears.

"It's been a long time, Tikki."

Turning around, Sabine saw the red kwami emerge from her daughter's sopping wet bag. "I can't believe it ended up being my own daughter."

"She reminds me a lot like you." Tikki said warmly. "She is just as kind-hearted as you, not to mention of lot of her yo-yo tricks bear a striking resemblance to yours."

Floating towards her holder, Tikki apologetically looked at Marinette's mother. "I am so sorry I didn't prevent this."

She sighed. "You did everything you could…" Bending down, a single tear shed as it created a small puddle on the floor. Sabine smiled. "After all, destiny is a fickle thing. Even when you least expect it, everything has a reason behind it."

 **A/N: As you can see, I've done something a bit different by doing a different POV than either Mari or Chat. I feel like this was a nice stray from my original direction (I didn't originally plan for Mari to get smacked by waves... Or for waves to even be used at all) and I** **absolutely** **LOVE the Sabine!Ladybug headcanon!**

 **And can we all just take a sec to appreciate how freaking motherly Sabine is? Like, adopt me!**

 **Another thing to add is that although this is not canonically correct, this story makes it so akuma victims do not revert back until the Miraculous Cure is used.**

 **Bug Out!**


	12. Legacy

Chapter Eleven: Legacy

 **A/N: I have nothing to say except that Frozer, The Queen's Trilogy and Catalyst killed me.**

 **Rose Tiger: I'm glad I was able to give you something unexpected!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Aww thanks! I'm flattered!**

 **mayuralover: Yay! Glad someone agrees with me!**

 **Guest: I do too...**

 **Tunacorn: Thanks!**

 **WriterGal (Whose name seems to cut off whenever I save the doc): askhkskdhkk I hope so too!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Legacy: An amount of money or property left to someone in a will; what they leave behind_

Chat Noir steadily carried a bowl of soup up the stairs. Each tap of his heel reminded him of all the better choices he could have made. Maybe, just maybe, if he was smarter, both Ladybug and Marinette would be in perfect condition and Kinetix would have been reverted back to her civilian form.

The wooden hatch opened as he saw Sabine still bent across her daughter's chaise. As she turned to smile at his kindness, the blond could have sworn he saw a red streak fly by.

"Ah, I knew Tom would get a bit too carried away." She lightly chuckled. "Before you ask, Marinette is doing fine. A bit cold, but she's healing."

Noticing his frown, Marinette's mother slowly stood up and walked closer to the hero. "I can see your reservation, _hái zi._ "

"Child." Chat Noir translated, much to the shock of Mrs. Cheng.

"I didn't expect for you to know Chinese. Marinette would always fall asleep to the sound of a Chinese lullaby when she was young. Well, I think I should give you some time alone. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Hearing the hatch close, Chat Noir timidly inched closer to the girl he had just saved only a couple hours ago. Placing the soup on the nearby end table, he knelt down and grabbed the bluenette's hand.

Although no words were said, the silence said a million words as the only thing that was heard was the ragged breathing of a certain black cat.

He sighed.

Bending his head down, every time Chat Noir closes his eyes, all he can hear is Ladybug's faint scream for help, _oh how loud he could hear her scream._ All he could see was Marinette's pale and almost lifeless body floating helplessly in the Pont Marie's canal. And all he could feel was the icy water piercing his skin, and how he could feel him crying for both Marinette and Ladybug's safety.

No one had contacted him about Ladybug, and as much as it hurt him, he knew Ladybug…

 _Ladybug was dead._

He wanted to cry, let all his anger and despair out, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong, for Sabine, for Tom, for Alya, for Ladybug, for Marinette-

 _Oh, Marinette._

If she could see him now, she would be so disappointed that the same boy she had called her friend, just let Paris' heroine die, because of _him._

And what would he cry about anyway?

For himself? For all those who would lose their idol? Marinette was supposed to be the princess on the balcony. Marinette was supposed to be the one to sit him down. Marinette was supposed to be the person to tell him everything was going to be alright.

But she wasn't.

Because she was dying.

Because of _him._

He could see the utter lie that clouded Sabine's eyes. He knew that she would never tell him that his dear friend might be dying from Hypothermia. Marinette will be alright.

He could only hope.

"Please come back, Marinette. Alya needs you. Your parents need you. _I_ need you."

* * *

She tried to reach for her yo-yo. She promised.

She tried to keep her eyes open long enough. She promised.

She tried to protect the people of Paris. She promised.

But even Ladybugs can run out of luck. She promised.

But even the most innocent can lie and say everything was alright.

 _She promisedf._

Ladybug knew how fast life can change. In an instant, she made a best friend. In an instant, she donned red spots. And in an instant, she fell in love.

In a blink of an eye, Ladybug felt her body being pulled into the depths of the canal. Ladybug floated deliriously without a plan as her earrings gave one final beep.

She was going to die.

And her true identity will be on full display.

And everyone will know that the beloved Ladybug, was just the mere baker's daughter Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 _Chat, I'm sorry, You'll have to finish the fight we started._

 _Alya, I'm sorry I never had a chance to explain._

 _Maman, Papa, I'm sorry you had to find out this way._

 _Paris, I'm sorry that I failed you._

 _Tikki, I'm sorry I was an incompetent Ladybug._

 _And Adrien, I'm sorry I didn't give you another chance…_

A flash of light erupted as Marinette could feel the comfort of her suit no longer with her. As her vision hazed, all Marinette could do is pray that Tikki would be okay.

Marinette could faintly remember whatever went down underwater. She could scarcely remember being lifted from the water by an unknown figure. But she could _never_ forget the sheer volume of her best friend's cry. She wanted to open up her eyes and tell her she's fine, but Marinette had no control over her body. So her pale body stayed limp, with consciousness fading by the second. She could feel the breeze escape her hair as she was being transported to who knows where. Her lungs burned, her body ached, but once she was laid onto a familiar pink fabric, she knew she was home.

And that's when Marinette's heart was wrenched into two. She could hear her partner's desperate pleas and cries. She could hear the pure anguish in Chat Noir's voice. She refused to see him suffer because she was too _weak_ to get up.

She _refused._

Her cough echoed in Marinette's ears, and as her exhausted slits opened her eyes, she didn't see her pun-loving friend. She saw a partner eaten up by remorse, only to be reawakened by her revival. Well, a shadow at least.

"I'm detransformed, Princess!"

Those three words triggered Marinette's Ladybug reflexes as she quickly turned to the left, avoiding Chat Noir.

 _Reckless, Marinette, reckless. Your identities must stay secret._

After a moment of awkward silence and near-drowning victims regaining their composure, Marinette quipped, "I thought I told you to stop calling me Princess."  
Marinette slightly twitched at the hoarseness of her voice. Suddenly, she couldn't stop twitching and started to shiver. Ignoring this, the bluenette stopped Plagg once Chat was far enough away that she couldn't see anything but a silhouette.

"Is Tikki… Is she alright?" The bluenette smiled as the God of destruction nodded, before catching up with his owner.

Too blind to see, Marinette relaxed knowing that Tikki was safely nuzzled inside her purse. But that relief was soon short lived as she realized that no one seemed to know what happened to Ladybug.

 _Oh no._

Marinette's body, combined with the thought of people thinking she was dead and the fact the water was way more colder than she anticipated, began to uncontrollably shiver as a transformed Chat Noir walked in. The bluenette weakly smiled at the cat, wanting to prove that she was strong…

 _When she wasn't._

As her body was embraced by the warmth of the blanket, Marinette could only blame herself for not being strong enough to fight. For not being strong enough to push through and reassure people she was fine. For not being strong enough to refuse Chat Noir's care, because someone as weak as her didn't deserve saving.

She was _Ladybug,_ for goodness sake! She was supposed to follow the legacy of powerful man and women who have worn the mantle before her. She was a disgrace to all of them.

Drunk on exhaustion, Marinette lazily closed her eyes, consciousness barely withstanding.

"Plagg, what should I do? I don't want her to die of hypothermia! Should I take her to the hospital?"

"No hospitals."

Marinette was strong enough to say that.

But Marinette wasn't strong enough to keep awake.

This was the last thing Marinette remembered… before everything went blank.

* * *

"Easy, don't want to overexert yourself."

"She only got hypothermia, Tom, not a broken back."

"We've got you, Princess- MARINETTE. Marinette, you'll be fine."

Marinette groggily opened her eyes to see her loved ones in front of her. She saw the concern in her parents eyes and saw the reassuring smile from her feline friend.

"What time is it…" Marinette mumbled.

"6:59 AM. You've been out for a while." Chat answered.

"Sweetie, what was the last thing you remembered?" Tom Dupain asked his daughter.

"I-I remember telling Chat… no… hospitals." Marinette's head rolled around before the blond grabbed her by the shoulders to stop the movement.

"Take it easy, Marinette. For someone who refused professional medical attention, you're doing just fine." Green eyes turned towards the Dupain-Chengs. "Can we have the room?"

Nodding, the two bakers left through the hatch, leaving two polar opposites alone. Marinette stared at Chat Noir, before placing a tender hand on his face.

"There's scratches on your face. I thought… the miraculous cure would have fixed it."

Chat Noir sighed. "It should have… if Ladybug got the chance to use it."  
Releasing the scar-ridden cheek from her glass, Marinette's face dropped. "Chat, what happened?"  
"Ladybug was swept by the waves before she could fix everything. No one can find her body or any sign of life and I'm worried…" His voice hitched.

 _No._

 _No no no no no no no no no no no._

"The Pont Marie… Kinetix… everything…" Marinette trailed off. Stopping dead in her tracks, she stared at the black cat. "Do _you_ think she's dead?"

"Well, there hasn't been any evidential proof she got out of the canal and-"  
"It's a yes or no question. Do you think Ladybug is dead?"  
 _Silence._

" _Yes._ "

 _Chat…_

 _I never wanted this._

"Why would you save me?" Marinette whispered.

"What do you mean?"  
"You knew Ladybug was in the canal as well. You could've left me to try and search for Ladybug, but you didn't. So why did you do it? Why did you choose me over Ladybug?"

"I-I couldn't have just left you there. Marinette, you're my friend-"

"And Ladybug was your loved one! She could've drowned because of me. So tell me the truth, why was I more important than Ladybug? Why didn't you let me drown-"  
"Because it was what Ladybug would've wanted!" Chat Noir shouted, lips quaking at the volume of his voice. "It's because it was what Ladybug would have wanted.."  
"Well, the dead don't ask for anything." Marinette said, tears pouring out.

"Even though my mom is dead, she still asks me to be a better person than her." Chat Noir said quietly. "And even if Ladybug really is gone…"

" _It's the living's duty to carry on the legacy of the dead."_

Marinette gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
"Ladybug had always told me that if something happens to either of us, we have to carry on, _rebound_. Because it's also the strong's duty to protect the weak." Chat Noir sniffled.

"I-I think it's best if you go home, Chat. I don't want to worry the people at your house."

"You sure, Princess?"

"It's the weak's job to look after the strong."

Chat Noir nodded, "You are one of the strongest people I know. Never forget that." And as the breeze entered the bedroom, he smiled at the bluenette. "You really are the one that rises."

Positive she was alone, Marinette called out, "Tikki? You there?"

The kwami emerged from the stack of books, rushing to hug her owner. "Marinette! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine Tikki, a little woozy but I'll survive." Turning on the computer's monitor, Marinette froze to see the news flooded with reports that Ladybug was dead. Destruction flooded the streets of Paris as the bluenette turned to her kwami. "Tikki…"

"Marinette, whatever you're thinking, it isn't a good idea seeing as how you're still recovering." Tikki cautioned.

"I can't just sit here and wait! Paris is a mess, people think Ladybug is dead, and the akuma is incarcerated until she gets reverted back! Tikki, I have to do something!"  
She sighed. "Just be careful, Marinette. Don't overexert yourself."

Marinette nodded as she stood up.

 _Paris needs their beacon of hope._

 _And I'm here to give them one._

"Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

As Ladybug leaped from building to building, she saw the utter despair etched on Parisian's faces. Passing by the Pont Marie, she could see the landmark being cordoned off by the police.

 _I was supposed to continue the legacy of the Ladybug by protecting the home I love._

 _Instead, I ruined it._

Making sure to avoid passerby, the bluenette dived into the water below, determination in her eye. Using her yo-yo as a source of air, she swam across the river, searching for the spotted gallon of gasoline. After what felt like hours of wasted time, Ladybug spotted gasoline planted into the sandy bottom of the canal. She smiled as she made sure to lock it in her hand.

Yo-yo in hand, the spotted heroine extended it as she pulled herself from the water, to the awe of nearby citizens.

"Ladybug! You're alive!"

"You did it!"  
Smiling, she made her way to the Eiffel Tower and planting her feet firm on the metal bars, she shouted, "People of Paris! I promise Chat Noir and I would do everything in our power to keep you safe!"

 _It's the strong's duty to protect the weak._

 _And the living's duty to protect the legacy of the fallen._

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

 **A/N:** **Writing this chapter gave me insight on the struggle between our main protagonists. While both of them deal with strength and being too weak, Chat Noir deals more with the guilt aspect and not being able to forgive himself. As we delve deeper into the series, we can see his guilt escape for a few moments before our little trooper locks it all back up. With Marinette, we see especially in Origins that she deals with honor and not being good enough. She obviously has a low self esteem and always downs herself. I believe that my story is basically peeling away bits of our characters. What about you? What do you think?**

 **Bug Out!**


	13. Rebound

Chapter Twelve: Rebound

 **A/N: This has a lot of POV changes so... yeah. Just a warning.**

 **Rose Tiger: No spoilers, but I think you'll be content with this chapter... despite its poor writing and potentially used dialogue.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Send me those tears, and I'll pour them into a mug!**

 **white writer: Yeah, at this point (KOFF KOFF MAYURA) ML has become more than a kid's show**

 **black neko hime: Knowing Marinette's legendary stubbornness... that won't be an option.**

 **coolbeans04: Will a reveal happen?**

 **Christirose13: Glad you like it!**

 _Rebound: (verb) To bounce back_

" _Why did you save me?"_

This one question took over Chat Noir's mind, plaguing him with nothing but guilt. Marinette was his friend, but she thought he should have saved Ladybug. That she wasn't worth saving.

As Chat escaped the bakery, he began to wander around the city. He could see the mass destruction of the Pont Marie and could see newspaper stands lined with headlines such as 'Ladybug Has Fallen'. Even though he knew she was gone, Chat just couldn't accept that the love of his life could just… _die._

Travelling to the Agreste Mansion, he heard sudden cheers of ecstasy. Curious, the blond walked closer to the sounds before he heard a call he thought he would never hear again.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Before he could have time to process, a swarm of ladybugs surrounded him. After parting ways, he could feel that his skin had been completely healed, and that the Pont Marie was fixed.

 _Ladybug?_

Chat Noir ran as fast as he could, with complete disregard for his own safety. He scaled the Eiffel Tower, and soon, he was eye to eye with his lady.

"Ladybug?"

"Chat Noir, I am so sorry. I wanted to alert you sooner but-"  
Without hesitation, the black cat wrapped his arms around Ladybug. "I thought you were dead."

"I would have told everyone sooner, but it was hard for me to recover after being dumped into the canal. I really am sorry, Chat. It must have been hard for you-"  
He was crying now. "I am so sorry for how I acted after battling RockLock. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. What if that was the last thing you'd remember me by?"  
"Oh _Chaton,_ I will always forgive you." Ladybug smiled. "And thank you."

"For what?" Chat Noir asked.

"You could have abandoned Marinette to go looking for me, yet you knew I would have wanted otherwise. She could have drowned, and I could not be more prouder that you made the right decision."

"You know, I told a friend that it's the strong's duty to protect the weak, but it's more importantly the living's duty to carry on the legacy of the dead." Chat chuckled.

"Some wise words, from a _tomcat_."  
"Ahh, you know you love it, _Lovebug_."

"You're such a flirt." Ladybug scoffed.

"But I'm your flirt." Chat Noir winked.

As Ladybug pushed him away, she looked concerningly at the sunrise.

"Uh Chat, what time is it?"  
"7:50 AM?"

"AGH! School starts in 10 minutes!" Ladybug said, extending her yo-yo.

"Wait, are you sure school is your biggest priority right now? I mean, you almost drowned a few hours ago…"  
"And what will I tell my teacher? 'Sorry I didn't come yesterday, I was Ladybug and almost drowned.'?" Ladybug remarked. "It's sweet that you're looking out for me, but I think skipping school isn't an option."

Chat Noir sighed.

"Whatever you want, M'ladybug."

* * *

Swinging from a nearby wifi signal pole, Ladybug leaped in the air.

"Spots Off." She whispered, reverting back as she landed. Climbing down the balcony hatch she exhaled a sigh of relief as she made it right before her parents entered the room. Grabbing her backpack, she followed them downstairs to the bakery.

"Are you sure you want to this, Marinette? You're still recovering." Tom questioned concerningly.

"Thanks for worrying about me, _papa_ , but I'll be fine. Besides, Ladybug's Miracle Cure should have done _something_ and I don't want to worry Alya any longer." Marinette smiled, kissing her parents on the cheeks. "See you later!"

Running across the street, the bluenette found herself face to face with the steps to Collège Françoise Dupont.

Tikki popped up from her bag. "Relax, Marinette. You've been through so much in the last 24 hours. School should be a piece of cake!"

Nodding, Marinette entered the school, much to the surprise of others.

"Is that Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Didn't she get dumped into the canal less than a day ago?"

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Marinette!" The designer's best friend charged towards her before sucking her into a tight hug. "I was so worried you would die."

Marinette remembered Alya's desperate cries. She shuddered. "And I was worried that Paris would have lost a hero."

Before the brunette could respond, a bunch of Marinette's friends ran towards her, forming a group embrace. Although hard to see, in the distance, Marinette saw a certain Adrien smiling across the school.

"Hey." The bluenette mouthed.

"Hey." He whispered back.

As the school bell rang, Mme. Bustier's class filed inside the room. Sitting in her usual seat, Marinette couldn't help but glance at the blond.

 _Maybe it's time we rebound from this mess._

"Before we start class today, I'd like to start with our daily compliments! Marinette and Adrien?"

 _Dang._

 _Really?_

Walking down towards the middle of the classroom, Marinette found herself face to face with the model.

"Why don't you start first, Marinette?"

"Uh, Adrien, you've always been so kind to uh me and everyone here. You are a great friend." Marinette sputtered out.

"Last night, I saw you cheat death. And even though the Miracle Cure probably made the recovery easier, it probably wasn't easy to come here so soon. You are one the strongest people I know." Adrien smiled earnestly.

As the two went back to their seats, Marinette felt Adrien discreetly slip something in her hand. Once she was back in her row, she opened her palm to see a note in her hand.

 _Can you meet me at the park_

 _during lunch break?_

 _We need to talk_

 _-Adrien_

Glancing up to see Adrien awaiting her response, she curtly nodded.

 _It's a date._

* * *

"Plagg, what was I thinking?! Why would Marinette even agree to talk to me after everything that had went down?! She probably is just going to change her mind and ditch me!"

Plagg casually munched his cheese. "Calm down, kid. Marinette isn't like that. She'll come."

A few minutes later, Plagg zoomed into Adrien's pocket as the bluenette walked into the park. Stopping, the two made brief eye contact before she sat down beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey." The blond replied back.

"So uh what do you want to talk about?" Marinette asked quietly.

"I'm really sorry!" Marinette twitched at his volume. "I hate myself for rejecting you without giving you a decent explanation. I hate that you've had to go through so much and you still have to deal with me! I hate that we've hardly talked to each other and basically broke off our friendship!"

"Broke of our.. No! Adrien, we'll always be friends! It's just… this has just been a lot to process and I couldn't find a way to cope with it except lashing out at you." She smiled.

"Yet you're still a bit mad at me…" Adrien sighed.

"I'm not _mad,_ it's just…" Marinette trailed off.

"Look, I get what you're trying to do and I truly appreciate it." A small smile appeared on Marinette's face. "But it's gonna take a bit more than 'forgive and forget' for both of us to heal."

 _Oh._

 _Of course_

Before Adrien could have time to process, Marinette briefly hugged to blond before finishing with a small squeeze.

"But you're off to a good start."

As those blue pigtails bounced away, a warm smile appeared on the blond's face, knowing reconciliation and redemption were in the near future.

 _Thank you, Marinette. For bringing me back._

* * *

 _Thump!  
_ "Hey Princess! Looks like someone's feeling happy tonight!" Chat Noir chirped.

Marinette threw a straw at him. "Do I need to put a muzzle on you so you can stop calling me 'Princess'?"

"Aren't muzzles for dogs?" Chat snorted.

"I think they can make an exception." Marinette shot back. "But yes, I'm in a good mood tonight."

"How so?"

"When I was in the canal, I thought I would die. And all the adrenaline swam in my head. I thought about you, Alya, my parents, how I regretted failing all of you." The bluenette smiled sadly. "But for some reason, I thought about Adrien. I wanted to give him another chance. So at school, I was less reserved around him and it paid off. During lunch, we apologized. Honestly, I think it'll take a while for me to fully forgive him, but it's a start."

Chat Noir smiled. "I'm glad you two have made up, but do you still have feelings for him?"

Marinette sighed. "Right now... I don't know."

He smirked. "This may seem like a weird question, but why did you forgive him?

"You'd assume I liked him because of his good looks, but that isn't it at all." Marinette glanced at Chat. "At first, I hated him because I thought he was just like Chloe. But I was wrong. He's different. He took the time to show me how kind he truly is. No one had ever noticed me like that before. He made me feel wanted… But today, I realized all he truly wanted was my safety, nothing more. Nobody's perfect, and maybe it was time I realized there were two sides of the story.

As Marinette wiped the stray tears in her eyes, she turned to a solemn Chat.

"Now tell me, why do you like Ladybug?" Marinette grinned mischievously. "Now this is gonna be interesting."

"I-It was strange. It was strange because Ladybug was someone I thought I could be really good friends with, but soon, she won me over. It was her hard work and determination that showed me that whoever she is beneath that mask, she is a hero."

"Chat…" Marinette sniffled. Quickly wiping her eyes, she stared at Chat Noir: her partner, her companion, her _friend_. Because of him, Marinette knew she was something more than just a baker's daughter. She and Ladybug are one. She is a friend, a confidant, and most importantly, a protector of Paris.

Death can come at her all it wants, but as long as she's still standing, as long as Chat Noir is still standing, she will keep fighting. She will not back down.

 _So Hawkmoth, you better get the heck out of our city while you still can._

"You really are a smitten kitten."

"And you're a lovesick princess."

 **A/N: And that concludes the first arc of Solace! I'll be working on the second arc,** **Reconciliation** **as you're reading this and hope I'll be able to haul it out soon! No guarantees, because I've been ridiculously busy. This has been a blast to write and hope that you'll stay along for the ride!**

 **Bug Out!**


	14. Reconciliation

**Part II**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Reconciliation**

 **A/N: I am not happy with how this chapter turned out.**

 **I am just going to put that out there.**

 **Despite the brewing cauldron of ideas I have for this arc, I couldn't find a good way to articulate the exposition.**

 **So yeah, if you end up cringing at the declined quality... I'm sorry.**

 **And I should have waited. I should have waited one more week, but I just couldn't.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: When will the MariChat begin? whEN WILL THE MARICHAT BEGIN? If you can't tell, I'm going for a sloooooow burn. Enjoy!**

 **Rose Tiger: Me too...**

 **mayuralover: Thank you! I'll need it...**

 **ChristiRose13: You know that moment when you read a really amazing review and you feel like running a marathon? That's me.**

 **coolbeans04: Thank you so much!**

 _Reconciliation: (noun) the restoration of friendly relations_

Marinette was never one to lose control over her emotions.

That's a lie. There were multiple times Marinette choose passion or practical. Even as the cool-headed Ladybug, there were always times she would lash out on those she thought were unworthy. This was not the case.

It had been three weeks since Marinette had made amends with Adrien. And for some reason, it had been three weeks since she had last seen Chat Noir out of costume. She had tried to get in contact with the cat, but with no prevail. If she and Chat still didn't do their weekly patrols, the bluenette would have assumed he's dead! But nevertheless, she tried to focus on the matter at hand: Adrien.

Marinette had thought she would take things slow with him, slowly build up a relation with him. But the boy seemed so desperate to make things how they were before, it got difficult. Because things would never be the same. There will always be some sort of awkwardness when the two hung out. This was what Marinette wanted to avoid before.

But as always, she chose passion over practical.

As Marinette walked down the courtyard, her gaze met Adrien's. Immediately looking away, she chasticized herself.

 _Stop staring, Marinette. You're making it more awkward than it is. He's just a friend._

Walking up the stairs, she saw an impatient Alya.

"Girl, look! It's Chat Noir! We haven't seen him in public for weeks! Have you?"

"We've still been doing patrols, but he's been even more cautious as to hiding from everyone. Do you think he's avoiding someone?" Marinette asked.

"You."

The bluenette arched back. "ME?! W-why would you say that? Why would he be avoiding me?"

"From what it seems to me, you guys have been growing closer. Maybe he's just scared he'll have to 'choose' Ladybug or Marinette." Alya shrugged.

"What are you talking about?! We're just friends!" Marinette exclaimed. "And anyways, who's to say it won't end up how it was with Adrien. I mean, you were wrong about his feelings, who's saying it'll be any different?"

Alya grabbed the bluenette by the shoulders. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, listen to me. You will find love. Whether it be with Adrien or Chat, you deserve to be happy."

Marinette nodded, as the two headed to class.

 _I can do this._

 _I'm Ladybug, after all._

* * *

Adrien had always kept control over his emotions.

Except when he was Chat Noir. That's when he could free himself from his father's overbearing control and be _him._ Adrien had always believed that he wore a mask, metaphorically and physically.

As Adrien Agreste, teenage heartthrob, he had to be perfect. He had to refrain from using any negative emotion, in order to not tarnish his family's name. Adrien wanted to say this was preparation when it came to being targeted by akumas, but he knew it was only because to his father, he was nothing more than a model.

And that's when a guardian angel came in the form of destruction. With the help of Plagg, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, a public figure whose voice can be heard freely. As Chat Noir, he could freely chase his lady, publicly embarrass himself, and save the day all from the comfort of a mask.

If he could, Adrien would stay Chat Noir forever, but he knew Plagg would never let him. Not to mention that people like Nino, Alya and Marinette would miss him.

 _Marinette_. It's been weeks since he had visited her, and it hurt him every time. But if Adrien went, he knew that buzzy feeling would come back.

The feeling knowing that he'd eventually have to choose between Marinette and Ladybug. But Marinette was just a friend. So how could he consider her as anything more?

After their falling out and eventual rekindling, Marinette had made it clear she wanted to avoid the topic of their friendship as much as possible. But even he could tell that Marinette was hurting. Maybe just one visit…

 _No._ Until Adrien sorts out these unwanted, and most likely unrequited, feelings, it was better to stay away from Marinette before he says something they'd both regret. He was _not_ going to get on her bad side both in and out the suit.

But what will Adrien face when he finally returns?

"Dude?"

Adrien jolted up. Staring at his concerned friend, he laughed sheepishly at the snickers that were thrown at him.

"How long have I been out of it?" The blond asked drowsily.

"About five minutes." As Adrien examined the onlookers, he could see Marinette staring at him sympathetically.

And with a single gaze by those bluebell eyes, Adrien decided that he'd wait no longer. He was going to visit his princess. Tonight.

"Son, we will be traveling to Milan in order to gain more exposure for the company."  
 _Dang it._

* * *

Two months.

Two _freaking_ months.

It had been two months since Marinette had heard a word from him. And she hated every second of it.

At first she had assumed Chat was just avoiding her because of the most recent visit, but it had been weeks since she had ever heard from him as Ladybug! At first she feared for his life, but Marinette realized Master Fu would have informed her about any changes, but even he had no clue as to Chat Noir's whereabouts.

Until the black cat dropped in, uninvited, onto Marinette Dupain-Cheng's bronze balcony. Maybe she could of said "hi", or asked how he'd been. But no, she had to confront him in the least welcoming way possible.

"Princess-"  
"Two months." Marinette growled, voice low. "You've been gone for two freaking months. Two months and not a single thought occured to you to tell me you were alright?!"

"Marinette, I'm sorry-"  
"I thought you were dead! O-or something had happened to you! You idiot! Do you know how scared I was?!" Marinette shouted.

"I have been keeping low, but you're right. I should have told you about it. I'm really sorry-"

"The last time I saw you, you were scratched up! What do you think I thought when you had never shown up?"  
"Marinette, please-"

"Enough!" Marinette threw a cup at Chat Noir, who blocked it with his suit. "You better have a good explanation as to where the heck you've been!"

"I've been away from Paris." Chat Noir said, brushing off the broken remains of the cup. "I couldn't get a hold of anyone because I had never gotten a chance to transform."

"Stop withholding the truth from me." Marinette sighed. "Although nobody had seen you on camera, I see you bouncing around with Ladybug on patrol. You've been on patrol for three weeks before you disappeared. So tell me why you were avoiding me for that long."  
 _Silence._

"Chat, you know it's only me, Marinette. No matter what your explanation is, I'll understand."

"Says the girl who threw a mug at me!" Chat Noir retorted. "But I really truly am sorry. I just needed to get a grip my emotions."

"Heh, I guess I did overreact a bit, didn't I?" Marinette chuckled. "But what emotions did you need to get a grasp on?"

Closing his eyes, the blond turned away. "I need to ask you something Marinette, and you need to answer honestly." Marinette nodded.

"Do you see me as more than just a friend?"

Marinette was taken aback.. "C-Chat, what are you-"

"If you never met Adrien, could you see a future of us together?"

"Honestly…"

Chat Noir stared at Marinette.

"Honestly no." Marinette sighed. "And I think it's time for you to go."

As Chat Noir lept away, Marinette slumped in her chair as a red bug flew from behind.

"You lied, didn't you?"

Marinette turned to Tikki. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. The only thing I do know… is that it'll take a lot more than an apology to fix this mess."

* * *

"Why the heck am I gravitating towards Marinette when she doesn't even feel the same?"

The god of destruction munched on his cheese. "Same reason why you fell head over heels for Ladybug."

"And what is that?"

"They're both powerful women."

Adrien scoffed. "Marinette's not a superhero. There's a reason why Ladybug and I exist. It's to protect people like her."

"Like I've been telling you, especially since you basically called Pigtails weak, there are different kinds of strength." Plagg said vaguely before floating away.

Adrien sighed as he stared at the window. "Marinette & I are in a good place now, both in and out of costume. She seemed to be content that our friendship would just be platonic… but why don't I feel the same?"

 _Stupid emotions. Why can't anything ever be simple?_

 **A/N: Um... because it's fanfiction?**

 **Bug Out!**


	15. Luck

Chapter Fourteen: Luck

 **A/N: Credits to TheStrangeClaireBean for helping me with chapter ideas! Like seriously, if she didn't give me advice, this chapter would have taken a lot longer to be written.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: If you want fluff... you entered the wrong fanfic...**

 **Rose Tiger: If only it could be that simple...**

 **mayuralover: Well, he's thinking they're better off than they were in the first arc...**

 **ChristiRose13: I'm feeling a lot more confident about this chapter, and I'm sorry your being treated by this. The characters write themselves, blame them, not me.**

 **Guest: Well... this story does qualify as angst so...**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Luck: (noun) Success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's actions_

"Marinette?"

Marinette perked up to see the concerned eyes of her friends. Laughing nervously, she grabbed a napkin and began to wipe away the stray pieces of food in her hair.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Adrien asked.

"Um… none?"

"Marinette, one of these days you're gonna get sick if you don't get some rest." Alya sighed.

"Sorry, I've just been so ridiculously busy at the bakery and stuff. The blunette lied.

But Adrien knew better. His stupid stunt last night probably kept her awake… as well as damage their friendship. He should have never been so blunt with Marinette in the first place, I mean it's obvious that she didn't hold the same regard towards him as he does to her!

Adrien was happy that he and Marinette are friends again. But what he didn't expect is that the universe refused to allow him to be friends with her both in and out of the mask. And now, he wasn't sure which he prefered. Midnight quips and small talk behind the comfort of a mask, or genuine friendships without one?

But Adrien was determined to prove the universe wrong.

"What about you, Adrien? It's been a while since all four of us met up together. What have you been up to?" Nino asked.

"Same old, same old." Adrien sighed. "My father had me on some stupid trip to Milan for modeling. It was boring and I missed hanging out with you guys."

"We missed you too." Alya smiled. "Don't we, Marinette?"

"Yeah… We… Missed… You… " The bluenette said drowsily.

"Marinette." Alya said sharply, nudging her friend. "Marinette, you need to wake up."

"Stupid… cat… rest..." Marinette mumbled incoherently.

Adrien's heart jumped. Is Marinette thinking about him? "What cat?"

Marinette jolted awake. "C-cat? Oh uh, there was this… stray that I saw last night and the stupid little guy kept me awake all night." Marinette grumbled.

"And the stray wouldn't happen to be a black cat, would it?" The brunette winked.

"ALYA!" Marinette yelled. "It was some stray I found on the street. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yeah, she was definitely talking about him.

"Dude and dudettes, as interesting as this conversation is, class starts in 5." Nino interjected to the horror of everyone. As Adrien quickly tried to pay for the meal, the rest of them started to run towards the school in a mad frenzy.

After a few desperate minutes of exasperating panting and cries, the four found themselves at their classroom door with seconds to spare. As the rest of the class settled in at the ring of the bell, Mme. Bustier clapped her hands to gather the attention of her pupils.

"Settle down, class." The redhead called. "We have a lot to do in this short amount of time. Our next project will be talking about American History in order to prepare for our upcoming trip to Washington D.C. This assignment will be a lot to take in, so as I hand out the syllabus, you will be putting yourselves into pairs.."

Walking down the rows, Mme. Bustier handed rubrics to all of her students, before picking up a hat from her desk. She passed the hat to Nino, who pulled out a white strand of paper.

"Alya." He read, smiling at his fortune.

Handing the hat to Adrien, the blond pulled out another strand of paper. Despite him having no preference as to who he'd work with, he hoped he would get Marinette. The two had hardly talked, and all Adrien wanted was to make things right between them.

"Marinette." Adrien sighed in content. Maybe black cats weren't all that unlucky.

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe yelled in anger. "Why should we let a stupid piece of paper determine our destiny? My destiny is with Adrikins!"

"Calm down, Chloe." An emotionless Marinette said. "Just let it go and it'll all be over in a second. I know it's hard to not get your way, but keep trying. After all, maybe your destiny is to keep quiet and stop being a stuck-up brat."

As Chloe stared at Marinette, speechless, the rest of the class resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

Although Chloe was his friend, Adrien couldn't help but smirk. There was something about Marinette that made her so fun to watch.

An hour later, the class filed out the door on the way to class before Adrien stopped an unsuspecting Marinette.

"I guess we're partners." Adrien smiled, hoping for a kind reaction.

"I guess we are." Marinette said quietly. "Should I meet at your place tonight?"

"Maybe it's best at yours. My father may not be so welcoming seeing as we're currently understaffed."

"I'll text you later to see when you're free. Send Nathalie my regards." Marinette waved as she walked to her next class.

Adrien sighed. "Here's to mending friendships."

* * *

"Oh hey, Adrien! Glad you could make it!" Marinette grinned as the blond entered her room.

"Was I unannounced? Your mom let me in." Adrien said regretfully.

"No! It's fine!" Marinette waved her hands. "Should we get started on our project?"

"Yeah!" Adrien nodded as he pulled out the syllabus. "Okay, so we can either choose between the American Revolution and the American Civil War."

"Revolution." Marinette said immediately. "I don't think it would be a good idea to choose something so… political."

"I agree." The blond said, writing down the topic. "We'll need pictures, as well as a written essay. Marinette, you're good with words. How about you take the essay and I'll work on the pictures and research?"

 _That's a bad idea._

"Doesn't the essay writer have to read the script aloud?" Adrien nodded. "Maybe you should do the talking, and I'll work on the pictures."

Adrien's face dropped. "I don't want to coerce you into something you don't want to do, but maybe you should try to speak. I mean, you're the class representative! Everyone, including me, respects you! So what if you mess up?"

Marinette buried her hands in her face. "Didn't you notice how I acted around you before? I was a stuttering mess! I don't want to screw up your grade because I couldn't say a single word correctly. Maybe Chloe was right, I shouldn't have been paired with you."

 _Dang it, Marinette. Keep it together. Don't let it out, in front of Adrien for goodness sake!_

"No." Adrien grabbed Marinette's shoulders. "You're wrong, because without you, our class would be worst off than now. Without you, we probably wouldn't have gotten enough funding to get out of Paris! You've made our lives better, just by existing. And we'll prove that to them. Okay?"

Marinette blinked as she stared at Adrian's awaiting fist. Something about him made him seem… familiar. But out of pure reflex, Marinette grinned.

" _Bien Joué_!" After a few seconds of awkward silence, Marinette fell backwards in sheer panic.

 _Dang it, Marinette! Why'd you have to do the fist bump thing?_

Picking herself up, the bluenette laughed sheepishly at the gaping Adrien.

"You're… You're…"

 _Oh shoot. Tikki's gonna kill me._

"Y-You must be a Ladybug & Chat Noir fan! Can't say I blame you." Adrian's green eyes darted away. "Maybe I should get going. I've got a Chinese lesson in 10… _Au revoir_ , Marinette!"

Marinette smiled quietly.

" _Bonne nuit_ , Adrien."

* * *

" _Maybe Chloe was right, I shouldn't have been paired with you,"_

" _I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…"_

It was all too familiar. It was all too obvious. There is no way Marinette could be Ladybug, right?

" _Bien Joué!"_

That was his and Ladybug's trademark! So why would Marinette use it? Then again, he was the one who started it…

Still. If there was even a miniscule lead pointing towards the identity of his lady, he'll take it. Adrien knew there was no chance Ladybug would leave any clue pinning her to her civilian form, so there was only one other option: ask.

Ladybug would almost most certainly deny his accusation, but her body language would tell another story. No more waiting and dancing around the bush. It's time he gets to the bottom of this.

But then, why is he so scared? Is it because he's scared of her reaction? What if Marinette wasn't, and then gets angry for him thinking she had a secret. What if Marinette is, and then gets angry for him trying to figure it out?

"You sure you want to do this, kid?" Plagg asked concernedly. "You may not get the answer you expected."

"I have to try." Adrien sighed. "I'm desperate for an answer. A sign, that maybe not everything I touch, everyone I love just goes away.

"Just not at the sake of your humanity." Plagg warned sympathetically. "But I get it, it had been such a long time since I was able to talk to Tikki. She's my luck, Adrien. Just like how Ladybug's your lucky charm."

Adrien nodded. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Once reaching Marinette's balcony, Chat Noir knocked on her window, signaling his arrival.

"What'cha doin', Princess?"

Marinette crossed her arms. "Nothing. Just a project. What brings you over here?"

Looking down, Chat exhaled deeply. "I need to ask you something, Marinette."

Marinette cupped Chat's cheeks. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to have a heart attack!"

"I'll be…" Chat Noir glanced over to see a small wormhole open a few feet from Marinette. "MARINETTE!"

The portal began to sweep a screaming Marinette inside as Chat Noir desperately grabs ahold of her hand.

"Hold on, Marinette!" As the pull grows stronger, the strap on the bluenette's purse rips as the entire bag gets sucked into the portal. Satisfied, the wormhole closes as the two instantly drop to the ground.

"You okay, Marinette?" Chat Noir asked while scratching his head.

"My bag! Oh no no no! Chat we need to get my bag!"

"It must have been an akuma. I need to help Ladybug, but once we stop whoever did this, Ladybug will use the Miracle Cure and revert everything to normal." Chat Noir reassured as he lept off into the night.

* * *

The first time Ladybug let Chat Noir fend off on his own, that was for good reason. After all, she basically drowned. But this time… not so much.

"Argh!" Chat Noir exclaimed as he was thrown to the ground by the latest akuma, Transmorpher. Able to create an endless amount of portals, he was basically throwing the blond around like a rag doll!

"Darn it, where are you Ladybug?!" Chat Noir muttered as he fended off Transmorpher. And with one final blow, the akuma struck Chat Noir as the helpless kitten fell to the ground.

"Chat Noir."

Chat turned around to see Master Fu waiting for him.

"Come with me."

"I need to stop Transmorpher! Without Ladybug-"

"Come with me if you want to defeat the akuma." Master Fu said firmly.

Nodding, the two fled the scene.

"Woah, what is this place?"

"This is where I stay hidden." the guardian simply said. "But more importantly, this is where Ladybug can find her allies."

Grabbing the miracle box, Master Fu laid it onto the mat, much to the awe of Chat.

"Adrien Agreste, pick an ally you can trust to help aid you in this mission. Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good. They must never get into the wrong hands."

 _Hawkmoth_

"Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them and bring it back to me. Until we've unlocked all the secrets of the spellbook, it's too dangerous to allow any more Miraculous to be out in the open for very long."

Nodding, the blond carefully examines the box, before picking up the goat miraculous.

"Do you have someone in mind, Chat Noir?"

"I do, Master."

* * *

"WhatamIgonnado?! WhatamIgonnado?!" Marinette panicked.

"How can I help Chat Noir in battle if I can't transform-"

"Princess."

"Chat Noir?!" Marinette gawked. "What are you doing here? If you're the only one, shouldn't you be locked in battle right now? What do you want?"

"I'm gaining allies." Reaching from his pocket, he pulled out an ornate box. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the miraculous of the goat, which provides the power of strength. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission is over, you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

Marinette stared in awe, shock, and pure panic.

 _I am so screwed_

 **A/N: Huh, for once I've actually got nothing to say in this chapter except... I love torturing you guys.**


	16. Misfortune

Chapter 15: Misfortune

 **A/N: Akin to the Curiosity/Satisfaction mini arc, Luck/Misfortune is Part II's.**

 **To all my American readers, I'd like to wish you guys a happy Thanksgiving! Hope you don't spend it locked up alone in your room like I am! Haha.. Haha...**

 **I was writing this chapter when Astruc released the kwami names! And another thing to add, I've made a couple alterations to some previous chapters. Nothing serious, but there is an important plot point later on that'll be affected by these changes.**

 **Rose Tiger: Uh oh, indeed!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Well, it really wasn't meant to be surprising, more to be as a push. But yes, Tikki got the short end of the stick!**

 **mayuralover: Slow burn.**

 **Guest: Because I feed off of torture.**

 **oreganochica: I mean, it's fanfiction. Can you expect anything less?**

 **ChristiRose13: Yep, she is screwed. And as I've said before, I have to feed off my readers pain and suffering-OH MY GOSH I'M HAWKMO-**

 _Misfortune: (noun) Bad luck_

In the span of one hour, Marinette lost Tikki, and found herself face-to-face with a different miraculous. So what exactly can she do?

"I accept."

Taking the ornate box, Marinette nervously opened it as a gray orb flew out. As the light faded, a kwami appeared.

"Heh heh, what are you?" The bluenette laughed anxiously.

"I'm a kwami. My name's Ziggy! I help you transform into a superhero!" Ziggy explained.

"A superhero?" Marinette turned to a smiling Chat. "Are you serious?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better to fit the role of M'lady than my princess!" Chat Noir winked.

 _You have no idea…_

Palms sweating, Marinette began to take off her ideas when an idea entered into her head.

 _Fine. I'll play this game… as long as I get Tikki back in the end._

As the final earring popped from her earlobe, Marinette whispered, "Tikki, I renounce you."

After putting on the goat earrings, the bluenette timidly turned to her kwami.

"So… what now?"

"All you've got to say is 'Ziggy, Horns Out!"

Marinette turned to the blond, ready.

"Let's do this." She grinned. "Ziggy, Horns Out!"

Now themed in black and white, Marinette examined herself. The suit seemed a bit more detailed than her usual attire, not to mention there were now stubs on her head, representing horns. Reaching her back, she felt a bow, attached. Grabbing it, Marinette searched for a quiver, with no avail.

"How exactly am I supposed to shoot an arrow… with no arrows?" Marinette asked quizzically.

Before Chat Noir could respond, the warbling of a portal sounded nearby.

"No time for the tutorial, let's skip to the real deal!" He quipped before leaping off.

"Wait!" Marinette called out. She sighed. "Stupid cat."

Akin to her Ladybug costume, the suit provided enhanced stamina and strength as she ran after her partner. It was strange to run around without her yo-yo, and different to leap across the city without hearing the cheers of Parisian citizens.

After a few minutes, Marinette found herself in the middle of a battle with Chat Noir and Transmorpher.

"A little help?" Chat panted as he avoided the akuma's hits.

Holding the bow, Marinette pulled the drawstring. To her shock and surprise, a silver arrow appears. Laughing to herself, she fired. The arrow whizzed through the air before striking Transmorpher square in the chest. Shocked by the impact, the blow threw him off his feet.

"How's that for help?" Marinette smirked before leaping into battle. About to get hit by the silver bow in Marinette's hand, Transmorpher's hands sizzled with energy as he disappeared into the portal below.

"Where'd he go?!" Chat Noir exclaimed in frustration. "Darn it!"

"We'll get him. I promise." Marinette comforted Chat Noir.

Chat Noir examined the bluenette. "Do you have any idea where Ladybug could be?"

"I uh," Marinette scratched her head nervously. "Have no idea! I mean, for all we know, she could be trapped in one of Transmorpher's portals! Ladybug wouldn't abandon you, I just know it!"

The blond smiled. "Thank you, Marinette. Let's go find this akuma!"

* * *

The resemblance was uncanny. The only thing Chat Noir could focus on was the comfort and tone of Marinette… _that,_ and how he could swear Ladybug would do the same sort of nervous habits.

If only he hesitated less. He could have gotten an answer. But if he did get the chance to ask, did Chat really want an answer?

But that's when an akuma interrupted the fun, and his chance at an answer was thrown out the window. Marinette wasn't materialistic, she was anything but. But when her purse got sucked into the portal, the bluenette acted like she couldn't care less about the world around her. So what was in that bag that made her so frantic?

Against his better judgement, Chat left her alone to fight. For some reason, Chat Noir just hoped Ladybug would be there. And not helpless on her balcony.

In the midst of battle, Master Fu, took Chat to his parlor and showed him exactly where Ladybug enlisted her allies. Picking up the goat miraculous, Chat Noir left with only one goal in mind: to find a ladybug in a forest of princesses and deceit.

As Marinette took off her black earrings, Chat Noir could have sworn he heard her whisper something. But once she transformed, the two lept off in hopes of defeating Transmorpher.

After a moment of doubt, the resumed their patrol in order to locate where the akuma had fled off to.

"Oh my gosh…" Marinette mumbled, awe-stricken. The stadium was tarnished with a large portal at its core, sucking everything in close vicinity. In its midst, Transmorpher stood haughtily, laughing to himself.

"Ladybug. Chat Noir. You have doubted my power, and now you will watch everything you love be destroyed. But if you surrender and come out of hiding, I may reconsider. After all, when the ladybug's away, the butterflies will play!"

Marinette, _Ladybug_ , was calculated. She knew when to wait and when to strike. Maybe it was a side effect of bearing a new miraculous, but as Transmorpher called Paris' guardians to surrender, the bluenette hesitated no longer as she bounded towards the akuma.

Bow in hand, Marinette fired several arrows, each being sucked into its own portal.

 _Dang it, Marinette._ Chat Noir thought as he aided his partner. Transmorpher was relatively skilled in close-combat, but lacked in strength. Although able to defend himself from Marinette's blows, he stumbled back every time either of them went on the offense.

As the got closer and closer to the sucking wormhole, Chat Noir could feel his feet slowly being dragged towards the gaping hole.

 _Now or never…_

"NOW, PRINCESS, NOW!"

With only a few seconds of confused hesitation, Marinette nodded. "Horned Fists!"

Abled with a burst of strength, the bluenette leaped down from her heightened elevation. With a slam of her fist, the entire stadium rumbled as Transmorpher unsteadily stumbled due to the imbalance.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir chanted as his right claw glowed with destructive energy. About to strike the akuma's wristband, he was stopped by a gloved Marinette.

"Don't!" She called out desperately. "If you release the akuma now, it may multiply before Ladybug can get to it!"

Nodding, Chat lowered his arm. "So what do you suppose we do in the meantime?"

Sighing, most likely in regret, Marinette positioned herself, about to fire. "She'll be here. But you need to trust me enough to let me leave with the miraculous."

"How will I be able to return it then?"

"You need to trust me."

With one final nod, Chat Noir smiled. "I trust you."

And as Marinette flew off, Chat Noir could only whisper.

" _A bientôt_ , Ladybug."

* * *

As Marinette landed onto her bronze balcony, she whispered, "Horns In!"

Her suit was replaced with her regular attire as Ziggy flew out.

"That was great, when can we do it again?" She chirped happily.

"Paris needs Ladybug right now, not _this_." Marinette smiled sadly.

"Are you not even going to pick a name? That's the best part!"

"If our paths ever do cross again, you can call me _Cornes D'argot_." And with that final word, the bluenette closed the ornate box as she once again put on her black earrings.

A rose-colored orb flew out as a grinning kwami appeared.

"I knew you'd figure it out!" Tikki laughed, overjoyed.

"It took a second, but I realized my best bet was to re-summon you!" Exhaling, Marinette chanted, "Tikki, Spots On!"

Ladybug lept from the balcony as she raced to the stadium, hoping Chat Noir was doing fine by himself.

In a few minutes, the spotted heroine was overcome in fear, only to be relieved at the sight of her partner. With a flick of her yo-yo, Transmorpher was taken aback as he fell to the ground.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much, _Chaton_." Ladybug winked.

"I knew I could trust you!" He smiled, before frowning. "What about Marinette and the goat-"

"Cornes D'argot gave me her miraculous. It was a good thing she was able to detransform and charge. Her Horned Fist was what enabled me to escape one of the akuma's nasty portals." Ladybug shivered as she shook her head, ridding herself of the false memory.

Not inquiring any longer, Chat refocused himself onto the current problem. "Maybe a push of luck will save us now?"

Ladybug chuckled. "I like the way you think. Lucky Charm!" The heavens opened as a mythical object fell into the bluenette's spotted palms. "A steering wheel?"

 _Transmorpher's arms… Chat's staff… The stadium's walls…_

A metaphorical bulb of light appeared. "On my signal, _Chaton_!"

As Chat Noir nodded, Ladybug began to run closer to Transmorpher and his portal, slowing being sucked in from its grasp. Despite being as close as she can, the bluenette was too far away from the akuma for her plan to work.

 _Time for that Ladybug Luck I so desperately need._

The red and black yo-yo flew up into the air as Ladybug ascended towards Transmorpher. With one final fling, Ladybug was sucked into the wormhole as the steering wheel jammed the akuma's arms.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir yelled. But as his lady fell into the portal with a grinning wink, Chat realized it was all part of the plan. Extending his staff, the metal pole stuck perfectly into the wide crevice of the steering wheel. As the stick jammed into the stadium wall, Transmorpher aimlessly tried to shimmy his way out of the lucky charm.

Still falling, Ladybug used her yo-yo to knock the wristband from the akuma. As it fell, Chat Noir used his Cataclysm as the infected object disintegrated into ashes.

"I'm freeing you from evil!" The spotted heroine yelled as her glowing weapon caught the black butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly." Afterwards, Ladybug swung her yo-yo as it latched onto Chat's staff. Hoisting herself up, the bluenette grabbed the steering wheel as her feline friend caught the disoriented akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She chanted, throwing the Lucky Charm in the air. A swarm of ladybugs surrounded Paris, before Transmorpher was eventually reverted back to normal.

" _Bien Joué_!" Ladybug & Chat Noir smiled as the black cat's ring beeped for a final time.

"Till next time, M'lady!" He saluted, running off.

"Till next time, _Chaton_."

As the Protector of Paris swung to her home, her disguise dissolved away as she was replaced by Marinette. Smiling in relief at the return of her bag, Marinette beamed even brighter as Tikki nuzzled her cheek.

"I knew you could do it, Marinette!" The kwami chirped ecstatically. "Not many could pull of what you did tonight!"

"I just hope Chat Noir won't get too suspicious…" As if on cue, the bluenette saw a leather-wearing hero come running towards his princess.

"Hey Chat! I saw you on the news, didn't expect you to recharge so quickly!" Marinette rambled, pushing the goat miraculous, and its box, away from view.

"I had to check up on you, seeing as how we never got a formal goodbye. So I heard Ladybug collected your miraculous after you helped her." Chat said.

"Y-yeah! She did! I can't thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to help you guys! But I have to ask, why'd you choose the goat miraculous for me?"

"Well, I could be cliche and say it's because you're already bearing a pair." A Cheshire smiled, tapping an earring. "But, it really has to be because you're so stubborn!"

"Ha ha," Marinette laughed sarcastically.

"Since we're on the topic of asking crazy questions, I have one thing I need to ask."

"Sure, shoot."

Who'd expect those two words to be one of Marinette's greatest regrets?

"Are you Ladybug?"

Who'd expect those three words to spark a chain reaction of secrets…

And lies?

 **A/N: Before you ask, yes Mari's cover story is supposed to make hardly any sense.**

 **Also, yes I just ended it there. After all, how else can I feed on my reader's torture?**

 **Bug Out!**


	17. Parallels

Chapter 16: Parallels

 **A/N: In which Adrien is smart, but not smart enough to make up for his own stupidity.**

 **You guys, I've posted this chapter pretty early because I felt like it. I'm about 4 chapters ahead in writing and decided to reward you with the cliffhanger's resolution. Don't expect me to be this nice in the future. If you're wondering why I don't post as often anymore, I refuse to have my posting catch up with my writing. It takes like a week and a half to write a chapter. But yeah, enough rambling hope you enjoy your hell.**

 **oreganochica: Um, do you even know me? I personify cliffhangers and angst!**

 **Rose Tiger: Ha ha, you're funny. You may think it would be simple, but I'm about to explain why it wouldn't be.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: I mean, who's counting? And Claire, Imma tell you right now that you being so quick to draw conclusions will be your downfall.**

 **Guest: I mean, I can't tell you how it'll end, but it's already written... Yeah, you're all gonna hate me by the Finale...**

 **black neko hime: FINALLY! Someone who appreciates my angstiness!**

 **Bug Out guys!**

 _Parallels (noun): A person or thing similar or analogous to another_

"Are you Ladybug?"

Chat Noir should have expected the air to become silent. He should have expected to catch Marinette by surprise. But he couldn't hold it in any longer. The fact that Marinette so seamlessly slipped out, only to be replaced by Ladybug.

After what felt like an hour of silence, Marinette finally responded, "No."

"You hesitated."

"So what?"

"You hesitated because you weren't sure whether to admit or not."

"I hesitated because friends don't usually leap onto each other's balcony and ask if they're a superhero." Marinette retorted. Chat couldn't tell if she was angry or scared. Maybe both?

"It's me, Chat. You can trust me, like you have all these years."

"I'm not Ladybug!" Both Marinette and Chat winced at the tone.

"Until I see both Ladybug and you, I'll decide whether to take your word or not." Chat Noir said firmly, before leaping off into the distance.

 _I hope this works..._

* * *

Marinette smiled as she placed the goat earrings into their respective places in the miraculous box.

"You wear a fake grin, Marinette. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

The bluenette sighed. "Chat Noir confronted me last night, asking if I was Ladybug. I said no, of course, but he won't believe me until I give him 'proof'."

Master Fu poured a cup of tea. "Not many could pull of the stunt you'd pulled last night, Marinette. And for that I applaud you. While it is impervious that you must keep your identities under lock and key, I do not see how we can avoid this confrontation."

"I do." Marinette said simply. "But in order to do so, I'll need the fox miraculous."

"The miraculous are only supposed to be used for important matters. Of all people, you should know that."

"And I do." Marinette agreed. "But you saw how Alya and Nino knowing each other's identities affected them. We could have lost! If you allow me, Master, I will return to you the fox miraculous in a few hours, tops. Please, trust me."

"I trust you, and I will loan to you Rena Rouge's miraculous, but I fear your mission may leave a foul aftermath." Marinette stared at the guardian, confused. "Your decision to enlist Rena Rouge may end up having some unintended consequences."

"I'll be careful." Marinette said as Master Fu handed her the fox necklace.

"Your caution may not be enough to prevent the coming storm."

Miraculous in hand, Marinette transformed into Ladybug as she ran towards the Cesaire's residence. Knocking on the window, the spotted heroine was let in by a confused Alya.

"Ladybug? Is there another villain to fight?"

"No. This one is personal. But I need Rena Rouge in order for my plan to work. Can I trust you, Alya?"

"Always, Ladybug."

* * *

Adrien paced throughout his room, wondering if confrontation was really the best solution. Marinette seemed terrified to know if he knew her identity, but he didn't understand. Was she afraid to see who was under the mask?

Turning on the TV, Adrien browsed various channels, before his heart stopped at a certain headline.

" _ **TOM & SABINE BOULANGERIE PATISSERIE HOME TO AKUMA ATTACK**_"

 _No..._

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

A frantic cat quickly jumped out the window, praying Marinette had time to transform. As he scurried across rooftops, he hoped Marinette, Sabine and Tom were alright. They had been so good to him, that it would be devastating to know they got hurt because he was too late.

In a matter of minutes, Chat Noir found himself a building away from Marinette's.

"Let these innocent people go." He said firmly.

The akuma, dressed in clown-like attire, turned his head 360°. Chat winced at his flexibility.

"The game can't be over already!" He laughed maniacally. "The games end when Jester says its time to go to bed!" And with that final quip, juggling balls were hurled at the superhero. Despite blocking them, the colorful balls exploded into flour, shrouding Chat Noir's vision.

"What do you have against the Dupain-Cheng's?" Chat asked, wiping his eyes.

"That little runt of a designer ruined my chances of making a good impression for Gabriel Agreste!" Jester growled.

 _Oh no… Marinette…_

"What did you do with her?" Hopefully, she would have time to hide and transform.

"A magician never reveals his tricks!" Jester laughed once again, revealing a whip of various fabrics out of his hat. Spinning it, he began to smack it onto the pavement, attempting to hit the blond.

"Party's over, Jester!" Chat Noir yelled. As the akuma whipped his whip, the black cat's staff blocked it, tying the string of fabric around its metal face. With a strong yank, Jester's weapon came flying out of his hand, onto the streets below.

"Why ya gotta be such a party pooper?" Jester grinned, pulling a shoe off his foot, he threw it at the unsuspecting superhero. Catching it, Chat Noir didn't expect it to explode right in his face. Stumbling back, Chat tried to recover before every bone in his body froze.

"The fun will never end!" Jester cackled. Opening the balcony hatch, the akuma wrestled a bound and gagged Marinette onto the floor.

"Marinette…" Chat mumbled. Ignoring all of his aching bones, he stood firmly and angrily as he stared right at the akuma. "This has gone too far!"

Marinette tried to writhe free as a struggling Jester forced her to the edge of the bronze balcony. With one final move, the fabric slipped from a gasping Marinette.

"Me or the girl!" Jester hissed, pushing the bluenette closer to her death.

 _No… It can't end where it all started..._

A conflicted Chat Noir looked at his partner, who nodded. "It's in the hat." Marinette mouthed.

She had a plan.

"CATACLYSM!" The blond yelled. Despite having no idea what the said plan was, Chat trusted her to be able to maneuver her way out of the situation.

"You're making the wrong choice, kitty cat!" The akuma jested.

With one powerful battle cry, Chat Noir lunged towards Jester's hat. Grabbing it, the hat shriveled out of his grasp.

He thought she had a plan.

But as Jester faltered at the blow, his grip on the rope escaped him. As the dark butterfly flew up into the air, Marinette began to fall off the balcony, at the mercy of a screaming cat.

"MARINETTE, NO!"

 _Why didn't she transform? Why didn't she do more?_

"I'm freeing you from evil!" A streak of light flew to the akuma, capturing it. And with only feet to spare, a calm Marinette gasped as she was caught by a spotted net.

Shocked, Chat Noir turned around to see a laser-focused Ladybug behind him.

 _No.. It can't be…_

As Marinette wrestled free from the net, Ladybug smiled as she collected her lucky charm.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She chanted. Ladybugs reverted everything, including the akuma, back to its original state.

Once the ladybugs moved Marinette back onto her balcony, Ladybug leaped onto the rooftop and held up a fist, waiting. But Chat could only stare at his princess, completely ignoring his partner.

"I thought you would die…" Chat Noir stifled a tear.

Marinette smiled warmly. "I'll always be here for you, _Chaton_."

As Chat Noir's ring beeped, he smiled as he lept away.

* * *

Once the black cat was gone from view, Ladybug sighed in relief as she saw orange dust fly away.

"You can come out now, Alya"

"That was a close one." The brunette mumbled as she climbed up from Marinette's bedroom. Returning the miraculous, she smiled. "Hope it helps."

"It will."

"You sure Chat won't be mad if he finds out?"

Ladybug sighed. "Oh, he will. Which is why he will never find out."

* * *

As Chat Noir entered his bedroom via the window, he collapsed onto the couch. Soon, he felt his transformation slither away as he found himself face-to-face with his kwami.

"You okay, kid?"

"Just thinking." The blond said vaguely.

"While I can think of about a million things you could probably focus on, exactly what's on your mind?" Plagg asked.

"Marinette and Ladybug were together… in the same scene…"

"Yeah, guess she's not who you thought it was." Plagg sighed.

Adrien perked up. "Wait a second…"

Plagg's breath hitched. "What're you thinking?"

"If Ladybug and Marinette are different people, then where was Ladybug during the Transmorpher battle?"

"She was in a portal. She told you so."

"But nothing about that makes any sense! There is no way Marinette could open a portal by brute strength, so what was she doing? More importantly, why did she feel the need to hide it from me?"

 _Silence_

"If you won't tell me what's going on, I'll just find out for myself." Adrien said intently. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

"No wait, don't do this-" But before the God of Destruction could finish his warning, he was sucked into the ring.

A determined cat replaced the heartthrob model as the superhero leaped out the window. He was getting his answers, one way or another.

After a few minutes of jumping, Chat Noir found himself atop the Eiffel Tower. Opening his staff, he pressed 'call'.

"Hey M'lady!" Chat beamed, forcing a grin. "I don't know when you'll get this, but please meet me at the Eiffel Tower as soon as _paw_ -sible. Till we meet again!"

After only fifteen minutes of aimlessly wandering throughout the tower, he saw a spotted heroine on her way to him.

"I thought you'd have taken the night off after… what happened earlier." Ladybug smiled. "Is there something wrong?"

"Where were you while Cornes D'Argot and I were fighting Transmorpher?"

"I told you, I was trapped in a portal before Cornes-" Ladybug explained.

"There is no way she could've opened a portal. So exactly where were you?"

The bluenette sighed. "I-I can't say."

"Look, I get you're intent on keeping our identities hidden, I respect that, but this is the second time I've had to fight alone."

"Second?" Ladybug said, confused.

"Where were you in those hours after falling into the canal?"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't text you immediately after I almost _drowned_." Ladybug snapped. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Ladybug. I get it. I get that to you, your identity is above all else." Chat Noir said stoically. About to leave, he was stopped by the spotted heroine's hand.

"That's not it and you know it. You've seen how Hawkmoth was able to target Queen Bee because of her identity-"

"That's different! She revealed herself to everyone!"

"Then what about Rena Rouge and Carapace? Knowing each other's identities made them susceptible to akumatization. We're heroes, Chat Noir. Paris needs us to rise above all this drama!"

"So is that what this is to you?" Chat said coldly. "Petty drama? I've wanted to know who the love of my life was ever since the day we've met. But I guess my love blinded me and put you on some pedestal."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That I never realized how unprioritized you are. And how stuck up you are." The blond growled. "We're supposed to be partners. Last time I checked, partners watch over each other."

"Unlike you, I want to protect the people I love. So until you can get your head out of the ground, I'm rethinking this whole partner thing." Ladybug sniffed before flying away.

Despite his harsh tone and cutting words, Chat Noir felt his heart shatter at his coldness. He never meant to go this far, and now he may not be able to find his way back.

Staff in hand, he lept away from the Eiffel Tower. He wanted to visit Marinette, but he didn't want her to see him in this state. So bottling up his feelings, Chat Noir found himself back at his dismal mansion. Once again collapsing on the couch, he found himself contemplating a new problem at hand.

 _How the heck am I gonna fix this?_

 **A/N: I'd like to tribute this chapter to my partner in crime, Claire, who thought she was smart...**

 **But I was smarter.**


	18. Broken

Chapter Seventeen: Broken

 **A/N:** **This ended up hitting way too close to home, but in the end, I guess that's what makes our characters relatable.**

 **So yeah, this chapter's a bit late. I had trouble on the one I'm currently writing and didn't wanna post until I had a solid destination.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: So I see...**

 **Rose Tiger: But think about it, everyone was provoked in this argument. Can you really blame him?**

 **ChristiRose13: I kinda wrote things even worse than before...**

 **black neko hime: Exactly what I wanted to be the effect. We're used to Marinette being hurt by Adrien's rejection in the first part, but now Marinette's to blame for this one. And when you think about it: Is there really any right or wrong?**

 **oreganochica: So do I! It's very warm in here!**

 **coolbeans04: _Other_ than the sadness? My entire plot is sadness!**

 **TheTiger0511: While I do appreciate your suggestion, the mention of the other miraculous holder was solely to move the plot of _Marinette and Chat_. Other holders would distract from the overarching plot and would honestly have no room in this story. I am willing to use your ideas in other projects, though!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Broken (adj.) Having been damaged and no longer in working order_

Even now, a whole week past the argument on the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir's words still stung. Marinette knew she said some things she wasn't proud of, but she could only wonder if her partner's words had some truth to them.

Correction. _Ex-partner_. One of her more hurtful blows was her saying she didn't want to be his partner anymore. While that was in no way true, Marinette felt that the only way for their partnership to heal is for her to keep her word. Maybe then, Chat Noir would realize exactly what he said.

But for now, their partnership is shattered.

Some part of her body longed for the visit of her feline friend, but the other feared what would happen in the coming moments. Would she have bit her tongue and nodded along, or would she snap and never see that stupid cat again? Maybe it was best he didn't visit last night…

Jolting awake from her mindless mindscape, she was met by the concerned eyes of Adrien, and a harrowing glance from Mlle. Mendeleiev.

"I suggest you stay awake, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng." She said sharply. "Unless you want to fail that Physics exam tomorrow."

 _Wait what, exam?_

As Mlle. Mendeleiev's words sunk in, Marinette's head slowly acquainted itself with the desk. Repeatedly. Painfully. Dutifully.

Once the class bell rang and the bluenette's classmates began to file out the room, her head was sore and she could have sworn it was throbbing. Clutching her forehead as she exited the classroom, Marinette soon found herself walking side-by-side with Adrien.

"Hey Adrien."

"Hey." Looking to the side for a reassuring grin from Alya, Marinette was mildly disappointed to see her friend talking and laughing with Nino.

"That bruise looks pretty bad. I hope you're actually going to the nurse."

"I was planning to just walk it off. I've been through worse." The bluenette said simply.

Adrien sighed. "Look Marinette, I know we're not on perfect terms right now, but you forehead's health isn't why I approached you. I saw what happened on the news last week and I just wanted to ask if you were alright. They had to censor a couple of parts, but that akuma was… terrifying."

Marinette smiled weakly, grasping the blond's shoulder with a tight squeeze. "It's nice that you're concerned about me, but I'm fine, really. It isn't the first time an akuma is hell-bent on making my life miserable." But despite trying so hard to keep up the 'I'm fine' facade, Marinette made it halfway down the stairs before she crumpled into an incognible mess.

Adrien quickly tried to move his friend off the stairs and into a private area of the schoolyard. Luckily for him, his peers were too caught up within themselves too pay attention to Marinette.

"Hey hey hey…" Adrien said soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"Gosh, where do I even begin?" Marinette whispered. "In less than a year, I've been publicized and mocked, kidnapped, and ended up hurting everyone in some way. I just can't do it anymore…"

"What do you mean? Who have you hurt?"

After a few minutes of silent tears, Marinette stifled a cry. "I hurt him, Adrien. I hurt him in a way that I don't think can be fixed."

"Marinette, who are you talking about?"

"I hurt him, Adrien… I-I hurt Chat."

* * *

Marinette had been on the tabloids more times than Adrien liked.

She had been accused of having a secret relationship with Adrien, then with Chat, then apparently she cheated on them both with _Jester_ , of all people. She probably doesn't even remember his real form!

Yes, Marinette has had her fair share of publicity, so when the bluenette broke down in public, he made no hesitation to hide her from people like Nadja Chamack and her prying cameras. The last thing she needed was yet another headline to use her name. As he tried to console her, though, he heard her say things he never thought she would say.

" _I-I hurt Chat."_

 _What?_

Yeah, he didn't visit her yesterday, but Adrien never gave her any reason to believe he was mad at her. The only person he was truly angered towards was Ladybug, but even then he still loved and cared for her.

While he still harbored some unresolved tensions between his partner, Adrien still wished to be around her. He just wasn't sure if she felt the same.

The next few minutes turned into a blur. Guilt-filled, Adrien was able to eventually take Marinette back to her home, sneaking her into her room. The least he could do was make sure the bluenette could avoid her parents' prying questions.

The ride home with the Gorilla was quiet, leaving Adrien alone in his thoughts. It was strange to think about how much his life had grown in less than a year. If his younger self took a look into his life at the moment, the blond would've took one whiff and shipped himself off to New York.

But despite its imperfections, Adrien wouldn't change anything about it. Despite the numerous arguments with his Princess, the two were inseparable. Despite the unintentionally harsh rejections, Adrien has the chance to win over Marinette once again. And despite the cold war currently going on between Paris' Heroes, there wouldn't be a single day he wouldn't dive in front of her to protect his lady.

As Adrien walked upstairs to his room, Plagg flew out.

"What're you thinking?"

"You know exactly what I'm thinking. Plagg, Claws Out!" And within a few seconds, Chat Noir was on his way to make things right.

 _THUMP!_

Chat awaited patiently as Marinette entered the balcony. He couldn't decipher her expression, but it seemed to lie between relief and disgust.

"Hey _minou_ , how have you been?"

"Fine, actually." Chat Noir replied, pushing all thoughts of Ladybug out of his head. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, eyes sparkling with lies and deceit.

"Marinette I saw you earlier today. You looked, well, horrible. What happened?"

 _Silence._

"Nothing, I guess I'm still a bit riled up from the whole Jester ordeal." Marinette chucked sadly.

"Yeah. Sandboy may have the power to personally bring our nightmares to life, but Jester was a whole new level of creepy serial killer. But that isn't what made you break down at school today, is it?"

"How did you-"

"Someone has to go on day patrol, Princess. You're not 'fine', and I just want you to tell me what's going on." Chat tilted the bluenette's head towards him. "It's me, Chat. You can tell me anything."

Marinette sighed. "Do you ever feel like you can't do a single thing right?"

"All the time. My father… sometimes it feels as if he doesn't think so highly of me."

"I'm so sorry, _minou_. I didn't know."

"You couldn't have. But this isn't about me." Chat turned to Marinette. "What makes you feel that way?"

"I got myself rejected, I ended up shattering every relationship I had, and even when I thought I fixed it all, I hurt the one closest to me."

"Who?"

 _Silence._

"I hurt my best friend."

* * *

The cold, night breeze zoomed throughout Ladybug's hair. She felt invigorated, powerful, as she lept from rooftop to rooftop. Yes, she originally wanted to give Chat Noir space, but opening up to the same person she originally closed off, gave her some much needed advice.

Running, the bluenette opened her yo-yo, pressing 'call mode'.

"Cat got your tongue?" the phone taunted, turning to voicemail mode.

"Hey Chat, it's Ladybug. I know we agreed to not see each other unless for emergencies, but I need to talk to you. Please, meet me at the Eiffel Tower in 10."

Hanging the yo-yo on her waist, Ladybug resumed her focused running. Everything seems so simple when she's running. Saving Paris just seems like muscle memory. But when it came to Adrien, or Chat, everything just becomes a mess.

 _The Eiffel Tower_. Where she introduced Paris to the both of them for the very first time. And the place where their partnership fell to pieces.

After almost an hour, Ladybug grew impatient. Calling again, she was unpleasantly surprised when Chat Noir immediately hung up on her. Sighing, she bent to the floor, bangs in her face.

She wanted to fix her mistakes. She wanted to right her wrongs.

But for now, their friendship is broken.

 **A/N: *le gasp* Was that unresolved tension? I mean, It's gonna get worse so just prepare yourself... (Like seriously, it's gonna get terribly bad...)**

 **Bug Out!**


	19. Schism

Chapter Eighteen: Schism

 **A/N: Gotta be honest, had a bit of trouble starting this chapter, but I started watching Arrow and gave e the idea for the title. I'd like to think I was pretty smart.. but I wasn't.**

 **Rose Tiger: I hate it too.. but okay, I'll keep going!**

 **coolbeans04: I know you're not crying because you're reading _my_ writing... but Idk. I write angst because it comes easily to me...**

 **TheTiger0511: Once again, thanks for the suggestion! And that dam better be fortified... because it's about to break...**

 **mayuralover: I think we'll need a chainsaw...**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: I actually thought of New York because of Audrey... Love ya... And your brother is probably me.**

 **Incoure: Eeee! Thanks!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Schism: (noun) A split or division between strongly opposed sides, caused by differences in belief_

Chat Noir closed his staff, before placing it back in its respective places. Debating whether or not to listen to Ladybug's voicemail, he stared longingly at the tower. He sighed.

 _I'm tired of all these secrets._

Turning the opposite direction, he bent his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, M'lady."

As Chat Noir continued his patrol- on the opposing side of Paris- he felt his staff vibrate on his back. Picking it up, it read ' **INCOMING CALL FROM LADYBUG** '. Without hesitation, he hung up. Even after hanging up, Chat gazed at his screen, gazed at Ladybug, and regretted every decision he made leading up to his moment.

But even if he tried to call, what would Ladybug think of him? Their partnership, or lack of one, was a mess, and he just wished he could fix it.

 _The Eiffel Tower._ To hell with it. He didn't care what she thought of him if he saw her partner running up the tower, and he didn't care if she would never forget. He just wanted her back. But when he bounded up the Eiffel Tower, she was gone.

Daylight was already seeping from the horizon ahead, to the sadness of Chat Noir. As understanding as Marinette is, she'd probably throw another mug at him for waking her up so early.

 _Maybe I could talk to her at school…_

 _Maybe…_

Reaching his home, Chat Noir's transformation left him as he collapsed onto his bed. Plagg immediately sprung out from the gray ring before zipping to the fridge. After a few seconds of exhausted silence, he reached into his desk drawer at picked up a rose-colored card. Re-reading it, he smiled at the poem. The ballad encapsulated in a heart reminded him of simpler times. Back when all Adrien had to worry about was finding ways to woo his lady. But now, Nathalie is sick, his father is as stoic as ever, and Ladybug is probably still mad at him.

Sometimes, it feels as if the world has truly gone mad.

Feeling the ridges on the paper card, Adrien sighed in content. Despite all the hardship and pain, he finally was able to reach Marinette. Her friendship meant everything to him, and he hoped he meant the same to her.

All of a sudden, heat started to overflow his senses. Adrien became blinded with thoughts of both Ladybug and Marinette. He knew the time was looming. Soon, he'd have to choose between the two. But who?

"Adrien, it's time to get ready for class."

The blond perked at Nathalie's voice. _She's supposed to be resting!_ Groggily getting up, Adrien packed his schoolbag as Plagg flew into his jacket. Opening his door, he smiled at the assistant.

"Thanks for waking me up, Nathalie. But you should be resting."

"I'll be fine, Adrien." She said simply, holding in a cough.

As the model walked down the stairs, he sighed. The smile, his life, it was all a lie. There are days he wished he could stay as Chat Noir forever, but Plagg would never let him.

Like the day prior, the car ride was lonely and ominous. Adrien watched the pitter-patter of the sprinkling rain as the limousine pulled up in front of the school. Although his bodyguard handed him a black umbrella, Adrien kindly refused as he walked up to school.

He was firstly met by Nino, who concernedly asked why he was in the sopping rain. And that's when he saw Marinette quietly walked to the school's entrance in a meek umbrella. Adrien squinted his eyes at the umbrella. It seemed so… familiar.

" _I've never been to school before. I never had friends. It's all sort of new to me."_

Adrien stared in shock.

 _After everything she's been through, after all this time, she kept it?_

Locking eyes for a brief moment, Marinette quickly went up the stairs, folding the umbrella as soon as possible. Adrien smiled.

" _Merci_ , Marinette."

* * *

 _Out of all the umbrellas I have, why did I bring that one?_

Marinette cursed herself as she walked to school. She glanced at Adrien's surprised eyes. Trying her best to ignore them, she ran up the stairs and almost crashed into Alya.

"Girl, you okay?"

"Argh, I should have chosen a different umbrella to bring!" Marinette sighed frustratingly.

"What's wrong with that one?"

"It's the one Adrien gave me that day after school. He probably thinks I'm crazy for keeping it after all this time!"

"Well, maybe he's touched by it. It shows you still truly care about him." Alya reassured.

"Three months ago, I was still mad at him. I'm happy where we are right now, I don't need some stupid umbrella to bring back the harboring feelings I had before."

"You're making way too big of a deal out of this." The brunette shook her head good-naturedly. "And besides, three months is a long time. I'm glad you two made up. If anything, these last few months helped show how much of a hero you've grown into."

Marinette smiled. "You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

"Still waiting for my award." Alya joked. "But in all honesty, I could not wish for a better Ladybug."

"Would I sound crazy if I were to say I was originally gonna give you the Ladybug earrings?"

"Forget all I ever said! I would have made an awesome Ladybug!" Alya grinned.

"You're much better as Rena Rouge."

Before Alya could respond, Marinette noticed Adrien was smiling dimmer than usual. Thanks to knowing him and watching him from afar for so long, Marinette could always tell if Adrien was truly happy or not. Yes, he still joked around, but something was plaguing his mind.

"Go talk to him, girl. See what's up." Alya encouraged.

Taking her advice, the bluenette tapped Adrien on the shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Oh hey, Marinette." The blond greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Marinette said simply. "What's on your mind?"

Adrien chuckled, raising a head offishly to reassure her. "I'm fine, Marinette! Really! Probably just lack of sleep."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. _He's hiding something…_

"Sorry, I was just concerned about you! You looked so sad."

"Thank you for worrying about me." Adrien smiled.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Marinette nodded for a final time before walking away.

"Yeah… friends."

* * *

 _Why didn't I just tell Marinette what was bothering me?_

 _But then again, if she got suspicious…_

Argumenting thoughts ping-ponged throughout his mind as Chat Noir lept towards the bakery. Noticing none of the twinkle lights were on, the blond assumed Marinette was busy in the _Patisserie_. After a couple moments of consideration, Chat decided to take a look at the bakery. After all, it had been a while since he had a quiche. If only he didn't have to go to the Heroes' Day gala. Maybe then his cravings would have been fulfilled.

Opening the door, he grinned mischievously at the customers staring at him. The woman at the front glanced at Marinette, who was withholding a smirk, before staring at Chat again.

"Friend of yours?"

Marinette laughed. "Yeah. you could say that."

Grabbing her pastries, the woman kept her gaze at the Parisian superhero, despite having trouble opening the door.

"W-Wish your parents 'good day', dear."

Both Marinette and Chat Noir looked at each other for a second, before bursting out laughing. Confused about the sudden outburst of sound, Sabine peeked from the back door, before smiling.

"You can go upstairs with Chat Noir, _hái zi_." She gestured.

"Thank you, _Maman._ " Marinette nodded, leading Chat up the stairs.

"But if it isn't too much trouble, shop's closing in less than an hour. If you could, can you stay for dinner, Chat Noir?"

"I would love to." Chat agreed.

After reaching the balcony, Marinette shook her head as she turned on the lights. "You know you could have said 'no', right?"

"Your family are the best bakers in this town. No way I'm missing this!" Chat replied. "And besides, no way would I decline the queen to my princess!"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to eat. So, what brings you to my humble abode?

"I uh," Chat Noir scratched his head nervously. "I don't really know."

He noticed the bluenette's examining gaze on him. "You're lying. I've never seen a guy so conflicted."

"Actually, you're right. Something is wrong, and it has to do with Ladybug."

"What happened?"

"She called me last night, maybe she wanted to make up, I don't know." Chat Noir sighed. "But the idiot that I am-"

"You're not an idiot." Marinette said firmly.

"The jerk-"

"You're not a jerk."

Chat sighed in humorous frustration. "The _dumb cat_ that I am- aren't you going to disagree with me?"

"Can't argue with that. Continue."

Chat Noir chuckled. "I dismissed her calls. And for some reason, I expected her to answer when I called her again. It's strange, part of me is still mad at her for keeping all these secrets, but another part just wants her back."

"Schism."

Chat turned to Marinette. "What?"

"You're at war with yourself. And granted, I'm probably the worst person to give you advice as to how a solve a schism, seeing as how I was recently in one myself."

"With Adrien?"

Marinette nodded. "But all I can say is to follow your instinct. The only way to fix this is to follow what comes naturally. And if that means giving Ladybug the cold shoulder, then so be it. You both need to repent, and it took me a while to finally talk to him again. Maybe you should do the same?"

"But won't Ladybug be mad at me?"

Marinette cupped Chat Noir's cheek. "If she's a true friend, she'd understand."

"Dinner's ready!"

The bluenette chuckled. "I am not looking forward to this."

"That makes one of you."

 **A/N: A Marichat dinner date? Sign me up!**

 **Bug Out!**


	20. Solitude

Chapter Nineteen: Solitude

 **A/N: I totally wrote this chapter during Thanksgiving and it freaking shows...**

 **And I actually made this chapter pretty lighthearted! (*le gasp*) Kinda... Sorta... maybe not so much towards the end... Actually it's probably just the same level of sadness... But I'm really proud of myself. Like, I included ONE joke, guys!**

 **coolbeans04: You should be nervous...**

 **mayuralover: I know right! This is one of the few tropes I never get tired of seeing so I thought it's well-past due for it to come into play!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: You may think I've been taking my time, but a 19-chapter build-up is exactly what's needed! I mean, I guess we're like yin and yang, Chaton.**

 **TheTiger0511: Adrienettte is actually my second favorite ship! And, you best be prepared because you're not gonna expect what I'm about to do! *DabI'mSorryBlueberryIHadTo***

 **black neko hime: I mean, it wouldn't be that interesting if everyone's happy... but yeah, it'll be a long road to glory.**

 **100 followers. Wow. 97 more follows than I had originally suspected to get. I cannot thank you enough for all the support you guys have given me over the past few months. During times Writer's Block reared its ugly head and kept me from writing my best, your encouraging messages motivated me to keep writing. I've improved vastly, so from the bottom of my heart I thank and love all of you.**

 **And I do take pride in referencing Emilie's movie in the chapter title...**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Solitude: (noun) The state of being alone_

Marinette and Chat Noir laughed as they descended down the stairs. Tom and Sabine warmly smiled as they set the dinner table.

"Glad to see you'll be joining us tonight, Chat Noir." Sabine acknowledged. As the two teenagers sat down, Tom placed a plate of quiche in the middle, to Chat's joy. With the final addition of a Blanquette de Veau and Cheese Soufflé, Sabine poured each guest a cup of water before the two of them sat down.

"This looks delicious! Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" Chat licked his lips in savory.

"I thought I told you to call us Mom and Dad." Sabine said knowingly, slicing a piece of quiche.

Marinette placed a hand on Chat's shoulder. "Don't pressure him, _Maman_."

Chat laughed. "It's fine, Marinette. I'm honored just to be invited."

Tom smiled, a sly thought in mind. "I know it's been three months, but think of this as our thank you gift for rescuing our daughter."

"I'm a hero. It's what I do!"

"Oh Papa, don't get him started. He'll just drone on and on as to how he saves 'ladies in waiting'." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"That was only once!"  
"One time to many." The bluenette countered.

As Chat Noir respectfully devoured into the numerous dishes laid out to him, he smiled thankfully. "I can't thank you enough."

Sabine stares, mouth agape, before smiling. "You seem like you haven't eaten in days."

The blond stops, before smiling weakly. "Actually, where I come from, I sorta have to diet."

"There's a difference between dieting and starvation!" Marinette gritted. If only she knew who she was defending.

"I'm fine, Marinette, really. At least it helps me keep my superhero body!" He joked.

"It's not funny." Marinette said. "You're getting food, whether you like it or not."

"And what would my father say if he saw me harboring some leftover food?"

"Then blame it on Marinette 5."

 _No. Out of the question. If Father realizes it was you…_

"Thanks, but no thanks-"

Marinette growled. "End of discussion."

And so, Chat Noir nodded in agreement, much to his immediate regret. After the meal, Marinette handed Chat a basket of croissants, thus starting a tradition of weekly pastry baskets. As the blond smiled at the bluenette's kindness, he lept off into the nighttime sky, with warm croissants in tow.

* * *

The Ladybug in her probably would have called Marinette's actions 'reckless, and stupid'. Handing her feline friend a basket full of bakery-original pastries probably wasn't the best choice she made. If she just happened to walk past someone eating food out of a birch basket, she'd probably get more than suspicious. But for some reason, every week Chat Noir visits, Marinette just feels obliged to give him some food. After all, she couldn't imagine what his home life was like.

Marinette spun in her pink chair thrice more, head buried in thought.

"What are you thinking, Marinette?" Her red kwami asked.

"I already revealed myself to Alya. Imagine how much danger everyone I care about could be in if Chat finds out who I am- or the other way around!"

"You're being irrational, Marinette. There's no way Chat Noir could find out who you are! It's not like you gave him any reason to believe otherwise!"

Marinette smiled, packing your backpack. "Hopefully you're right."

The walk to school was monotonous and boring. After the bluenette waved to her friend, she quietly walked to class. Unfortunately, it was raining once again, meaning the majority of the school trudged around a sopping wet umbrella.

"Didn't you say you regretted bringing your Adrien-Umbrella the other day?" Alya asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Why did you bring the exact same umbrella?" Marinette slowly turned her head, her bluebell eyes gaping at the familiar black umbrella.

 _Dang._

"Heh heh," she laughed, closing her umbrella. But in mere seconds, the pouring rain was too much to bear as Marinette immediately opened the umbrella.

"Nice umbrella, Marinette." Adrien chuckled as he passed by. A tomato-red Marinette could only squeak in response.

"T-Thanks!" The bluenette laughed nervously.

Once out of earshot, Alya grabbed her friend and whispered, "What was that all about? If anything, you're making it seem as if you like Adrien again."

 _Oops._

Marinette could only laugh. "What?! No! I'm over him, I was just caught off guard…"

Class went by as usual. Alya hovered above Nino as they discuss unknown couple-ey things while Marinette desperately tried to pay attention in class. Adrien was succeeding where Marinette wasn't, but by the time the bell rang for lunch break, his journal was filled with itty-bitty sketches of Marinette's shirt design. Fortunately, the bluenette didn't see any of his distracted drawings… since she was too busy drawing Chat heads.

Once snapping out of her Chat-Noir-induced bliss, Marinette turned red as she stuffed her journal in her rose backpack.

"Hey Marinette, did you get the notes today? I think I missed some things."

Marinette had two options. Either say she was too distracted, or tell Alya she was busy drawing mini-Chats.

"I was busy drawing Chat."

 _DANG IT, MARINETTE. WRONG OPTION._

"Y-You were what?" Alya asked, stifling her laughter.

"D-Drawing Chats?! N-No, I meant drawing cats! I uh, saw a stray the other day and it's cute little green eyes made me stay up all night with its little bell and its golden-black fur and oh shoot I'm describing Chat."

"I cannot believe that Ladybug, the same girl whose been rejecting Chat Noir for the longest, has fallen head over heels for him! You've gotta tell him!" Noticing Marinette's expression, Alya frowned. "Did something happen between you two?"

Marinette sighed. "Between us, we're perfectly fine. But between _us_ , Chat is mad at Ladybug, and thinks Ladybug is mad at him."

"And are you?"

"I said some things to him, things I'll probably never be able to take back, but I just wish he could give me the chance to apologize. I'm not mad at him, because I traumatized him because I prioritized my identity over _him_ , my stupid, reckless _Chaton_." Marinette was close to tears. "A-Alya, I don't know what to do."

Sitting her down, the brunette hugged the bluenette in a passionate embrace. "I've watched you two become more than partners. You've become best friends. Take your friendship with Adrien. You fell in love with him, fought, and became friends once again. You may not be able to raise a family with him, but you've grown into the strongest, most independent, woman I know. Apologize to Chat, and if he doesn't accept it, he was never worth it at all."

"It's not that easy."

"Neither are Lucky Charms. Yet you always find a way to make it work." With one final squeeze, Alya stood up. "Embrace Ladybug. After all, you're one in the same."

After a few seconds in existential silence, the bluenette stood up, opened her umbrella, and exited the door. The black umbrella, despite being the symbol of a lost opportunity, represented a sense of kindness and friendship.

As Marinette strolled in solitude, she felt a familiarity of calm as she reminisced the time Adrien and her went to the movies together. Despite it being abruptly interrupted, it was one of the few times Marinette felt truly noticed by Adrien. In her state of solidarity, Marinette didn't notice Chat Noir loom behind her. Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand tap her shoulder.

"Chat? Oh, heh, I didn't see you." she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks to your yummy croissants!" He licks his lips. "On your way to the bakery?"

"Yeah," she nods, before frowning at Chat's sopping wet hair. "You're so wet! Here, take my umbrella."

"I couldn't leave my princess in the pouring rain!"

"I insist. And besides, I'm already immune from this morning." She winks as Marinette hands Chat Noir the umbrella.

"Thank you, Princess."

And for once, Marinette didn't mind the name.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner together one time one day at one place?"

Chat laughed and raised his eyebrow. "Are you asking me out? On a date?"

Marinette's face dropped. "NO! N-Not like that! I meant as friends, like we could eat and talk and it could be like the usual!"

And akin to how it was the first time Marinette and Adrien made up, Chat Noir laughed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow, _minou_."

* * *

As Adrien pulled up to the school in his stylish limousine, he noticed Marinette walking from her house, pink umbrella in hand. During the lunch period, Adrien took the time to bring the umbrella she gave him earlier home. There were way too many things Marinette could piece together already.

Rain still pouring, Adrien saw Marinette now running across the street. He didn't like to base people's actions based on previous instances, but Marinette had a tendency of being clumsy. And as he originally predicted, Marinette's rain boots began to lose traction as she began to slide. Despite trying to regain control, Marinette had difficulty making her way across the street. Alya, who had originally been talking to Nino, noticed her friend's difficulty, before her face paled altogether.

"Marinette! Behind you!" she screamed. And to Marinette's horror, there was indeed a car coming from behind. The hazy conditions made it difficult for the driver to notice her, so he kept on driving. The bluenette, now picking up desperate traction, began to run faster, before the slippery road slid from under her. Marinette was now panicking as she tried to stand up while the looming headlights of her death near.

The next few seconds go by like a blur. Adrien threw his dark green umbrella and bag, ran over to the street, grabbed Marinette's feeble hand, and pulled her to the sidewalk. As the car crawls over Marinette's pink umbrella, he stops and gets out of the car.

"I'm so sorry, Mlle!" he apologizes. "I didn't see you there! Do you need medical-"

"I'm fine, really. It's nothing." Marinette exhaled. As the driver nodded and pulled away, the bluenette's eyes swimmed with trauma-induced tears.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Alya asked. "Are you hurt?" Inquired Nino.

Hand still locked in Adrien's grasp, she did something no one would have expected. Letting go of Adrien's hold, she wrapped both arms around the blond as the tears seeped through his shirt.

"Thank you."

Adrien began to laugh, before it was reversed to tears, as they both embraced in a tender hug. And although being sopping wet in the hard rain, no emotions could express what they were feeling. Because there was no need.

Marinette may have fallen for Chat Noir, but Adrien will always be her first.

"You're welcome, Marinette."

 **A/N: May or may not be a Mayura reference...**


	21. Demons

Chapter Twenty: Demons

 **A/N: You see, I'm gonna be completely honest: this chapter isn't as dark as the title. But then again, you're reading Solace so...**

 **Also, like I had no idea what I was doing half of the time because I suck at small talk...**

 **And rhymes.**

 **Mikasa Ackerman: I asked my beta, Liv, to read over that following sentence and she said nothing's wrong with it. if you did find an error, could you please clarify?**

 **mayuralover: Yes she is... unlike her Chameleon counterpart... Yeah, I threw shade. Fight me.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: I WROTE THE CAR IN BEFORE YOU POSTED THE PROMISE. And, I mean you should know by now I cannot physically write decent fluff...**

 **TheTiger0511: Nope, I don't judge anyone's preference... except GabeNath shippers. It's cheating and you can't tell me otherwise...**

 **black neko hime: Thinking isn't good enough, man...**

 **Mirabet2007: Well the thing is, Ladrien is a pretty happy-go-lucky ship, and while you could say the same for Adrienette, I already established a darker tone with the original rejection. Ladrien, especially seeing as how Adrien is at an impasse with Ladybug, wouldn't feel appropriate. I will take your idea for the future, but don't hold your breath.**

 ***watches ML* You know what, screw it. I know I said in the past that in this story, akumas can only reverse once the Miracle Cure is used, but the show fervently makes it otherwise to the point I give up. Everything is how it is in the story, akuma wise. Happy, show?**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Demons: An evil spirit, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell_

Still wet and shaky, Marinette entered Mme. Bustier's class.

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

"What happened to you?"

Ignoring their questions, the bluenette was lead to her seat by Alya. Nodding, Mme. Bustier cast a sympathetic look at the four, before returning to writing lesson plans.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to the nurse?" Alya asked, catching the attention of Adrien and Nino.

"I'll be fine."

"Marinette, you almost got hit by a car ten minutes ago. No one would blame you if you wanted to take a breather." Said Adrien, reaching over to grip Marinette's hand. "Please."

Marinette shook her head. "No, I'm fine guys, really. Please stop worrying about me. Especially you, Adrien."

"Okay. But if you need anything, we'll be here for you." Adrien sighed, before turning towards the board.

The bluenette slumped in her seat, smiling to herself.

 _How'd I get so lucky?_

The four's numerous classes droned on as usual, albeit the sideways glances of curiosity. Things only got worse when her peers cast looks of concern towards Marinette. It didn't help that she was constantly surrounded by an entourage of witnesses of her near-death experience. Matters truly took a turn for the worse when a certain Chloe Bourgeois decided to see why Adri-kins was nowhere to be seen.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe swooned, running up to the blond. Embraced by the mayor's daughter, Adrien gingerly freed himself from the blonde.

"Hey Chloe."

"Um, why have you been hovering around Dupain-Cheng today?" Chloe questioned, a glare sent hurtling towards the designer.

After a quick exchange of deciding looks, Adrien responded, "I'm not at liberty to say."

Chloe sighed loudly, before massaging her forehead with her manicured nails. "Oh my gosh, _please_ tell me this is about Marinette almost getting hit by a car. Because she has no right to get terrified at something she could have easily prevented-"

"How'd you know-"

"Look, Marinette. You need to grow up and stop being a drama queen. Just because your klutziness almost created a memory that would have been permanently etched in your brain, doesn't mean you can just get everyone to pity you. "

Marinette sighed, not wanting to create anymore drama than needed, but Adrien had a completely different idea.

"I've known you for years, Chloe, and I have never seen you as heartless as you are now." Adrien said aggressively. "Marinette could have _died_ , and you sniff your nose like it would mean nothing? I know there was a heart in there, which is why I gave you another chance back at the party, but right now… I don't know who I'm talking to. You've changed, Chloe. And I don't think an apology party- which was probably a ruse for me to forgive you anyway- can fix it."

As Chloe stared at Adrien, the blond led Marinette away from the scene, Alya and Nino close behind.

"Dude, I've never seen you so angry before. What happened?" Nino asked wondrously.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably as three pairs of eyes stared at him concernedly. "Nothing. I've none Chloe for a while, and it honestly just felt as if she finally crossed the line."

"Like she hadn't before." Alya mumbled, as Marinette nudged her side.

"Thanks, Adrien. I really appreciate it." The two gazed into each other's eyes for just a few moments, before Alya pulled the bluenette away.

"What is up with you? First, you admit you're head-over-heels for Chat Noir, and now you're ogling at Adrien!" Marinette could only shrug as Nino cleared his throat.

"I know it's because of Adrien's modeling schedule and the fact that all of us have other lives to live, but I think we should hang out this afternoon. You guys in?" Nino suggested.

Marinette pulled up her phone to look at the time. "3:52pm. I should be fine." she mumbled.

"Fine for what?" Asked Alya.

"I'll tell you later."

"I just texted my Father, and he said as long as I'm back by dinner I should be fine." Adrien cheered triumphantly.

"Yes!" Nino whooped. "So where to?"

"The fair!"

"The park!"

"The Seine!"

"How about we go searching for Andre's?"

Alya, Nino and Adrien turned in shock at Marinette's suggestion. Marinette, the girl who got rejected, dumped into a canal, kidnapped, and almost got run over wanted Sweetheart's Ice Cream.

"Sounds great."Nino smiled, the others nodding in agreement. It wasn't till Nino pulled up the map that Marinette realized she probably should have kept her mouth shut. After all, that ice cream guy could see right through her.

* * *

Despite her being a close friend, Adrien still had a warm buzzy feeling for finally telling Chloe that she needs to get better. It was so out of character, all his friends gasped at him. Yes, there was some regret, but it was soon forgotten as the four of them hunted for Andre.

"Okay, the first clue is: Where our own beloved heroes, declared supervillains as zeroes." Nino read aloud.

"The Eiffel Tower! That's when they battled Stoneheart!" Alya said ecstatically.

"That's on the other side of Paris! We'll never get there in time!"

"Here's to trying!" Adrien yelled as he led his friends towards the Eiffel Tower. Alas, Marinette was right, as Andre was gone, with only his satisfied customers as remembrance.

Sighing, Nino pulled up another clue. "Shattered glass and akumas struck, a spotted hero almost ran out of luck."

This clue, much more difficult than the last, left the four in silence.

"I know where he's talking about." Marinette said quietly.

"Where?"

"He's talking about the Pont Marie." she said glumly.

Alya squeezed the bluenette. "We don't have to go there if you don't want to. You almost died today, and it wouldn't be right if we forced you to go to a place where you almost died before."

The bluenette smiled. "That's sweet of you, but I'll have to face the Pont Marie eventually. Why not hitch my friends along for the ride?"

"In that case, the Pont Marie is only a 5 minute walk from here, if we sprint, we should be able to get there in time." Adrien said.

"Race ya!" Marinette giggled as she left her friends in the dust.

"Oh, it is on!" Adrien quipped, following closely behind the bluenette, and abandoning two confused friends.

In 2 minutes flat, Marinette and Adrien reached the bridge leading to the Pont Marie, laughing as Alya and Nino tiredly trailed behind.

"What the heck, Marinette!" Nino panted. "How can someone so small run so fast?"

"Practice."

To their glee, Andre was still as joyous as ever, handing couples cups of ice cream. Different than the race, it was Alya and Nino who took the lead, earning a grinning smile from Andre.

"Ah, if it isn't you two again! As I can see, your love has no end!"

As the two walked away from the stand, ice cream in hand, Marinette smiled at Andre.

"Hi, Andre!"

"Hello, Marinette! I see you're ready for round two?"

"Always." Marinette grinned as Andre twirled his scoop.

"Ah, what a strange turn of passion, your feelings have swerved in a 180 fashion!" Andre observed, before starting his rhyming ritual. "Chocolate like his clawed darkness, lemon for his shining hair, and mint for his toxic stare!"

Accepting the ice cream, Marinette gasped as she examined the flavors.

 _Why does it feel so… familiar?_

Her questions were interrupted as Adrien was next in line.

"I remember you, dear boy! Akin to her, your perceptions have changed with such fiery joy!" Andre smiled. "Peach like her porcelain hands, blackberry like her gleaming jewels and blueberry for her stare's endless blue pools."

Adrien grinned, astonished, as he trailed the rest of his friends as they sat down at a small table.

"So Marinette," Alya smiled slyly. "Now that we're all calm, why don't you tell us why you're so keen about the time?"

Marinette turned red. "I, uh, well um," she glanced at Adrien, which didn't go unnoticed. "I'm going on a date…"

Alya and Nino grinned. "That's awesome, Marinette! Who's the lucky guy?"

Marinette glanced again at Adrien.

 _She seems terrified… I hope she understands it's only me under the mask…_

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you…" she says, embarrassed.

"We're your friends, Marinette. We won't judge you!" The blond reassured.

Marinette gave a weak smile, sighing, before glaring at Alya. While no words were said, Adrien could loosely translate it to "I'm going to kill you for this."

"I'm going on a date… with Chat Noir."

"WHAT?!"

"AWESOME!"

Alya and Nino smiled, patting their friend on the back. "Great job, Marinette! I'm so proud of you!"

It was like their opinions didn't matter, as Marinette turned directly to Adrien. "You okay?"

 _Why am I jealous? She's literally going on a date with me!_

Adrien nodded. "I'm better than okay! I'm so happy for you!"

As the four celebrated, Marinette panicked as she checked the time.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna have time to get ready!" she shrieked, grabbing Alya by the arm. "Got to go! Alya, you're coming with me!"

"Geez girl…" Alya mumbled as the two ran back to the bakery.

Adrien stared at Nino. "Come to think of it, I've got something to do. Uh, see you later Nino!"

And when he finally was alone, Nino said, "What the heck just happened?"

* * *

"What if he doesn't like it?!"

"Chill out, Marinette." Alya sighed, applying makeup to her friend. "Chat won't judge you for your clothes."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to ditch the pigtails? It's been forever since I've worn them-"

Marinette. You'll be fine." she said, tying a red hair ribbon into a bow.

"Maybe I should wear something fancier-" Marinette laughed nervously.

"This is a date, not prom. I mean, Chat'll be showing up in a catsuit. I don't think he'll have the right to judge. Now go get changed, it's getting dark. He'll be here any minute."

The bluenette gasped, running over to the bathroom, clothes in tow. After a few minutes, she emerged in her first-date attire. A light pink top was complemented with a white knee-high skirt, with a black jacket draped over Marinette's shoulders. Her feet bore back lace-up high tops. A cute mixture of formal and casual, Alya commented. Grabbing her red tote bag, Marinette examined herself in the mirror.

"What if this looks too casual?"

"Marinette, relax. You look stunning." Alya reassured.

Tikki flew to her owner. "You've known Chat Noir for the longest. He'll be ecstatic to see you like this!"

"Trust us, Girl." Alya gripped the bluenette's shoulders. "Chat Noir will be blown away by your beauty alone." As if on cue, Marinette's parents entered via the wooden hatch.

"You look beautiful, Marinette! Did you design that yourself?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, but what if Chat Noir thinks I tried too hard?" Marinette panicked.

"Chat Noir will appreciate the effort." Tom replied. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up!"

"Don't get too teary with me, Papa! I might ruin the mascara!" Marinette giggled.

"I'm glad you've found someone like him, Marinette." Sabine smiled. Just then, the blond knocked on the window, waving sheepishly.

"We'll leave you two alone." Tom nodded. "Remember to be back by 10."

As Chat Noir entered the bedroom, at Marinette's command, he gaped at shock. Despite him seeing Marinette's hair down before during his late-night visits, she looked like goddess.

"You look…" Chat Noir whispered. "Amazing."

Marinette twirled her hair nervously. "Was I too casual? Should I go change-"

"No no!" Chat waved his hands. "You're much more better-looking than me, anyway!"

Alya nodded, smirk on her face, before she whispered to the blond, "If you break her, I will break _you_."

Chat Noir chuckled nervously as Alya left the room.

"So, we never did go into too much detail as to exactly where we're going." Marinette began. "Any suggestions?"

Chat grinned. "I've got something set up already, Princess."

Now atop the balcony, Chat stuck out his hand. "Hold on."

Nodding, the bluenette was carried by the blond as he transported her onto a strangely familiar rooftop.

"Isn't this…"

"Yup." Chat nodded. The candles were lit, reminding Marinette of the last time she'd been here. _Fond memories._

In the middle, a table was draped in white cloth. Two dishes laid on opposing sides, with a candelabra in the center. Marinette smiled, sitting on a cushioned chair.

"This is beautiful, _minou_. You've really outdone yourself."

"Seeing as how you put plans into motion, I thought it was only fair for me to set things up." Chat Noir smiled, obviously proud of himself. " _Bon appetit_!"

As the two began to eat, Marinette quietly handed a couple cookies, which were to her left, into her red tote.

"So, seeing as how we're both free for the next for hours, what shall we talk about, as _friends_." the blond winked.

"Oh no, did I really say that?!" Marinette gasped.

"Yeah, but I don't mind."

Once the plates were clear and the clock struck 8, Chat laughed nervously. "Since you're already finished eating, I have a confession to make: I bought this meal. I can't cook."

Marinette snickered. "I knew this food was too good for a cat to make!"

"You wound me!" Chat gaped dramatically. Noticing Marinette's eyes wandering to the side, he turned around to see what she was looking at: the Pont Marie.

"Marinette…" Chat trailed off. "I'm sorry, I should've been more careful. We can move if you want-"

"No, it's fine." Marinette shook her head. "Actually, this afternoon I went out with my friends and we visited the Pont Marie."

"Did you relive _that_ moment?"

"Definitely." she chuckled sadly. "But I can't just avoid one particular landscape forever. We all face trials and tribulations. It's up to us to look past our demons."

And for a moment, there was silence. Because in that moment, Chat Noir didn't recognize the woman he was looking at anymore.

* * *

Chat Noir smiled. It was funny, to think that despite him 'knowing' Marinette for such a short while, that she had grown into a strong person. Someone even Ladybug could admire.

 _Ladybug…_

He knew it was time to let go. That although they would eventually forgive each other, their partnership may never be the same. And he hated that. She was his first love. To him, he felt as if there wasn't anyone who could be his soulmate… until he met Marinette. And here he was, battling between his princess and his lady, still unsure as to who he should choose.

Marinette snapped her fingers. "Chat? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You zoned out for a minute. What's on your mind?"

The blond sighed. "I know this'll seem informal and sudden, but can we take a quick walk? The nightly breeze helps me think." Marinette nodded.

Holding her bridal style, Chat lept down to the Parisian streets below. The street lights were lit, as many couples took in the moonlight, hand in hand. And so in comfortable silence, Marinette and Chat Noir walked past various landmarks. The bluenette nonchalantly gazed at the Pont Marie, much to Chat's contentment.

"So are you going to tell me what you're thinking, or will I have to assume for myself?"

Chat exhaled, flashing a weak smile to his date. "This will sound totally stupid and conceited."

"Seeing as it's coming from you…"

The blond snorted. "Well, I too have faced some demons as well. No, I haven't almost drowned or was thrown off a balcony, but it's still something. I've vaguely told you about my isolated home. My father, he, er, focuses on his work more than me. I've gotten used to it, of course, but I use Chat Noir as a way for me to cope with all the loneliness."

Marinette cupped Chat's quivering cheeks. "You may not have had a home before, but mine will always be open to you."

"I like the sound of that, Princess." But before Marinette could react, Chat moved her away from a couple who were about to take a picture of them together.

"What, Chat? It was just some stupid picture. Why'd you try to avoid them?" Marinette's gazed softened. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No no no!" He whisper yelled. "That's not it!"

"Then what's your problem?" The bluenette's eyes widened at her sharp tone.

"It's just that. Ladybug and I still aren't speaking to each other and I want to take your advice but I'm too scared…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm going through a similar problem, and a very close friend of mine tried to help me, and I sorta neglected his advice."

"Are they still mad at you?"

Marinette sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I may not know a lot about you two's partnership, but you love her, _minou_. You shouldn't let her go. Go get her, Chat Noir. You deserve to be happy."

"What about you?"

" _Go_ , _minou_." And for once, that one word wasn't used in spite. And as Chat Noir nodded and lept away, Marinette quivered as small tears escaped. Because Chat Noir had made his choice. And so did she.

" _Désolé_ , _Chaton_."

 **A/N: I know you hate me... let it all out...**

 **And another thing. So let me start off by saying: I am not ashamed of being a writer for Miraculous Ladybug. Fanfiction has become an escape from stress and anxiety and no other method has been able to give me similar joy. At the same time, I prefer to keep my online and real life separate and totally different entities. I only confide to those I trust the most to the fact I basically live a double life. But my other friends have been getting closer and closer to finding my user CanaryBug, and if you knew me in real life, you'd be able to pin it on me relatively quickly. I treat writing as my Ladybug, and my social life as Marinette. Wanting to avoid getting discovered, I am torn between changing my name to a less conspicuous, yet still meaningful, username. If I do so, I don't want my readers to get confused so I ask you if you are comfortable with me doing so. Keep in mind changing my name does not mean I am changing who I am, I'm just trying to separate myself from others. Please leave your suggestion and opinion in a review. Thank you.**


	22. Bridges

Chapter Twenty-One: Bridges

 _Bridges: (noun) A structure carrying a path across an obstacle_

 **A/N: And they keep on keep on digging with another chapter...**

 **A lot of you guy's reviews were about my name change, (which I'm currently working on behind the scenes atm) so I'm only gonna be answering those who talked about my wonderfully non-pandering story.**

 **Lilbugger: Sorry girl, can't answer your question right now since it'll have a semi-explanation later on! If you still don't get it, I'd be happy to explain!**

 **Parislove15: Nope, I'm 15 chapters deep and I've got like four left to write!**

 **coolbeans04: I would bless you with some fluff... But Solace doesn't seem to fit that, now does it? Don't worry, I'll bless your heart with tons of fluff in the future!**

 **Had the beginning of this chapter written since Chapter 3... changed a few things because I DO NOT RECOGNIZE MY OWN STORY ANY LONGER...**

 **But on the topic of the name change, I love you guys so much. You are supportive and more than I could ever ask for, so as of 12/31/18, I will hereby go as 'LadyoftheBirds'.**

 **Had the beginning of this chapter written since Chapter 3... changed a few things because I DO NOT RECOGNIZE MY OWN STORY ANY LONGER...**

 **Bug Out!**

"STUPID CAT! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!"

* * *

Marinette slumped down, in the middle of an alleyway, when Tikki popped out.

"You okay, Marinette?"

"I just told Chat Noir to ditch me." she said wondrously. "I am such an idiot."

"You told him to follow his heart! And that's the greatest gift of all!" Tikki beamed.

"I should probably go after him, shouldn't I." Tikki nodded. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Once garbed in familiar territory, Ladybug lept through Paris' rooftops, opening her yo-yo to track her partner's location. _Notre Dame. Better place than ever to atone for my sins. Let's just hope Chat Noir feels the same…_

But only a few miles away from Chat Noir, her weapon beeped, alerting her of a nearby akuma attack. Ladybug sighed, knowing her conversation would have to wait. As she rounded the akuma's location, the bluenette met the gaze of her partner before they lept into battle.

"We're live from the LadyBlog, and can you even believe it?! Ladybug and Chat Noir are in the middle of battle against an akuma who dubs herself 'Heartstring'. Apparently, she has the ability to conjoin two soulmates together. Luckily, our two heroes haven't been struck, but between you and me, I kinda hope otherwise…"

"Not helping, Alya!" Ladybug called out to the reporter. The brunette escaped the scene as the two saviors of Paris resumed dodging the akuma's attacks.

"All of Paris will be forced to reveal their true feelings! And this time, it will be on their own terms!" the agitated akuma exclaimed.

"I hate to burst your bubble," the cat taunted. "But that's a bit hy- _purr_ -criti- _cat_. If you tie two people up with magic 'I love you' string, you're kind of forcing them to reveal their feelings. I mean, secrets keep a 'team' running, don't they?"

"Focus, Chat Noir!" the bluenette growled, complete attention on Heartstring. The elastic threads were getting harder to dodge, and Chat was already on a clock! Running to safety, Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo as she threw it up into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" she chanted, a magnifying glass appearing. "Um, thanks?"

 _Light… strings… Heartstrings' locket..._

"Aha!" Ladybug quipped in self pride. Positioning the magnifying glass, the peeking sunlight from the horizon bounced off of it, refracting onto the akuma's binding strings, setting it on fire.

"Gah!" Heartstrings yelped in pain, shaking in annoyance. In return, she sent several more strings, to which Ladybug and Chat Noir efficiently dodged.

"Please tell me your Lucky Charm did more than make her angry." he pleaded.

The bluenette laughed sheepishly as her earrings beeped. "I need to recharge. Think you can handle her for five minutes?"

"Four and I'll try my best." Chat replied, trying to alleviate the mood.

"Be careful, okay?"

* * *

It's been seven minutes and Ladybug still hasn't returned. Chat Noir was getting anxious and the strings kept attacking with a growing frequency.

"Where are you Ladybug…"

His staff could only do so much as Heartstring's powers were grabbing at the silver stick. He needed to buy her time, but how?

"Betcha can't catch me!" he taunted. The akuma growled as she sent a plethora of elastic string in Chat Noir's direction. Skillfully dodging them, he proceeded to tease her, unbeknownst to the string waiting from behind. He yelped as it coiled around him like a snake, before it glowed a daunting tone. Struggling to get free, the string tightened its grasp, much to Heartstring's amusement. Too engrossed in his current situation, Chat Noir didn't realize the same string was off to find his would-be soulmate.

Still writhing, Chat Noir gasped when he felt a human body get thrown onto his back. A familiar voice rang in frustration as he turned around in shock.

"Marinette?!"

Instead of a sheepish smile or nervou laugh, Marinette yelled, "STUPID CAT! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!"

"What do you-"

"Who in their right mind would taunt an akuma as powerful as her?! And you act surprised when she eventually bests you? I was there, Chat, and that string wasn't exactly covert!"

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "Let's just get out of here so you can get home."

As the two tried to escape the strings, they sighed with no avail.

"Got any bright ideas?"

Chat chuckled in delusion. "I have one, but you're not gonna like it."

"We haven't got any choice."

"Heartstrings' powers only weaken once the two bound admit their 'feelings'."

"But I don't like you in that way, Chat." Marinette bent her head down.

"That date you asked me out on says otherwise." he pointed.

"It wasn't meant to be like that!" Marinette argued.

"Then what was it supposed to mean, Marinette?" The blond raised his tone, immediately regretting it.

"It's just… the past few months saw me lose almost everything I cared about and drastically change my friends' lives. Throughout it all, and despite all the disagreements we may have had, you are the only thing keeping me sane. You have patiently listened throughout all my childish cries and for that I cannot thank you enough, _minou_.."

The ropes' grasp partially relinquished its grasp as Chat Noir chuckled. "These emotions may have caused more heartache than I would have liked, but I would gladly do it again if it meant being as close to you as I am now. But Marinette, why'd you ask me out?"

"I love you, more than I could ever express. I needed something stable, and so I just wanted to learn more about you. I know it could come off as romantic, but I-I only wanted to become closer to you as friends."

Chat's face dropped. "Were you willingly leading me on?"

"N-No! I wouldn't say it like that! I just didn't have any romantic intentions-"

"Marinette, imagine if I were someone who truly loved you? How would this make you feel!"

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"No, not in that way!" But before Chat Noir could reassure the bluenette, the ropes dropped as a smirking akuma went on her way, humming.

"Chat-"

"Go, Marinette. We'll talk when I take care of Heartstrings." he said solemnly.

"Just one request." Chat nodded.

"24 hours. Give me 24 hours to fix my messes."

"24- What are you talking about-" Marinette placed a finger on Chat's lips.

"Please. I need to right my wrongs."

He nodded for what felt like the gazillionth time tonight. "24 hours."

And with that, Marinette fled the scene, akin to the hour prior.

* * *

Ladybug promptly arrived as Marinette disappeared, much to Chat Noir's confusion.

"Where have you been?"

"Heartstrings was too close for comfort and took me a while to find food for my kwami." Ladybug excused. "Hope you haven't gotten into too much trouble without me."

"As a matter of fact, I've been as successful as my independent patrol." Chat snipped, much to Ladybug's chagrin.

"Look, I get you're still angry with me, I'm still angry with me too, but we need to take down Heartstrings."

"Took you a week to admit there's some regret. Not an apology, but it'll do." he chuckled darkly.

"Dang it, Chat! You were just fine before I left!"

Opening his mouth, Chat Noir stopped himself mid-sentence. "I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you."

Ladybug stomped her foot. "If you're not mad at me, then who are you mad at?"

"It's none of your business, Ladybug." he sighed, anger once again rising. "I can keep secrets too. After all, that's what keeps a partnership thriving." With one final look, Chat lept away.

Regretting everything she had done prior, Ladybug chased after her partner, hoping to find Heartstrings.

Chat Noir was currently occupied, toe-to-toe with Heartstrings. Her ropes attacked at a furious speed, grabbing everything it could. With a mere flick of her wrist, Chat's staff came flying towards Ladybug, to which she frightfully dodged.

Summoning her Lucky Charm, Ladybug stared confusedly of the spotted bucket of paint in her hands.

"What are we gonna do? Paint her blind?"

 _Glass walls… Light… Heartstrings' ropes..._

"The magnifying glass wasn't to help defend us! It was so we'd know what to do next!" Opening the can, Ladybug flung the apparently reflective paint onto the wall. Rays of city light bounced off it as it steadily beamed at the plethora of string. Heartstrings' only defense began to shrivel as it caught on fire, giving Chat Noir an opportunity to swoop in and swipe the akuma's locket with his Cataclysmed hand.

After purifying the darkened butterfly, Ladybug and Chat Noir promptly nodded at each other before leaping away. The cool breeze rushed through the bluenette's hair as she collapsed onto her empty bed. It was already way past Marinette's curfew, but her parents- if they even know she finally arrived- didn't seem to care.

"Chat Noir seemed to finally be warming up to me… well before I ditched him again." she mused.

Tikki popped out from her shelf. "But after your heart-to-heart, he seemed aloof and cold like before."

"I don't blame him." Marinette sighed. "I said some things that probably didn't help the situation."

"I have to ask though, do you love him?"

The bluenette turned away. "I don't know."

"You've shown him so much affection recently as Marinette. You know he still reciprocates feelings for Ladybug, so why don't you love him as so?"

"Because no matter what, no matter how many times I hurt him, Chat will always put 'Ladybug' on some sort of pedestal. I can't reciprocate his feelings as his idol until I know he doesn't see me in a perfect reflection, but that he loves me as a shattered and mediocre one."

"You know you've probably hurt your friendship a lot tonight." Tikki said quietly.

Marinette shut her eyes, wanting it all to go away.

"I know. I've burned my bridges. And now I have less than 24 hours to build them back up."

 **A/N: I see we're nearing an end of thy second arc...**

 **And I tried to be different than the "Why won't he love me for the real me?" Marinette is fully aware Ladybug is an extension of herself, but is too afraid that Chat will see only an idol, rather than her human self and mistakes.**

 **Oh well, I tried.**


	23. Scars

Chapter Twenty-Two: Scars

 **A/N: *Looks at chapter***

 **Yeah, you're gonna hate me.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: I do admit you write better fluff than me, but I'm more suited to break readers' hearts.**

 **ParisLove15: Thank you!**

 **black neko hime: Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Solace is BAE: 1). What a great name! 2). *SHOUTOUT* 3). I do agree, Liv Maddics is quite weird with her upload schedule!**

 **Anwayzz, I finally finished writing this freaking monster. I only needed this story to last till April, which it will, so I'm going to be doing something special for you guys! Instead of leaving you on these amazing cliffhangers, you better bet I'll be posting every FOUR days!**

 _Scars: (noun) a mark left on the skin or within body tissue where a wound has not healed completely_

24 hours. 24 hours to mentally prepare Marinette for the whirlwind to come. Heartstrings had pressured her to blurt out things- or lack thereof- she definitely regretted. Now, she had to make things right.

Heartstrings and Chat Noir made Marinette realize how much of a royal mess everything is. Ladybug and Chat Noir are hardly on speaking terms and Marinette might be losing Chat's friendship as well. She refused to let that happen.

The problem is, is that Chat will be playing hard to get, making it difficult for Marinette to contact him. Things seemed to be getting less tense between them, so maybe he would give her a few minutes of her time.

But what if he didn't? What if he ignored her once again and Marinette ends up losing touch with Chat Noir? He was one of her closest friends, and she couldn't imagine living without him.

 _Should I apologize?_ Marinette asked. _Definitely. Will Chat? Probably not._

"Hey," Adrien nudged. "Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded, before slowing down and staring at the whiteboard. "Can we talk after class?"

As Adrien agreed to the bluenette's invitation, she mentally scolded herself. _Adrien,_ of all people. Why not ask Lila? Seeing as how the blond was one third of the problem, asking him for advice probably wasn't the best idea.

And that's when Marinette reminded herself of Chat Noir. Prior to her escape, he seemed a lot more at ease. While he did refrain from any affectionate nicknames, she knew that part of him missed her as much as she missed him. But once she recharged and returned, his demeanor changed and he became cold. The only reason Marinette could think of was that her words hurt him and he accidently took it out on Ladybug. That _had_ to be the reason!

Once the class was dismissed, Marinette promptly grabbed Adrien by the wrist and dragged him inside an empty broom closet.

"So why have you been staring intently into nothingness?" he asked.

Marinette sighed, before crumpling to the ground. "I told you a little while back I hurt my best friend."

"Chat Noir." Marinette nodded.

"Things have been going a little better, but then I screwed things up with another and I'm worried about it all. I can't lose them, Adrien."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you feel worried about this friend, and I'm in no place to tell you how to fix it all, but you need to wrap them and hug them and tell them to never let go."

"But how? I've said things to them and I don't think they could ever forgive me!"

"They may never forget. You can forgive all you want, but it's difficult to forget. But Marinette, if they were a true friend they'd understand you did what you did for a good reason."

"Things will never be the same, will they?"

"No, there will always be scars left behind. There's a tradition where whenever a relic breaks and cracks, they fill the cracks with gold to remind everyone that despite all the bumps the relic had faced, it's still standing. Don't be afraid of your mistakes, Marinette. Emerge from them, and show how much you've truly changed."

Marinette faltered. About to ask for advice about Chat as Marinette, she stopped. She's already asked too much of Adrien.

"Thank you." she whispered, kissing him on the cheek before exiting the closet. Leaving too quickly, she didn't get to see her cat smile.

* * *

 _ **INCOMING CALL FROM LADYBUG**_

Chat Noir stared at the message displayed on his staff. He thought about what he had said to Marinette earlier, to rise from their mistakes, and pressed "answer".

"Hey."

"Hey."

"If you're not too busy, can we meet at the Eiffel Tower? We need to talk." Ladybug said quietly.

"I'll be there, _M'lady_." Chat replied, a smile curled upon his lips. "I'll be there."

Ladybug chuckled as she hung up. Chat Noir, slumping in his position, took a few moments to rest before leaping towards the Eiffel Tower. Sure, there were some things he was mad about, but they had been at war for too long it hurt. He missed Ladybug, and wanted to make things right. He wanted to apologize for being an absolute jerk. Hopefully, she would accept him once again… even if the scars never truly go away.

After only a few seconds, Ladybug met the gaze of her partner before glancing away.

"You go first." he muttered.

Ladybug inhaled. "I'm sorry."

Chat Noir perked up. He didn't expect Ladybug to apologize. Not first, at least.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. And I'm sorry for not being a good partner. You were right, despite us having to hide our identities, we should be upfront with each other. We both go through similar issues to hide ourselves, so there was no reason for me to feel like I couldn't say so."

"There were times I was worried you'd die." Chat responded solemnly.

"I know. I wish I told you sooner that I wasn't trapped by some akuma or too busy to fight. It makes me seem unreliable. I should have done a better job at trusting you. We are partners after all."

"I… I know I've done things as well, but it really does hurt to think about it, you know? I had loved you for so long, thinking you were the one stable part of my life, and then I find all my worrying had been for vain. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just… I don't know, Ladybug. This is something I can't just magically wave my hands and forget about."

"I know you may never forgive me," Ladybug began quietly. "But I just want you to know, I do care about you. I only did what I did to protect you, even if it doesn't make what I did any less right. I'm sorry."

Chat Noir nodded. About to take off, he stopped himself and turned to a confused Ladybug.

"I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This was my fault-"

"I overreacted. Again. When you called me the first time, you could've been in actual danger when I hung up. Once again, I put my feelings in front of the mission. You say this entire mess wasn't my fault, but it was as much as mine as yours. I was unnecessarily cold to you when you returned even though you explicitly told me the reason last night. And that wasn't even the first time! You had never called me out for being a jerk towards you whenever you tried your hardest to reject me kindly, but I felt entitled and got mad at you even though you never loved me in that way. I know this apology may have come too late, but I hope you can forgive me and I'll try better in the future."

Ladybug stifled a joyous tear, nodding. As Chat Noir left the scene, his cat ears picked up on his lady's final whisper.

"Look who's finally growing up."

* * *

It felt like a blink of an eye, but the time had finally come. Marinette felt relieved to have made up with Chat Noir as Ladybug, but now she feared her friendship as Marinette would come to a close. She had no clue what to say to him, except follow Adrien's advice and pray it would work outside the mask.

 _It's just Chat. It's just Chat. Kind, understanding Chat who wouldn't hurt a fly unless absolutely necessary._

 _THUMP!_

"The stars truly are beautiful tonight."

Marinette whipped her head to see Chat Noir quietly gazing at the sky.

 _Marinette. It's just Marinette. She still cares about those who hurt her, even if they wounded her deeply._

"About Heartstrings…"

"About the not-so-perfect date…"

Chat Noir stared intently at Marinette. "Do you love me?"

Marinette quietly nodded. "A bit, yeah. Do you?"

He sighed. "Yes… but no."

The bluenette bit back her tears as she turned away. "It's Ladybug, isn't it? After everything, you still love her."

The blond sighed in agreement. "What about you, still withholding feelings for Adrien?"

 _Silence._

"Yes or no."

Marinette ignored his question. "She lied to you, and you still love her?"

"Isn't this supposed to be us talking about the fact that Heartstrings strung us together?"

"What do you want me to say, Chat?" she asked. "Why are we soulmates when it's clear you don't love me? Why did I let you ditch me on our date? Why did I ever let you onto my balcony in the first place?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm just… confused. We both love other people and yet, here we are having this conversation."

"Just because we see other people doesn't make us any less of 'soulmates'. And besides, destiny is a weird thing. It never seems to go in the direction we'd prefer."

"Maybe the string was wrong."

"Fate never lies."

"Destiny can be rewritten, Marinette."

"Why do you even like her anyway? She doesn't seem to trust you-"

"You weren't there when we made up, Marinette. She only did what she did to protect me. You're right, she lied, and I shouldn't be swooning over her right now, but Ladybug lies to protect the ones she loves. So do I. I understand her decision more than you could have. We're superheroes, and there are things that are more 'show' not 'tell'-"

And that's when the dam broke.

"She doesn't deserve your love!"

"What did you just say?"

"All she does is brush off your advances, even though you are the best partner a girl could ask for! If she's too blind to see it, maybe you should move on-"

"Move on?" The blond's green eyes glared. "Just like you have with Adrien, right?"

"That's different."

"How? You love him, you put him on a pedestal, but have you really tried to see who he truly is, beneath all that perfect rich kid exterior?"

"Of course!" Marinette scoffed. "Like I've told you before, I would have never loved Adrien if he never showed me kindness. Unlike you, who doesn't know even who's beyond the mask! For all you know, it could be Chloe behind the red and black."

"Chloe has changed, she has become a better person. You're the hypocrite for holding her accountable for her past." Chat bit his tongue. He didn't even know why he was defending Chloe. She had been so spiteful recently!

"And you're the naive one for thinking everyone would just forget all she did. All the suffering she caused."

"Like you haven't? I've been thinking, you have caused just as much as Chloe, yet you are a seemingly better person? How is that not a pedestal?" Chat Noir questioned.

"Because unlike her, I don't try to make people cry or cause destruction." Marinette rebutted. "And like you or your precious Ladybug haven't caused any."

"And I could say the same about your precious Adrien. You're the naive one, for not knowing anything about him."

"And you're the hypocrite for scolding me on what I do and don't know about my crush, and for telling me I somehow as bad as Chloe, even though we can all be to blame."

"Princess, that's not what I-"

"Go."

Chat Noir sighed. The word that started it all.

"Don't expect another visit from a knight, princess."

"Not counting on it, Chaton."

Once she was alone in her own solidarity, Marinette began to sob. She did exactly what she told herself not to do.

She burned down her bridges.

 **A/N: As you can see, in the last part of this chapter, instead of doing my usual limited third-person POV, I became** **omniscient** **. I felt as if this was necessary, seeing as how this will be a pretty important chapter later on.**

 **And that concludes the second part of Solace! I know you all hate me, so I'll save you the breath. I hate me too.**

 **Next up...**

 _ **"**_ _ **PART III: RISE Still hurt by Chat Noir, Marinette decides to push past it all and begins to find trust in Luka. As Adrien tries his h**_ _ **ardest to be supportive, he can't help but feel a pang of guilt as Marinette and Luka grow closer. Relationships in a mess and friendships aloof, will Marinette and Chat Noir be able to rise from all their problems?"**_

 **Yes I'm bringing in Lukanette. Fight me.**

 **Bug Out!**


	24. Rise

Part III: Rise

Chapter Twenty-Three: Rise

 **A/N: And here we are with Part III of Solace: Rise! I have many expectations for myself, but the chart topper has to be sorta mending your hearts from my tyrannical grasp from the last chapter! But then again... this isn't an angst story for nothing!**

 **Obviously, seeing as how we left off last chapter, Marichat balcony scenes will be a little sporadic, but it's all for good measure. After twenty-three(?) chapters of balcony scenes, a lack of would be a nice change of pace. Marichat isn't just a bunch of balconies, but the thoughts after it that make it special. That's what I'm trying to highlight. Despite our main ship taking a backseat in this part, we get to see how the previous chapters affected the love square in general. This story was never meant to be solely Marichat, it was to show how Marichat affects the other ships. That was always my intention. But ya know, you're probably anxious for the content so...**

 **AkiraFowl: Well... I guess you'll be enjoying the following chapters then.**

 **Guest: Geez, I didn't know there were so many Lukanette fans...**

 **Rose Tiger: I like torturing them... ;)**

 **coolbeans04: No promises!**

 **Liv Maddics and her many... many... MANY reviews: I will never calm down. And I'm glad I didn't royally screw things up after you went MIA.**

 **mayuralover: Yep. Yes, it did.**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Rise: (verb) Cease to be submissive, obedient or peaceful_

Words were thrown, things were said. But above all: there was no such thing as Marinette and Chat Noir. Those four months didn't exist, for all Marinette cared about. Now, she focused on school and trying so desperately to forget about the drama that happened weeks prior. _No_ , she had friends and family who still cared about her. Who needs a superhero, after all?

It's not like Chat Noir disappeared off the face of the Earth! Ladybug relies on him regularly during patrol and the occasional akuma attack. Yes, things were better both with and without the mask, Marinette just wished she could make ends meet. She missed the late night banter. She missed the bad puns Chat Noir would spew out. She missed it all. But at the same time, she didn't. She didn't miss the all-too-often arguments that would arise. She wouldn't miss having to lie in order to hide her identity. She wouldn't miss it.

The first few days after Chat Noir's leave, Marinette left out two mugs of hot chocolate, in an attempt to signal him. If he noticed them, he didn't pay any regard as the mugs were cold a week later, not a sip taken out of them. After that, Marinette lost hope he would return and stopped watching her balcony to get a glimpse of the blond. She wanted to forget, but it was all too hard.

After a few weeks, the rumors of Marinette and Chat Noir's relationship finally died down as nobody saw the two together for a while. When asked by reporters, Marinette would brush them aside and make her way to her destination.

And now here she was: listening aimlessly to the lectures of her teachers. For once, Marinette could actually pay attention to class. For once, Marinette wouldn't have to panic over missing notes. For once, Marinette wouldn't have to fog her mind with complicated thoughts of Chat Noir. Loveless distractions; that's something she would never miss.

Class ended as usual with kids filing out the room, in an anxious hurry to get to lunch. Marinette glanced over to Alya and Nino, who were happily side-by-side to one another. Alya initially bombarded Marinette with questions concerning Chat Noir, but stopped once she realized her attempts would be in vain. She just wasn't in the mood to even utter his name.

Adrien had been a bit more quiet towards Marinette post-argument, most likely due to the fact she inexplicably kissed him. The two had been avoiding that subject matter, much to Marinette's content. Her relationship with Adrien was complicated enough without signs of affection. If Adrien wanted answers, he could confront her on his own accord. Marinette was tired of making the first move and getting shot down for it; especially since that started the initial argument in the first place.

Her class has been giving Marinette space, for the most part, understanding something was going on outside of classes. For the most part, Marinette's friends have been tending to their own, all except…

"Hey Marinette!"

Marinette smiled, one of the few times that day. "Hey Luka."

"Are you feeling a bit better?" he asked. Luka has been concerned for Marinette ever since she somberly returned to school.

"Yeah, better than a few weeks ago."

"Maybe now you'll tell me what's on your mind?"

Marinette sighed, briefly glancing at Adrien, who was watching from afar. "Next time. Sorry."

Luka frowned, noticing Marinette's sideway glance. "It's okay, forget I said anything. I shouldn't have been so blunt. Why don't we go to the cafe across the street and talk about anything but relationships?"

The bluenette smirked. "Luka Couffaine, are you asking me out?"

He chuckled for a moment. "I wouldn't call it a date, more as you giving me the chance to know each other better. We barely get to talk, so why don't we remedy that? What do you say, Marinette?"

It was time for Marinette to let go. It was time for her to cut her losses. "Let's go."

* * *

It was the heat of the moment that made Chat Noir blow everything out of proportion. Maybe if he had reeled in his emotions, the same emotions he had previously apologized to Ladybug for, Marinette would still be talking to him.

It was too late now. Chat Noir wanted to talk to Marinette, but he had no clue as of what to say. He wanted to apologize, but they had done so so many times he wasn't sure if it would seem sincere in the slightest bit. Obviously, Marinette had missed him as well seeing as he spotted two cups of hot cocoa on her balcony. Maybe he should have taken a sip and rapped on the window to say hi, but Chat still had no clue how to apologize for something he didn't know what to apologize for.

That was the truth. Chat Noir knew he did wrong, but at the same time he felt that even with extreme amounts of rational thinking, he would have done the same thing again. Exactly how can you apologize for something even if you know you'd do it again? The next night, Chat Noir decided to visit Marinette and try to make amends, but the mugs were gone; his opportunity was lost.

Even the sight of his lady didn't improve his spirits. Despite him almost fully forgiving Ladybug for her previous actions, Chat's life felt a lot more empty without Marinette by his side. Ladybug would constantly question him, asking if he was alright, but all Chat would do is smile weakly before turning the opposing direction.

As Adrien, he was avoiding Marinette just as much. Sure, she had no grudge against _him_ , but talking to her like nothing was wrong didn't feel right to Adrien. Call him a stalker, but Adrien was reduced to watching the bluenette from afar, carefully assessing her mood. Even though she stopped inviting him willingly, if Chat Noir visited Marinette while she was in a good mood, she might warm up to him. _Might_ being the relative term.

As class concluded and everyone was going to lunch, Adrien noticed Luka walking up to Marinette and talking to her. After their fight, Marinette and Luka have been closer than ever. He wasn't sure if it was in a romantic or platonic way; he hoped for the latter. Adrien may not be infatuated with Marinette, but that didn't mean he couldn't be jealous at how close Marinette and Luka were getting… right?

He wasn't sure what Luka offered, but the second the two left the building towards the Cafe, Adrien realized Luka asked Marinette on a lunch date. Now, following them seems like a decent-ish idea, but if he got caught by either one of them, there'd be a lot of unwanted explaining to do. Instead, Adrien decided to leave the two alone… for now. As long as Marinette has Luka, as selfish as it may seem, Chat's visit may seem desperate. He wanted Marinette back in his life, but at what cost?

"So Casanova," Plagg popped out of Adrien's pocket. "What's the plan? Visit Marinette tonight?"

"Depends. If she has a good time with Luka, she may not want another guy to come crashing back in her life. Otherwise…"

"All you have to do is say the words."

"Reconnaissance only. Do not interfere." Adrien told himself, as if it were a mantra. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

 **A/N: I think you all should know I have no clue where I'm going with this part...**

 **So despite these author notes being used as a way for me to connect with my Solace readers, I have to address one person in particular. 'Solace is BAE' is a guest (who I'm certain is reading this) started out as a harmless reviewer who preferred me to my friend, Liv. We both respected her opinions, and she would often address Liv as 'weird'. But recently, she posted a comment on Liv's story "A Reveal?" which was less a friendly criticism, but more a hate comment.**

 **Solace is BAE, you undermined Liv's writing ability and used my name to compare her. You may like my writing more than her's, and that's fine, but never again comment on her story and basically stick up the middle finger in her face. Fun fact: my best friend was the person who encouraged me to post on in the first place. If it wasn't for her loving support, you would not be reading the story you love so much. Ironic, huh? If you think Liv isn't a good writer, I would love to see you try your hand and be brave enough to post for the world to see. And she will not go away, your opinion does not matter because Liv has more than 100 other people who support her nevertheless of her awkward schedule. The only reason I am confronting you at all is because she doesn't deserve any of this. If you weren't so scared to make an account, I could have done this discreetly but no, you forced my hand. The fact that you hide behind an anonymous mask and not even bother to tell her why you don't like her story is nothing but a cowardly move, and I am disgusted to have my story's name in your guest handle. If you stop supporting me, fine. There's more than a hundred people who lovingly support us that are not so jealous they feel the need to undermine a perfectly awesome writer. Thank you, and good riddance. And to all of my wonderful viewers who had to sit back and read all of this, I greatly apologize. I wish I didn't have to do this, but this needed to be addressed. Don't worry, I'll eventually take this off once I'm sure I've made my point clear.**


	25. Tears

Chapter Twenty-Four: Tears

 **A/N: Writer's Block decided to come out and play during this chapter so it ended up being shorter than preferred. But at the same time, it's more than 1,000 words so it's not totally bad. Sorry, I jut can't write dates since I've never been on one.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Yeah, sorry about size. That's gonna be a minor issue for a while...**

 **ChristiRose15: Bit off more than I can chew? Probably...**

 **mayuralover: Hopefully...**

 **black nemo hime: Yeah, you're probably right...**

 **Kiq-San: I'm absolutely honored that my story motivated you to stay in this wonderful fandom!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Tears: (verb) Be in a state of uncertainty between two conflicting opinions or parties_

If only love could be as simple as one date and _boom_ you're in love. If only. When Marinette met Luka for the very first time, she had to admit: she had a tiny crush on him. Sure, she still loved Adrien at the time, but once they had skated together at the ice rink, Marinette knew he would hold a special place in her heart. It only got worse once Marinette assumed she got over Adrien. Maybe that's why it took her so long to show any side of affection to Chat Noir, because she was unconsciously thinking of Luka.

The cafe was quaint and quiet. Marinette would hang out with her friends there often. After ordering food, Marinette glanced away from her date, not wanting to say anything stupid.

"So.." she laughed sheepishly "How's the band?"

Luka smiled, looking down. "We're doing great! We have a concert this weekend."

Marinette grinned. "I'm, uh, proud of you guys."

After a few more minutes of silence, Luka cleared his throat. "So, uh, I saw you made a hat for Adrien during the Fashion Week show."

 _Dang it, Luka. Why'd you have to mention Adrien?_

"Y-Yeah, I did. D-Did you like it?"

"I personally think it was incredible, Marinette! You've got real talent!

She giggled."T-Thanks Luka."

Luckily, no further small talk was needed as food was finally ready. Picking up two trays, Marinette walked over to their table, before tripping. She gasped as plates of food and herself flew up into the air. Next thing she knows, Marinette falls onto a warm presence: Luka.

"Heh heh… Thanks for catching me, Luka." Luka smiled, before frowning at the shattered plates.

"Oh no!" Marinette gaped. "I'm so sorry! I'll, uh, go order another."

"I got this." he said chivalrously, waving some cash. "Lunch is on me."

After 20 minutes of awkward munching, Marinette opened her phone. _12:55pm._

"Heh heh, well look at that! We've got uh, 5 minutes till class start! Well, I don't know about you but I have Parisian History and I gotta go!" she pointed towards the door she was now next to. "Thanks for the meal, L-Luka! B-Bye!"

And as she exited the cafe, the only person to see her slump against the wall and hold back her tears was Chat Noir.

If her tears shown any significance, Marinette was torn. As awkward as her first date was, she liked Luka. As cold as he was now, Marinette still held affections for Adrien. And although the two have been fighting, Marinette couldn't let go of Chat Noir.

* * *

Chat Noir had respected Marinette's privacy for weeks now. He waited patiently for the opportunity to strike. Even without sound, Marinette and Luka's luncheon seemed tremendously awkward- even more than his and Marinette's date almost a month ago. When Marinette left and began to cry on the side of the building, Chat knew his moment has come.

Maybe he should have confronted her right then and there and tell her it was okay. Maybe then he would've gotten a friendlier greeting.

Marinette was quiet when classes resumed. Although Luka was on the other side of the courtyard, the bluenette made it her sworn duty to avoid him like the Plague. Luka obviously got the memo and was deflated by this, only confiding to his sister, Juleka, when it was absolutely necessary.

"Marinette?" she squeaked in surprise, previously watching Luka from afar.

"Are you spying on the Couffaines?"

"What? N-No!" Marinette scoffed. "Of course not! What do you take me for? A creep?"

"What did Luka do to you?" Adrien asked, ignoring her previous question.

Marinette dropped. "How did you know I was looking at Luka?"

"Heh heh, lucky guess?" he shrugged.

"I shouldn't be telling this to you," she mumbled, as if he wasn't supposed to hear. "Well you see, Luka kinda sorta asked me out on a lunch date I accepted, of course. But it was _beyond_ awkward! I thought we had things in common, but I couldn't think of anything to say! I dropped our food and when I tried to pay for another, Luka stopped me and did it himself! As friendly of a gesture that was, I felt inferior and I may have ran and never looked back."

Adrien exhaled. " _Wow_."

"I know…"

"Is that why you've been avoiding him since lunch period ended?" Marinette nodded. "You should go talk to him. If you tell him you were worried you freaked him out, he'd understand.'

Adrien didn't even know why he was helping Marinette's reputation with Luka. His appreciation relied on Marinette's saddened mood, as horrible as it seemed.

"Are you sure? Because the last time I acted like a doofus on a date I… let's just say we're not on the best of terms."

Adrien faltered. Marinette was talking about him. "Oh, really? Who did you go out with?"

"It was the date with Chat Noir I told you about. It was insane, like no time to explain insane!"

"Have you tried talking to _him_?"

"Sorta. It's a bit difficult to contact a superhero. And, pray tell why I'm still telling you all this, I at first considered him as something more, but not I feel stupid." Marinette laughed to herself. "When I think about it, I don't think I ever had a chance anyway. He loves Ladybug, and I should've respected that."

Adrien looked away and sighed. "You should, uh, talk to Chat when you can. I may not know him personally, but Chat would appreciate the apology. As of Luka, tell him you didn't mean any harm. I don't mean to be some sort of unclear oracle, but the rest is up to you, Marinette. Good luck."

Marinette smiled smally. "We never did get to talk about what happened in the closet. But just so you know, I really do care about you Adrien. More than you think."

He sighed. _But exactly how much?_

* * *

Marinette gazed aimlessly from her balcony. It had been a few weeks since she had. After what went down with Chat Noir, she decided to avoid going up there, in order to avoid him. She was supposed to be a lucky ladybug, so why did her luck suck so much?

The one time she decided to use her balcony, was the time Chat Noir finally decided to arrive.

 _THUMP!_

"Hey, Marinette."

She held back a tear. _I thought ladybugs were supposed to be lucky…_

"It's been a while, Chat."

 _Hicc!_

" _Welcome back_."

 **A/N: Looking at this chapter, that end quote referenced the Steven Universe Diamond Days promo... oops.**

 **And yes I ended it there. I take pride in ending it there.**


	26. Jump

Chapter Twenty-Five: Jump

 **A/N: Ah, balconies. Sweet, sweet, balconies.**

 **mayuralover: Oof, thanks for pointing out my mistake!**

 **Artemis Fowl XI: Thanks for the advice!**

 _Jump: (verb) Move suddenly and quickly in a specified way_

"Welcome back."

Chat Noir shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't tell if Marinette was in a welcoming mood or not. She seemed approachable at the end of the lunch break, but now she was as cold as before.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," she said simply. "How are you?"

"Ditto." he replied, slightly smiling. "I saw you and Luka this morning."

Eyes of rage whipped towards the black cat. "Did you _spy_ on me?"

"No!" Chat's eyes dodged towards the side. "I mean, I wouldn't call it _spying_ , I was just checking up on you."

"How much did you see?" Marinette asked quietly.

 _Silence._

"How. Much. Did. You. See." her tone was much harsher now as her bluebell eyes stared daggers straight through Chat Noir's heart.

"I-I saw you crying after you left the cafe. I was going to confront you about it- I swear- but it didn't feel fit. I thought you wanted to be alone-"

"Which is exactly why you came to see me, right?"

He didn't have an answer for that. Honestly, he had no clue why he was here. "I wanted to make you feel better."

"You had a week. I gave you a week. There was absolutely no way you couldn't have seen my signal!" she whisper-shouted.

"I saw it. But I needed time prepare and the very next day, the mugs were gone. I would have come sooner, I promise, but… I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said and I… I just want you back."

Marinette shut her eyes. "I don't doubt your intentions, Chat, I missed you as well-"

"Missed?"

"For such a long time after that night, all I wanted was for that to have never happen. I can't change the past, and I realize now maybe you and I… maybe we were never meant to be." Marinette's voice quivered.

"Marinette…"

"Admit it. Everything you said that night was true. I know I am not perfect. And I know for a fact I am not the right girl for you. You love Ladybug, and I respect that. I thought I loved you, Chat, but I was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten between you and her and for that I apologize."

"Marinette, you don't have to apologize for my own feelings."

"Why did you come here, Chat?" Marinette questioned quietly. "Out of all times you could have dropped by in the past few weeks, why now?"

 _Silence._

"Were you jealous I wasn't with you?"

And with no final say, contradicting feelings ping-ponged in Chat Noir's mind as he lept away.

* * *

 _I was too harsh._

 _I was too direct._

 _I was too cruel._

The day following Chat Noir's visit, Marinette couldn't feel anything but regret. She regretted not giving Chat a chance, and she regretted accusing him of being jealous of her and Luka. Turning to the side, the bluenette's shoulder slumped as his eyes briefly caught hers. Luka's saddened gaze, as if it was saying, ' _I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me.'_

" _Tell him you didn't mean any harm."_ Adrien's advice rang in Marinette's ears. But after the night prior, the bluenette feared she'd hurt Luka in the same way she'd hurt Chat. And all of a sudden Marinette was drowning in her own guilt.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her world was surrounded with regret. All she could think of was that all the hurt Chat Noir and Luka was suffering was, whether it was or not, because of her. Marinette was hyperventilating as her vision rapidly blurred. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry into herself- until she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Turning around she assumed Adrien would be looking concernedly at her, but Marinette was wrong.

"Marinette, I'm right here. Calm down. Are you alright?"

"L-Luka?" she trembled. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have ditched you," Marinette sobbed. "I am so sorry for ruining the date. I really am s-sorry, Luka!"

Luka froze as Marinette hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. "It's okay, Marinette. You have nothing to apologize for. I forgive you."

Despite this, the bluenette still cried. Vision still stinging from tears, Marinette was oblivious to the blond watching from afar. She was oblivious to the fact he was too late.

Classes went on as usual as Marinette spent the majority of her free period in the art room with Luka. Maybe for once, conflict could just die peacefully.

But of course, this is Paris; nothing ever goes quietly.

A loud bang echoed throughout the school as hundreds of heads turned to the spot it originated from. Dirty blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, restrained against a silver headpiece. Black leather conformed against her body as fingerless gloves curled in satisfaction. A smirking grin laughed as shards of metal bounced languidly from her pale fingertips. Stormy eyes were concealed with a black mask, almost taunting anyone who's foolish to stare at them.

"The name's Aimant." she announced with such confidence and volume. "Ladybug and Chat Noir would do well if they heed my warning and give me their miraculous. I have hundreds of people at my mercy, and if you don't want blood on your hands, you'll surrender yourselves to Hawkmoth!"

By this time, people began to file towards the back exit. Unfortunately, Aimant anticipated this as she directed hordes of metal towards the double doors. It formed a hastily, yet well-built, wall, blocking anyone from leaving.

Screams of anguish were heard as students grasped grazed arms as they dribbled with blood.

"Oops, looks like we have a little accident." Aimant chuckled, before blocking the exit behind her. "Now let me make it clear, you desperate little school kids, _NOBODY LEAVES._ " she bellowed.

Still grinning a devilish grin, Aimant strolled up the stairs, winking at terrified students. "Eenie… Meenie… Minie… Moe!" Fingers curled against a door handle, she forcefully pushed it the other direction. The class froze with fear.

"Oh look at that! The art class! I love creativity!" With one bound, Aimant shut the door before standing in front of the art teacher. "I don't suppose you have a plan to get your kiddos out of here."

Aimant shot back as a purple outline surrounded her face. ' _Stop fooling around and lure Ladybug and Chat Noir into giving me their miraculous! If you fail, I will relinquish your power and you'll be the same sad little girl who ran away and got herself mugged-"_

"Okay, okay," she scoffed. "All in due time, Hawkmoth. Patience is a virtue; everything happens in its own time."

Walking towards a random student, Aimant grasped him by the jaw. "I think I'll use you as leverage, handsome."

"Let him go!" Marinette growled. "It's me you want!"

"Oh? And how so?" she laughed.

"Luka's done nothing wrong. Nobody has done nothing wrong. You want Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous? I know them personally so I would be a better hostage!"

"No, Marinette! Just find a way out of here!" Luka argued.

"Girls, girls," Aimant sighed dramatically. "You're both pretty. No offense, handsome, but if Bluebell here is in fact telling the truth, I'd get Hawkmoth's stupid magic jewels a lot more quickly." her tone darkened drastically as she got face-to-face with Marinette. "If you are lying, Gods forbid what I'm going to do to you-"

"Luckily, we won't have to see what happens next!" Chat Noir broke through the window as he readied his staff. "Wait, that wasn't a good comeback. A- _mew_ -zing, but not good."

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in." Aimant quipped flexing her fingers as metal circled around them. "Where's the ladybug?"

"Probably stuck in overflowing traffic. I heard aphids were in plethora this time of year." he quipped, oblivious to Marinette's groan. "Everyone out through the window!" I'll keep _metal_ lurgy here occupied! Get it, _metal_ lurgy?"

Marinette and Luka began helping students file out through the shattered window as Chat Noir engaged Aimant. She was swift, calculated and cold; everything about her rang impossible. But there was one thing that'll be Aimant's downfall: her arrogance. Because she was so powerful, Aimant assumed she could do basically everything. Hopefully Chat Noir will be able to expose her for that weakness.

"Go ahead, Luka! I'll follow." Although hesitant, Luka nodded as he lept through the window, into the schoolyard's pavilion.

Aimant and Chat Noir growled, a fiery drive engraved in their eyes. With one swift motion, large pieces of metal surrounded her, pointed towards the blond.

Marinette had always chastised Chat Noir for being too reckless. But as time slowed and the metal flew towards her partner, Marinette did the only thing she could think of.

She jumped.

 **A/N: So I had some trouble starting due to the fact I don't usually write this kind of fluff, but once Aimant graced my computer, I couldn't stop writing! If some of her traits (maybe not as much personality wise) seem familiar to you book-lovers, I did base her off a popular character! Can you figure it out?**

 **And yes, I will ignore the fact I left you on an amazing cliffhanger.**

 **Bug Out!**


	27. Fallout

Chapter Twenty-Six: Fallout

 **A/N: So yeah, I saw you guys' comments and let's just say I'm terrified for my life. Once again, I have retconned the fact that akumas only revert once the Miracle Cure is used...**

 **ChristiRose13: Trust must be earned, which I understand... but you know, I really don't care if you trust me enough to have a happy ending. It'll keep you on the edge of your seat.**

 **black neko hime: Nice theories, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with how this chapter plays out.**

 **bja133: Welp, here we are four days later!**

 **Artemis Fowl IX: Heh heh, I see you're pretty shocked.**

 **marauderlover: I believe I sent you a PM your way ;)**

 _Fallout: (noun) The adverse side effects or results of a situation_

Chat Noir turned around, bracing himself for shards of metal to scratch and bruise him. After a few seconds, he heard a loud thump. Turning around, the blond's face paled as an unconscious Marinette laid at his feet. Her body was scratched up and scarred as blood streamed from her head, arm, and other places.

"No… NO…" His face twisted in rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Aimant's face was solemn, as if for once she felt regret. "The girl was never my intended target. Give me your miraculous before others get hurt."

"Her name is Marinette!" Chat Noir yelled as he charged towards the akuma. Spinning his staff, Aimant's shards of metal bounced off, much to her annoyance.

"You won't last forever, Chat Noir. Give me your miraculous, and Ladybug will soon follow suit." she inched closer and closer, until she was only centimeters from Chat's face. "Surrender, and nobody will suffer the same fate as Marinette."

With one brute movement, the silver staff hit Aimant's jaw point-blank. She stumbled back, blood contradicting on her pale skin, face etched in shock and anger.

"You're sick."

Glancing at Marinette's lifeless body, Aimant quietly chuckled as she waved several pieces of metal over the bluenette's body.

"There's still a chance she can live, cat. Give up, or I'll make sure she stays dead."

 _No._

Chat Noir's vision blurred as he saw red. Yelling, the blond extended his staff as it stabbed Aimant's beaded necklace. The blonde gasped as she was thrown back. Stumbling back, her neck collided against a brown counter. Her body crumpled against the wooden desk, slumping into a lifeless position. A loud snap echoed throughout the room.

 _Silence._

Staring in shocked nothingness, Chat Noir looked up to see the akuma flying away. Ladybug wasn't here yet, and if he waited, the butterfly could multiply. Aimant reverted back to her civilian form, still dead. And in the heat of the moment and in the wake of an impossible choice, Chat Noir did the only thing he could.

"Cataclysm!" Grasping the akuma, the butterfly disintegrated at his touch. Unfortunately, he was not prepared for the outcome as purple electricity shot throughout Chat's body. It was like a billion jolts of lightning swarmed his body as he arched back in pain. He gasped in absolute horror before crumpling to the ground, panting. His head was still pounding and he could have stayed in a curled position for the rest of the day, but his eyes turned to a ticking clock: Marinette.

Sucking up his pain, Chat Noir carried the unconscious bluenette out the window. He began to pick up speed as he barged out the door. Reporters and students whispered and murmured as the blond placed Marinette on a stretcher.

"Marinette?"

Chat assumed déjà vu was about to come into play as he expected to see Alya gawking at the scene, but he was wrong. Alya was containing her sobs, held by Nino, as she quietly watched what was going on. It was Luka who stood in shock at Marinette's state. Running towards her, he continued to mumble her name as he examined her body.

"She's not dead… she can't be dead… she can't do this to me… not now… not now when we finally are in a good place… please Marinette please wake up…" he whispered into Marinette's ear, stifling a cry.

"I'm really sorry, Luka. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. She took the shot for me; she was a true hero."

At that moment, Officer Raincomprix brushed past the crowd and confronted Chat Noir. "Where's Aimant?"

The blond bit his lip and tried to look him in the eye. He could tell exactly what happened, but that would mean admitting to _accidental_ murder. "She escaped once I took down the akuma… but she actually killed a bystander before I could defeat her… Ladybug hasn't shown up yet, but the second she does she'll use her Miracle Cure and everything would go back to normal. Cat's honor."

Learning there was a body, a few police officers entered the school. Chat Noir ignored them as reporters buzzed in front of him.

"Was the girl the intended target?"

"Will Aimant be apprehended by you two for killing someone?"

"Do you know Aimant's true identity?"

"This is the third time Ladybug has had some sort of delay getting to the scene. Is she really the heroine we need as akuma attacks are getting stronger?"

Chat froze and glared at the black-haired reporter. She wore black glasses, a red leather jacket, and a gray beanie.

"Ladybug is a Parisian, just like you. Meaning she has responsibilities just like you. Ladybug will get here, I can assure you. She may not be here at the moment, but she's doing everything in her power to get here as soon as possible." The words stung in Chat Noir's mouth, as the two had had an argument about this only a few weeks ago.

"So do you know each others identities? If not, how can we expect to trust your word when even you don't know the state of her wherabouts?" The blackette shot back.

"I can neither confirm or deny your question. All I can tell you is that I fully trust Ladybug to arrive when needed." he gritted.

"The two of you seemed to have been in a cold spell a few weeks prior. Can you confirm this and that your partnership is not in the wind? What were you two arguing upon in the first place?"

The blond sighed exasperatedly. "What the two of us do in private is private. Unless you have questions about the actual akuma battle, I won't be answering any more of your prying questions." And with that, the black cat lept off, trailing the calcium-colored ambulance on its way to the hospital.

* * *

The last thing Marinette remembered was jumping in front of Chat Noir as Aimant took a hit. The last thing she felt was stabbing knifes all over her body and the disorienting thump of the hard ground. As Marinette faded into darkness, the last thing she heard was Chat Noir screaming bloody murder. Quite literally, in his case. Marinette knew she was gonna die. She wished she had spent one more night with Chat, one more day with Luka, one more class with Alya, one more afternoon with Adrien, one more weekend with her girlfriends, and one more patrol with Chat. But even when the pain made consciousness unbearable, Marinette didn't regret a thing. Her sacrifice meant he could keep on living, and all she hoped was for him to forgive all she did.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. You've _got_ to stop trying to save my behind."

Marinette's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the grinning Chat Noir.

"C-Chat Noir? What are you… where's my parents?"

"Outside, looking for answers." Marinette stared at him even more lost. "What kind of answers?"

"Answers as to who paid your hospital bill. Every single dollar of it. And before you ask, this cat's lips are sealed."

Marinette glanced down to see her hospital gown hiding the plethora of bandages underneath. Her scraped arms were sore and her head had a large gauze taped on it. "The last thing I remember…"

Chat smiled weakly. "You saved me. You sacrificed yourself for me. I know we're currently not on the best of terms, but this gave me hope we can still make amends."

Marinette returned the grin. "I'm sorry. For everything. Maybe it's best if we start over and forget the overarching mess we got ourselves into."

"I'd like that."

Just then, Marinette's parents entered the door, shocked at Chat's presence.

"Chat?" Sabine turned to her daughter. "Marinette, are you alright? Do you want some-"

"I'm fine, _Maman_." she reassured.

"Did you enter through the window?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but I was just leaving. I'll give you guys time alone. See you later, Marinette. See you later, Dupain-Chengs."

Marinette smiled, still looking in Chat Noir's direction. The fallout was a hell of a lot greater than she antipated to be, but at least she reaquired the one she missed the most.

 **A/N: Marichat is back on track and Chat Noir destroyed the akuma... but at what cost?**


	28. Sidelined

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sidelined

 **A/N: With Ladybug being MIA, will LadyoftheBirds become the overall queen of Tartarus by delving into another Ladynoir argument?**

 **Guess you'll have to read on and find out!**

 **bja133: Wait no longer!**

 **mayuralover: Metallurgy is a branch of science and one of the people I based Aimant off of is The Flash's Amunet, who has some scientific prowess.**

 **Rose Tiger: You're about to find out!**

 **black neko hime: Well, vigilantism is a growing theme in superheroes to the point where one simple mishap turns to you becoming a criminal. That's what Chat was trying to avoid.**

 **ParisLove15: Who knows? ;)**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Don't worry, Chat'll get hurt in other ways...**

 _Sidelined: (verb) Caused to be unable to play on a team, game or other team-oriented event_

Marinette hated being sidelined more than she hated being shot at. It's been three days since Aimant appeared, meaning Parisians have been holding their breath for three days, awaiting Ladybug's grandiose entrance. There were still scratches all over her body and her chest was still sore, but other than that the bluenette was ready to fix everything.

Even if Marinette could find five minutes of privacy, Tikki refused to inhabit the miraculous because she didn't want her owner to hurt herself any more. She wasn't holding her parents or Tikki responsible, of course. They were just worried for their daughter's health.

Actually, now that she thought about it, Marinette's parents were giving her some decent alone time; it was the medically-prescribed, absolutely unnecessary doctor that barged in every five minutes and gave Tikki a heart-attack every three. And Marinette wasn't even being biased. When the hospital originally told her parents of their recommended treatment, they tried their best to argue at how unnecessary it would be. Unfortunately, they ran out of arguments so now Marinette is stuck with a doctor she can't get rid of for the next few weeks.

Whenever Marinette wasn't sulking or trying to find time to alert the city Ladybug wasn't dead, she would wait at her balcony for Chat Noir. The two had called upon a truce of their weeks-long cold war, agreeing to start over. Obviously, they had forgiven each other, but Marinette knew they would never forget. Maybe Chat secretly knew Marinette wasn't alone, which is why he avoiding visiting her for the past few days. She really wanted him back, not to assure him Ladybug is okay, but so she could have someone to complain over the fact she could hardly do anything productive.

"Tikki?" the kwami turned to the bluenette. "When I finally do see Chat Noir, do you think he'd be mad at me not contacting him?"

It took Tikki a few seconds to formulate a response. "I don't know, Marinette. He should understand more now, but it's going to be a while before you can get a chance to transform and I'm worried how toxic his mind'll become in the following days."

"I don't want to get into another fight with him." she confided quietly.

"Neither do I." After a few seconds of silence, Tikki smiled. "I have an idea."

Tikki's posture straightened. "I can fly on over to Chat Noir's home and tell him an excuse as to why you haven't been active!"

"But how could you possibly know where he-" Marinette blinked. "You've known for a while, haven't you? You know exactly where he is right now."

"Ever since you battled Dark Owl." she nodded. "We kwamis couldn't have closed our eyes in time. I promise, I didn't tell a soul."

"I believe you, Tikki. And I think your plan's a good idea. Just don't take too long or I'll have to face the doctor alone."

Tikki giggled. "I'll see you soon, Marinette."

* * *

Adrien was pacing in his room for the gazillionth time that day.

"It's been three days since Aimant and Ladybug still hasn't shown up! What if she's in trouble or…"

"Calm down, Adrien. This isn't the first time Ladybug's been MIA. Once she comes back, I'm sure she'll give you a perfectly reasonable explanation as to where she-"

The two turned around to see a red kwami phasing through the window into Adrien's bedroom.

"Sugarcube-" Plagg quickly cleared his throat as Adrien smirked. "I mean Tikki, what are you doing here? Where's Ladybug?"

The blond looked desperately at Tikki. "Is Ladybug alright? Did something happen?"

"She's fine, Adrien." she smiled reassuringly. "We both agreed it'd be better for me to come now, than for you guys to be in the dark for the next while."

"What happened?"

"While she was waiting for you to come, she tried to help some people escape from Aimant. She didn't see her, but Aimant set up a contingency in case anyone dared try to escape. Ladybug was able to get some people out from above, but pieces of metal rained on her as she shielded some kids." Noticing Adrien's frown, Tikki quickly said. "It's not your fault, Adrien. Ladybug just did what she felt was right, nobody could have stopped her. She understands that sometimes you can't immediately transform. The only thing she blames is her rotten luck."

"How bad are her injuries?"

"She's surrounded by people she loves, that's all that matters." Tikki changed the subject. "She's worried about you, and she hopes you're not mad at her."

"Mad at her… no! I could never be mad at her for this!" Adrien looked outside the window. "Now that I know she's bed-ridden, I can tell the press-"

"No! You can't tell anyone she's injured! I've already taken a big risk telling you she's hurt. If Paris knows, they'll search every medical record in existence in search of a patient with similar injuries!"

"Okay, I'll just tell people Ladybug has a personal issue to tend to." Adrien smiled weakly and looked the kwami in the eye. "Tell her I miss her, and hope she gets better as soon as possible. Paris needs her."

Tikki nodded. "Goodbye, Adrien. Goodbye, Plagg."

After Tikki's leave, Adrien suddenly clenched his abdomen in pain.

"Adrien?!" Plagg exclaimed worriedly. "It's the akuma, isn't it? You weren't supposed to absorb all that dark energy and now it's spreading through your body."

"How do I stop it?"

"Maybe Master Fu, but it may take him a while to find the cure."

"I need to go see Marinette." Adrien struggled.

"Not in this state! She'd panic!"

"I haven't visited her since Aimant, she might get the wrong idea." Adrien panted as the pain subsided. "If I'm going to die, I need to at least make things right with her."

Plagg pursed his lip. "You're not going to die, kid. I won't let that happen."

Adrien smiled. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Marinette was practically bouncing off the walls by the time Tikki returned.

"You seem very jumpy! First time I've seen you so excited in a while! What's on your mind?"

Just as Marinette was about to respond, a loud thump echoed from outside and she immediately recognized who it belonged to. Opening the hatch, Chat Noir lept down, grinning.

"So to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Marinette asked.

"No reason." He smirked, sitting on the pink chaise. "Just felt like the pros of visiting you outweighed the bad."

The bluenette rolled her eyes as she turned around to focus on the fabric she was sewing. "Oh yeah? What were these so-called pros and cons?"

"Pros were I got to see how you were doing, get to talk to a human being and we'd finally get a chance to restart," Chat watched Marinette work. "Cons are that I wasn't sure if you were still being monitored and that I wasn't sure if you were ready to see me again."

"Now that we've both gotten our heads from the dirt, I'm not against you dropping in from time to time…" Marinette trailed off, hands weaving and mouth holding pins.

"...To time." Chat inched closer as Marinette grew bright red. Out of pure Anti-Chat instinct, a flustered Marinette snickered as her index finger pushed him away by the nose.

"Flirt."

"I see you picked up on Ladybug's affectionate ways, knowing I'm so absolutely smitten with her you ought to try it yourself!"

"Or I could have noticed Chloe doing it to Adrien, and knowing how absolutely platonic his feelings are towards her I ought to try it myself!" she winked.

"Did you just reject me? I'm wounded!"

"I'll believe you when you can pull a real tear, Casanova." Marinette shook her head as she resumed sewing. After a few seconds of awe-filled (mostly from Chat) silence, Marinette broke the tension.

"Guess what? The doctor said my recovery's been _miraculous_. So miraculous she'll let me go to school in a couple of days!"

"That's great- Marinette." Chat smiled, discreetly clutching his chest as Marinette extended her arms out to examine her hat.

"Nice hat. Planning on submitting it to another Agreste fashion show?"

"Maybe, but this hat is for my own purposes. I've got a friend who's birthday is coming up and I wanted to make her something." Marinette gestured Chat Noir to get closer. "Try it on."

Chat knit his eyebrows as he placed the hat on his blond head (with much difficulty because of his stupid cat ears). Turning around, he stared at the mirror as Marinette tried not to laugh.

"Did you have to make it pink?" he groaned. "It doesn't compliment my eyes well enough."

"I'd never expect for universal flirt Chat Noir to be a fashion critic. Pink is my friend's favorite color anyway, so I'm not planning on changing it. Here, I got it." As Marinette stood up to grab the hat from Chat's head, she tripped on his leather cat tail as she fell on top of him. With a loud thump, the two blushed as Chat was holding Marinette by her shoulders, inches apart.

"Sorry?"

"You don't seem sorry." This quip made Marinette even more tomato-like.

"Marinette? You okay? You didn't bruise yourself, right?"

The bluenette quickly got off Chat Noir. "Doctor…" she managed to spit out as she pointed to the laundry basket Chat Noir would soon dive into.

"Marinette?" the doctor entered through the acacia hatch. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I tripped over some piece of stupid flyaway fabric I had laying around earlier." Marinette discreetly, yet painfully, kicked the laundry basket. "Well I am fatigued. I think I'm gonna sleep early tonight, doc. See ya tomorrow, don't let the hatch hit you on the way out!" Marinette blinked at her unnecessarily rude quip. The doctor only shook her head as she left.

Once hearing the latch click, Chat Noir emerged from the clothing, smirking. "'Don't let the hatch hit you on the way out'? What provoked you to say that?"

"You did, you stupid cat. It's what I'd say to you. Go home to your litter tray. I think we've done enough awkward tension for the night." Marinette smiled.

Chat Noir saluted. " _Au revoir_ , Marinette."

Once again alone, Marinette smiled to no one in particular except herself. " _Au revoir_ , Chat."

 **A/N: Ooh, things got a bit steamy, didn't they? You guys should be thanking me and worshipping whatever god (Aphrodite maybe?) for me actually being able to write decent fluff...** **without needing to almost** ** _Arrow_** **a character... too early to kill someone off. You guys haven't even gotten too attached yet.**

 **But no matter what, thank you for all the support you guys. I may joke a lot about torturing you with insurmountable cliffhangers, but it always warms my heart when someone sends a review my way.**

 **Bug Out!**


	29. Promise

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Promise

 **A/N: I'm writing this on Christmas day, and do I feel an inch of remorse? Ha, nope! I'm Scrooging ya with angst!**

 **AND CLAIRE I DID NOT COPY YOUR STORY'S TITLE INTENTIONALLY.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: I miss you already...**

 **Rose Tiger: That's the plan!**

 **ChristiRose13: No Promises!**

 **Bug Out, you filthy animals!**

 _Promise: (noun) A declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen_

It's been over a week since the Aimant incident, and a week since Marinette had attended school. Everyone was devastated, to say the least, that someone was injured as brutally as the bluenette's. The queasy feeling in everybody's stomach only grew when people learned that Marinette almost died protecting Chat Noir. She was a hero, they saw that now, and nobody wanted to lose her.

Mme. Bustier's class was less lively now, leaving a reluctant Alya to step in as class representative. Even Lila Rossi, the same girl who lied with every single breath, seemed to feel guilty and quieter than usual.

Despite Aimant's civilian form, Katherine, being dead, she laid in a hospital bed as loved ones awaited for the Miracle Cure to save her. Adrien wondered if he'd ever tell people he killed Katherine, not Aimant. But he shook his head, knowing police would paint him as a well-deserved criminal- not only for murder, but for lying and pinning it on someone else. The guilt would eventually overtake him, Adrien knew that for sure, and wanted Ladybug to come back. If anyone, she'd understand he did what he had to do.

The blond's fingers curled into a fist. He could feel the dark electricity surging throughout his body. He wanted a cure, but by doing so he may have to suffer with some unforeseen consequences. Plagg had been pestering him to contact Master Fu, but when Adrien asked what could go wrong, the kwami went silent. But there was no need for words. ' _It could kill you…'_ the emptiness seemed to whisper.

Alas, Adrien was snapped from his thoughts as his fellow classmates cried in joy when a familiar bluenette entered the door. Marinette grinned ear-to-ear as she was hugged by her friends. What didn't go unnoticed by the two of them was that Marinette had brief, yet meaningful, eye contact with Adrien. But like an idiot, all he did was wave.

"Marinette! I'm so glad you could finally join us! How are you feeling?" Mme. Bustier beamed.

"I'm doing a lot better, thanks." her smile faded, just for a second, as she silently clasped her stomach in mild pain, much to Adrien's frown.

"I'm sure Alya will be happy to assist you with catching up on your schoolwork! Why don't you take a seat, we left your old one this entire time!"

"Thank you, Mme. Bustier." Marinette nodded as she was engulfed by a warm, yet loose, hug by Alya. What shocked Adrien, however, was that when Marinette glanced up at Lila in the top row, the Italian quickly looked away.

Once Mme. Bustier clapped her hands, seeking for attention, the events of that class seemed to blur into nothingness. After the bell rang, Marinette walked out with Alya when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Luka…" she whispered.

"Marinette!" he grinned. "I'm glad you're doing better and you're finally back!"

"Me too," she glanced to the side, looking at Adrien, before turning back to Luka. "I…faintly heard you yelling last week… I hope you're not mad for what I did."

Luka turned to Adrien, acknowledging Marinette's previous look. "You did what you thought was right, even if it meant dying. That's what I like most about you, Marinette. You're the most selfless person I know-"

A loud screech of metal turned hundreds of heads towards the chemistry classroom. The metal door was dented as it exploded from its frame.

"Name's Blackstar." the red-head grinned. "And you're about to learn a lesson in combustion."

The school gasped as students filed out the doors. Groaning, Marinette complained, "Can I just have one day where I'm not getting continuously shot at?!"

* * *

Once Blackstar tore up the chemistry lab, Marinette knew she'd have to transform. Unfortunately, Luka was (for good reason) more than a little hesitant of letting Marinette leave by her own means.

"Luka, you have to trust me!"

"No! Last time I did, look what happened! I'm not losing you again!"

The bluenette sighed. "Tikki's going to kill me, and I'm not even completely healed but…" she looked around to see nobody in the area. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Luka blinked and stared in awe as Marinette was replaced by the superheroine Ladybug.

"You're…"

"-We'll talk about this after the battle, okay?" Luka nodded as Ladybug swung away, absolutely confused as to what he just witnessed.

Although distracted, Ladybug confronted Blackstar, who tilted her head and smirked.

"Looks like the beetle has a death wish! Seeing as you died only a week ago, don't you think that's a bit risky?"

The bluenette glared at her as Chat Noir dropped in, shocked yet grateful of Ladybug's aid.

"Glad you're back in action, M'lady!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Kitty." she winked as her yo-yo spun at a furious rate.

"Can't you guys just get a room?" Blackstar sighed. Extending her hands, orange orbs appeared as they fired towards the duo. Although dodging them, the orb landed on the pavement. Exploding, the orb left an orange dent in the ground.

"Exploding into the fight immediately, got it." Chat grimaced as he attacked. Fortunately, Blackstar was all offense, no defense, giving Chat Noir the opportunity to get multiple hits in. Unfortunately, Blackstar's explosive orbs were unstable and almost impossible to stop once it hit the ground.

As Chat Noir battled Blackstar directly, the red-head gut-punched him in the stomach. He was taken aback as he grasped his head and chest in pain.

"Chat?! You okay?" the black cat weakly nodded.

"We'll talk about this later, I promise. But I think I know where the akuma is." he pointed towards Blackstar's glasses as Ladybug nodded.

"Lucky Charm!" she chanted. A spotted tarp fell from the sky as it engulfed an unsuspecting Ladybug. As she annoyingly removed the tarp from her head- much to Chat's amusement- she examined her surroundings.

 _Pillar… yo-yo… Orbs… Tarp…_

"Chat Noir! Lure Blackstar to the middle of the courtyard!"

Chat nodded as he extended his staff with such force, he tackled Blackstar into the sky above. On the rooftops, the blond was in for a rude awakening when he realized the akuma was proficient at street fighting. While she still wasn't able to defend herself all too well, she made up for that by getting good hits in. Each blow was worse than the next as Chat felt like he was going to pass out; in pain, and in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo's string around four corner pillars numerous times, almost creating a boxing ring. She then attached the corners of the spotted tarp to the pillars, creating a trampoline of some type. Hopefully, Blackstar's orbs were more grenade-like than instant-kill-type.

 _Beep._ Four minutes.

"Tick-tock!" Ladybug called out as she ran, hands cupped around her voice.

Chat Noir nodded. Positioning his arms into a defensive 'X', Blackstar was able to get a final hit in as they both toppled off the green roof. Thinking she had bested him, an orange orb of destruction circled Blackstar's hands as they ejected towards the blond. In the nick of time, Ladybug swung in as she carried Chat mid-air into solid ground. Blackstar gasped, eyes-widening, as the orb bounced from the tarp and catapulted towards her. With one final scream, the orb exploded as a smoking Blackstar fell from grace and collapsed onto the ground, most likely dead. The black butterfly flew up into the sky.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled, one purification ritual later. Ladybugs swarmed the school, the city, and the hospital Katherine lay dead.

Before Chat Noir could extend his arm in a celebratory fist bump, Ladybug ignored the beepings as she grabbed his shoulder.

"You Cataclysmed that akuma last week, didn't you?"

He silently nodded. "How'd you know?"

"How else could you have stopped the akuma from multiplying?" Ladybug asked rhetorically. "And the girl… Aimant didn't kill herself, did she? That was you."

"I lied in order to protect us both from being painted as criminals."

"You did what you had to do, and in the end, at least Katherine is still alive."

"Are you feeling better?" Chat asked concernedly.

"It still hurts occasionally, but I had to help you this time." Ladybug smiled weakly. "But you… you absorbed all that energy… and I'm guessing not even the Miracle Cure can fix this. Maybe we should go to Master Fu-"

Chat Noir shook his head. "Plagg suggested the same thing… but it doesn't take words to figure out there's a chance the ritual could kill me."

"If we don't, you could die anyway!"

"Or maybe the pain'll subside and I'll be fine. I don't want to risk losing you again…"

Ladybug quickly hugged Chat, tears streaming and voice quivering. "Just promise me- please Chat, I need you to promise- promise me you'll never leave me and you'll always stay by my side forever.

Although reluctant to return the embrace, Chat nodded. "I promise."

 **A/N: *Cheers in exhaustion* One more chapter to go before we end Part III!**


	30. Moonlight

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Moonlight**

 **A/N: Akin to the actual show, Part III is the climax of the story where are duo turns from *SPOILER* to *SPOILER*!**

 **A lifetime ago, I hit 100 follows, so I asked the 100th follower for a suggestion for the story. Marinaw02, your wish has been granted!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Why I included Luka, you may ask? Drama, of course!**

 **Rose Tiger: Uh Oh indeed!**

 **bja133: Don't you love drama?**

 **ChristiRose13: Thanks for relaying the message!**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Moonlight: (noun) The light of the moon_

By the time Ladybug had ran from Chat Noir and behind a beige pillar, her costume dissipated from her body. She released a steady breath, before walking outside- avoiding where Chat Noir once was- and looked for Luka. Fortunately, Marinette spotted a familiar hair color, waiting anxiously on a park bench.

Brushing past bystanders curious as to how someone survived staying at the school, she meekly waved at Luka before sitting down next to him, leaving some room between them.

"So you're Ladybug," he said distractedly.

"Yeah," she looked away.

"When I think about it," Luka began. "It all makes sense. Whenever Marinette wasn't there, Ladybug was."

"I didn't tell you in order to protect you."

"And I understand that, it's just… I truly care about you, Marinette. And I always will. But…" Luka glanced at the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. "Seeing you every day makes me now realize… I'm not the person you need. I'm not the one for you."

 _Silence._

"I love you too much, and because of that, I'm letting you go." the guitarist stood up, against the silent pleas of Marinette. "I'm sorry, Marinette. But it's for the best."

With one final nod, he smiled and walked away. Eyes watering, the bluenette stared at the statue before burying her head in her arms. Strangled cries escaped her lips as she whispered reassuring mantras to the wind.

And then there were two.

* * *

By the time the school was reopened in the next few hours, Marinette was just an empty shell of her former self. While everyone had a bright smile seeing Marinette and Luka grinning like two love-struck idiots, the bluenette wouldn't dare mention his name. Adrien hated seeing her like this. As Mme. Bustier continued her lecture, Marinette languidly rolled her head, barely paying attention.

"Girl, what happened between you and Luka?" Alya nudged.

Glancing at Adrien, Marinette whispered, "I'll tell you tonight."

The worse part? It seemed as if Marinette regretted whatever happened; like she was to blame. By the time the school day concluded, Marinette was in such an empty state, she and Alya immediately left the school and rushed to the bakery. Adrien sighed, knowing what he had to do.

Tear-struck, the bluenette relayed the previous events to her confidant, who was anything but happy.

"So Luka basically dumped you?"

"We were never dating, Alya." Marinette shut her eyes. "He basically told me that there was someone else for me… but I don't feel the same! I had slowly fallen for Luka because he is the only person in so long that hasn't hurt me in some way! I thought… I thought I had some sort of connection to him, but I guess I didn't."

"Did he not trust you, now that he knows you're Ladybug?" Marinette shrugged.

"He told me he loves me, and that's why he's 'letting me go'. He said there was someone else for me, and that's why he did what he did." Marinette gasped. "What if he was talking about Adrien? What if-"

"-Sure, people can take a look of you too from afar and assume some sort of tension is going on, but the people who truly know you… they know Adrien was not the one Luka was talking about." Alya smiled. "I know right now, you're assuming you've been repressing your feelings for Adrien, but he isn't the one."

"Then who?! Even Chat thinks I'm in love with Adrien!"

"And are you?"

 _Silence._

"I thought…"

"You aren't, are you?" Alya pointed out knowingly. "All this time you thought you'd marry Adrien and live happily ever after. All your daydreams have been blinding you over what is true love."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then prove it." Alya challenged. "And if you can't, maybe it's time you open your eyes to the other guy in your life."

Patting Marinette on the head, Alya strutted out the room, leaving Marinette alone in her thoughts. Tikki asked, "What are you thinking, Marinette?"

"I'm thinking… what if Alya was right? What if I was unknowingly chasing the wrong guy my entire life?"

"I can't tell you who to love, or who to fall for…" Tikki began. "I can only point you in the right direction."

"Then what do you suggest?" the bluenette questioned.

"After Adrien's rejection, you shut yourself out. Once Chat Noir came along, you became happier; more full of life! You started to see him differently, and I had never been happier for you! And then you realized that maybe...maybe it was all a lie. Now, you need to realize that not everything is in black in white, and that some lies are more than– well –lies!"

Marinette nodded. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. I don't want to get hurt again, Tikki. What I had with Luka… that was real, and for once I felt like I would never get hurt again. But that's exactly what happened."

"You can't close yourself forever, Marinette. Eventually you're going to break. And that's your weakness! Whenever you have a bad experience, you lock down in anticipation." Tikki smiled. "And that's why you make such an incredible Ladybug! You plan ahead; perfect for your Lucky Charm! But at the same time, in order to be a superhero you have to know when to take risks. Take risks, Marinette. And even if it blows up in your face, you'll become wiser because of it!"

Marinette nodded. "Take risks."

* * *

 _THUMP!_

Chat Noir lept for the billionth time in the past few months. The moon already hung bright in the side, as if it was watching the scene play out. For months, Chat Noir and Marinette have suffered through highs and lows. Marinette was her rock. The one person he could talk to. The one person who truly understood him. The second she had opened up to him, Chat realized he would have to choose. He had assumed he already had, but the second Luka had entered Marinette's life, Chat Noir realized he had been putting it off. There was still a choice to make, and whether he liked it or not, that choice had to be made that night.

A rooftop away, Chat could smell a basket of muffins that laid innocently atop Marinette's wooden balcony table. He smiled. The blond had been so distracted over the last few weeks, he had totally forgotten about Marinette's weekly food baskets. Landing on the wooden floor, he picked up a blueberry muffin and bit into it.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Chat turned around to see Marinette smirking, arms crossed.

"Thought you forgot about our deal." Chat Noir joked.

"Never. Just been busy." the bluenette replied simply.

Putting the muffin on an empty, porcelain plate, Chat leaned against the balcony. "I may or may not have seen you talking with Mr. Guitar." he named, trying to alleviate the mood. "I won't ask exactly what you guys were talking about– I won't push you –but I just wanted to know if you were alright."

Marinette smiled. "For the longest time I only saw you as a friend, but now… Now I know everything I had done until this moment… every time I refused to take risks with fear of the aftermath… it was because I didn't know I was afraid."

 _Silence._

Raising her arm up high, Chat Noir noticed Marinette gripping her phone. And with a small smile, the bluenette pressed ' **PLAY** '. Soft piano music played in the background as the lights dimmed. Chat Noir blinked as Marinette extended her arm as she placed her phone on the balcony ledge.

"Chat Noir, will you offer me this dance?"

The blond grinned a wider smile than ever as he grasped Marinette's hand. "Let's dance, _ma princesse_."

Pulling her closer, Chat Noir right hand wrapped around Marinette's waist while the left continued holding her other hand. Returning the gesture, Marinette placed her left hand on Adrien's right shoulder blade. It all felt like muscle memory. And that's when Chat Noir realized he was in a similar position when he platonically danced with Marinette as Adrien. Maybe it was because Marinette seemed more at peace for once, or maybe because he finally felt free, but the moment felt more meaningful than the last.

After what felt like hours of slow dancing, Marinette stared at Chat's glowing emerald eyes, while Chat Noir followed suit.

"You make me feel beloved, _wanted_ , Minou. More than I had ever felt before. More than I had originally thought."

"But what about Adrien?" Chat mumbled. "I thought you two were getting closer?"

"I could say the same to you and Ladybug." Marinette chuckled. "And as much as I had wished, maybe me and Adrien were only destined to be friends."

"What about your lifelong dream to get married and raise a family? Are you really not going to give that a second chance?" Chat questioned.

Marinette stared at him, before looking at the moon. Looking at the past. Looking at the present. And looking at the future. It was time tp jump and take risks. And maybe, she might emerge and evolve from it.

"Maybe _this_ , _us_. Maybe..."

"Maybe you're my second chance."

And for one fleeting moment, everything was perfect as no other words were said. For once, everything was beautiful as they danced in the moonlight.

* * *

Music blurred into a beautiful mess, and from the sidewalks below, a curious reporter stared intently at the scene above.

" _Time to let the headlines run wild."_

 **A/N: Sorry 'bout that viewers, got a bit out of control with the fluff.**

 **But that final sentence has** ** _got_** **to be leading up to something... right?**

 **And with that (in less than a month of writing), we've concluded Part III of Solace! What's next, you may ask? Well, we're heading towards the final (can you believe it?) part of Solace: Rebirth!**


	31. Rebirth

Part IV: Rebirth

Chapter Thirty: Rebirth

 **A/N: So here we are. The final part of Solace. Welcome to the hell that is Part IV: Rebirth. The overall part will be divided into two separate stories (as of when each one starts, you'll probably be able to figure it out... the second part haves them deal with... a tragedy.) and I am truly excited for this part of the fanfiction!**

 **ChristiRose13: The wait is over!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Thanks for the criticism! I miss you too!**

 **llovechat: Wave that anxiety good-bye!**

 **mayuralover: I can't take you enough for sticking around since the very beginning!**

 **And yes, I posted it early. Fight me.**

 _Rebirth: (noun) The process of being reincarnated or born again_

The headlines conveyed a million emotions in a few printed words. ' _ **BAKER & SUPERHERO DATING?**_' Marinette crumpled the piece of paper that was printed from the blog into a tight ball before throwing it off her balcony. Next to her, Chat Noir was silent, exhaling thoughtfully into his balled fists.

"Everyone thinks we're dating." Marinette said wondrously. " _Everyone_ thinks you're 'cheating' on Ladybug with me."

"How could this even happen?" Chat asks, still in shock.

Opening her phone, Marinette turned the screen to the blond. "Belle Lane of her blog, 'Reporta-belle'. Seem familiar?"

Chat's eyes widened. "When you were taken to the hospital after the battle with Aimant, that girl got into a mini-argument with me!"

"Ironically enough," Marinette scrolled down. "She posted a clip of that argument with the headline 'Ladybug in hiding? Chat Noir keeping dark secrets?' It was from her original website before she reposted."

"What happened to the original?"

Marinette tried not to snicker. "She took it down because she had 'credibility issues'. You'd think people wouldn't trust her, but the past month after she took the picture of us dancing, she's been posting at an incredible rate. She basically bought back the crowd and the press is eating it up!"

"You'd think people would ask for her sources…"

"And they do!" Marinette clicked the article of the picture. "But she took so many images out of context that people who don't know us personally would believe we're dating!" Handing Chat Noir her phone, she watched him gasp as he saw pictures of their 'first date', when he pulled her out of the canal, and even of him carrying her up into the air that one day at school!

The bluenette sighed. "Worse part, you already set up our downfall months ago!" Chat stared, confused. "That picture of you carrying me from school? Don't you remember? You called me your Princess before you kissed me! Can you really blame them?!"

Chat bit his lip. "Sorry Marinette. Maybe if one of us makes a statement denying the claim-"

"And what good would that do? People would get even more suspicious, especially with all the incriminating evidence!"

"They would be the minority; a drop of conspiracy in the ocean of nothingness. Why does it matter so much to you anyway? You told me a month ago that you asked me to slow dance! Do you regret-"

"No, no, no!" Marinette rushed in and tenderly cupped Chat's cheek. "I don't regret a single word I said that night. But if we're going to move forward with our relationship, I'd like to do it on our own accord; not because we're being pressured by the press. And you're a superhero, _minou_. Hawkmoth may target my parents because he knows you're close to me! I've brushed with death a couple times to the point I've developed a tolerance, but what about my parents? I just don't want them to get hurt. We don't know Hawkmoth's true power, and I'm worried at what length he'll go to get your and Ladybug's miraculous."

Chat Noir nodded. "I understand." Turning towards the Pont Marie, he noticed peaks of sunlight in the distance. "It's getting late and you have school tomorrow. We'll deal with this tomorrow night, okay?"

Marinette smiled. "Okay. Good night, Chat."

"Good night, Princess."

* * *

Marinette thought it would be a normal day at school. After all, the article was just posted that night. Oh, how wrong she was. The second she stepped foot in the school, people stared and yelled questions at her.

"Is Chat hot?"

"Since when did you start dating?"

"'Ladynoir' is better than 'Marichat'..."

Marinette was fuming inside, before accidently crashing into Alya. Seeing it was her best friend, she whisked her away to the side.

"You're not dating Chat Noir, are you?" Marinette shook her head. Looking to the side, the bluenette's suspicions were confirmed.

 _I knew I've seen her before!_

Hands curled into fists, Marinette walked up the stairs before tapping the blackette on the shoulder.

"Chat Noir and I are not dating and you know it!" she whispered shouted, much to the confusion of Belle.

"Oh, Marinette right?'

"You know exactly who I am!" Marinette sighed. "You know perfectly well that the article you wrote wasn't true!"

"Wait," Belle gasped. "So you're not dating?" Marinette shook her head. "You're mad at the article I wrote, aren't you?"

"Every picture you used was totally taken out of context!"

"And the picture of Chat Noir kissing you and calling you 'Princess'?" Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Out of context." the bluenette gritted.

"'Princess' isn't exactly a platonic nickname, Marinette." Belle sighed.

"Look, I know it looks bad, but can you please delete the article?"

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Marinette sighed, awaiting the excuse. "But you can't truly delete anything off the internet. Even if I do, people will think you just blackmailed me and that wouldn't be good for either of our reputations. I'm sorry, Marinette. But I can't risk losing it all again."

As Belle walked away, Marinette exclaimed, "You started this mess, and now you refuse to fix it?!"

Before she could yell at the clenched Belle any longer, Alya and Adrien grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, Marinette. Yelling at Belle won't do anything."

The bluenette turned to her friend. "She did everything without any facts or proof!"

"Ironic, talking to the girl who always posted out-of-context images. Reporters make mistakes, Marinette. And that doesn't make them any less credible. You still trust me, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"-But nothing. Give Belle a break. She's had a rough month. Her other stories are pretty good, Marinette, and if you and Chat Noir gave her a chance, Reporta-belle could be a valuable asset."

Marinette took a deep breath, before brushing off her friend's hands and walking away. "I still don't like her. She created that whole credibility scandal all herself."

During lunch break, Marinette went straight home, opened her computer and searched up 'Belle Lane'. Apparently, Belle had been a blogger for years, originally titled 'The Lane Daily'. A couple months ago or so, Belle had been accused of plagiarizing stories and using false sources. Disgraced and discredited, she was kicked from the media world. Disappearing off the internet, she and her shenanigans reappeared in the form of her new blog 'Reporta-belle'.

 _Chat would totally get a kick out of her puns…_

Although opened for only a month, she had been universally acclaimed for her down-to-earth stories and covering topics others wouldn't try to. Her tagline is literally 'Daring to go where no reporters have gone before'. When Belle finally posted the dating story, she had been so credible literally everyone believed her without a doubt. Covering new angles in akuma attacks, it was like the world forgot about Belle's previous accusations. But Marinette knew something was weird. There was something she was hiding.

And she was going to find out exactly what that something is.

 **A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. The beginnings usually are. I've got huge plans for this arc in an arc, and this is far from the last time you'll see Belle Lane!**

 **Fun fact, Belle is basically a catalyst for writing me into the story... except if a random person came up and started yelling at me to take down an article... I would not be as calm as Belle was. The name 'Belle' was, contrary to what you probably assumed, not inspired by Beauty and the Beast, more that I needed a name for her blog and thought Reporta-belle would be a nice pun. As for 'Lane', I was inspired by none other than our favorite intrepid reporter, Lois Lane!**

 **Bug Out!**


	32. Facade

Chapter Thirty-One: Facade

 **A/N: Before you comment, NO CLAIRE, I DID NOT INTENTIONALLY COPY OUR STORY. SHUSH.**

 **ChristiRose13: Yay!**

 **mayuralover: Good to hear.**

 **AkaNeko-Sesshy: I think you'll find she has a greater agenda than what you previously thought.**

 **black neko hime: No spoilers!**

 _Facade: (noun) An outward appearance that is maintained to conceal a less pleasant or creditable reality_

Chat Noir found it amusing, yet infuriating, that everyone in Paris thought he and Marinette were dating. It was infuriating because there were absolutely no not-out-of-context proof there were, but it was amusing due the fact that a relationship had been circling as tension for the past month. Every night Chat would visit Marinette ever since that fateful dance, their usual banter went on as usual, but had some sort of underlying romantic subplot.

It wasn't like he was totally against dating Marinette. At first, it seemed _she_ wanted to avoid having any feeling but platonic towards Chat at first, but now he realized the both of them had been lying to themselves. Lying to themselves for a particular long time, at that. As of right now: the two are in between friends and dating. And all of a sudden, Belle just comes in, ready to tip the balance back towards friends.

 _THUMP!_

By the time Chat made it to Marinette's balcony, the latter was already waiting for him, arms crossed.

"Someone looks mad." he joked.

Marinette scoffed. "I confronted Belle today telling her to take down the article."

"She didn't, did she?"

"Nope." the bluenette sighed. "She told me she couldn't do anything. Anything at all! Can you believe it?!"

Chat placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "I'm not saying Belle was right for not checking her sources or anything, but maybe you're overreacting?"

The designer swatted her friend's hand. "Fine, maybe. But I thought you came over tonight to help deal with this!"

"And that's the plan… until I learned you sorta yelled at her…" Chat rubbed his neck nervously.

"You saw?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't on Reporta-belle, but it is circling Parisian social media. People think you made a fit because Belle 'exposed' you."

And that's when Marinette made the most painful, excruciatingly quiet, drawn-out scream Chat Noir had ever heard in his life. "Dang it, dang it, dang it! This has spiraled out of control!"

This time, Chat grasped both of Marinette's shoulders and they both kneeled onto the floor. "Listen, Marinette. Belle had a point. You had a point. While she was right saying there is no way to truly delete this entire situation, you were right saying she should have done more to help. But making a scene and confronting her at every breathing moment isn't going to help. If you want to deal with this in a way it will last, you're going to have to try a different direction."

"So what do you suggest?"

Chat Noir smiled. "Fight fire with fire. She says you're dating? Then let's give her exactly that."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Let's give the people what they want, Princess."

* * *

A day ago, Marinette loathed the fact people stared, whispered, and gossiped about her so-called 'relationship' with Chat Noir. Now, she was going to play to their tastes. She was going to play their game and see the face of that liar, Belle.

"You seem a lot happier," Alya observed. "What happened to you last night?"

Marinette only smiled, before she vaguely said, "You'll see…"

And so, while the day dragged on, that little smirk never left Marinette's face. While Mme. Bustier explained Parisian history, Marinette would spot Belle leaving her classes, looking as reserved as ever, as if she had an idea of the storm to come. The blackette still carried her stupid little notepad, pencil in her hair. She nervously tapped the pad as she quickly glanced at Marinette, before frantically turning around and speed-walking away.

Throughout the day, Marinette watched and waited. Alya and Nino tried their hardest to figure out why she was in such a good mood, but no avail. Strangely enough, Adrien was quiet during the entire exchange.

"Seriously, girl, you're scaring me. Why have you been smiling the entire day?"

"Reporta-belle is still up and running and Belle isn't on the dark side of trending, so Marinette hasn't damaged anyone's reputation yet…"

Alya frowned, turning towards Adrien, who was quietly eating lunch. "Got anything to say or add, Adrien?"

Adrien shook his head. "Marinette'll tell us in her own time. I trust her."

Marinette blushed and smiled. "Don't worry, you won't wait too long." And with that, Marinette grabbed her tray, dumped it into the trash and walked away.

Once the final class concluded, Marinette became antsy with excitement and worry. Chat Noir's plan will be fun and unexpected, to say the least, but she feared it could have even worse repercussions than she had assumed. Despite this, she walked towards the middle of the atrium and just stood there. Catching the eye of none other than Belle Lane, Marinette winked as she checked her phone. After only a few seconds, her plan was put in motion.

"Hey guys. Don't mind me, just picking up my Princess." Chat Noir grinned as Marinette strolled, making sure to be as noticeable as possible, towards Chat.

Once again turning to the side, Marinette saw Belle surprisingly pointing at the scene, mouthing "Wait, you're actually dating?"

"Thanks for getting you facts straight, Belle." Marinette responded coolly. "This wouldn't have been possible without you."

With one final salute, Marinette and Chat Noir descended down the stairs. Once they were at the bottom, Chat grabbed Marinette bridal style as they lept away.

"Did you see Belle's–and everyone else's–faces? Priceless!" Marinette laughed as the two landed on her balcony.

"Thanks for going through with this, Marinette. This was fun."

"It was. But you know we've gotta keep up this facade for a while, right?" Marinette questioned.

"Well, if I had to fake-date someone, I'm glad it was with you." Perched upon the balcony, Chat smiled and waved. "See you around, Princess."

* * *

As Marinette and Chat Noir smiled to themselves, they were oblivious to the fact that back at the school, Belle smiled a sly smile, before shaking her head and walking away.

 **A/N: If you haven't figured it out... I'm creatively dried out. I mean, I do have ideas, but I need to build them up first. Don't worry, there'll be one more chapter of unbearable fluff until we get to the juicy stuff.**

 **Bug Out!**


	33. Trigger

Chapter Thirty-Two: Trigger

 **A/N: Yeah yeah, I know this title is a little weird, but I couldn't come up with anything better, okay?!**

 **Also, apologies for the delayed post. I had competition yesterday and it was... Pretty interesting and surprising.**

 **bja133: Anytime!**

 **ChristiRose13: No spoilers!**

 **getagriptyr: No spoiler!**

Trigger: (verb) cause to happen or exist.

If Chat Noir had to describe the following day in one phrase, he would shout, "Not again!" Because those two words basically described the people of Paris' mindset throughout the day. The morning started off relatively easy and laid-back, seeing as it was the weekend. For the first time in basically ever, Chat Noir decided to visit Marinette. Knocking on her window, she gladly let him in as she continued sewing and working on her design.

"You don't usually come this early." Marinette observed. "What brings you here?"

"My father went on a business trip and anyone else who would notice my disappearance assumes I'm playing the piano-" Chat quickly shut up, realizing his slip-up.

Marinette turned in her chair, eyebrows raised. "You play the piano?"

"Yes I do," the blond replied coolly. "One day I'll play you a nice Schubert serenade."

"Dork." Marinette mumbled under her breath. Opening her phone, her eyes danced with amusement. "Check it out, we're on Reporta-belle!"

Chat examined the article, which read, ' **MARICHAT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED** '. "Look at that, we've only been a couple for less than a day and they already have a ship name."

"Funny thing is," Marinette said, scrolling on Belle's website, "She actually got a video of the entire ordeal."

"How? She wasn't holding a camera!" Chat asked.

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe she got it from someone else."

"Don't you see that angle? There wasn't anyone around Belle, so how could someone else have possibly gotten it from that view?"

Marinette opened her mouth to respond. Before she could respond, her bluebell eyes veered towards the window, where an orange spark erupted, sending devastating soundwaves throughout the city.

"Akuma? It has been a while…" Chat climbed onto the balcony to get a better vantage point.

"No," the bluenette shook her head. "It's an actual fire this time."

"I'll be right back," Chat Noir briefly gripped Marinette's shoulder. "Stay safe."

As he lept away, Marinette smiled as she tenderly beheld the same shoulder. "No promises."

* * *

Chat Noir was running at a furious rate. Scrolling through his staff, he learned the fire had originated in the nearby buildings of the Louvre. It was spreading quickly and he knew the fire had to be taken out before it tarnished anything else with its wrath. Hopefully, Ladybug saw the blazing news as well. After all, reports of the fire was spreading like wildfire. Chat snickered at his joke.

Leaping into the middle of the Louvre plaza, he began to assist those leaving the buildings. In a matter of seconds, Ladybug swung in, briefly squeaking when she almost touched the flames.

"No time for greetings, Chat. You handle evacuations and I'll try to keep the fire in control."

"Until what?" Chat asked. "Can your Miracle Cure even fix this?"

Ladybug surveyed her surroundings. "The Lucky Charm can be used for most, if not any, situations. But it wouldn't be a good idea to use now, or I might transform back."

"Hope you have a plan, Ladybug. None of us can exactly absorb fire."

"The firefighters are on their way soon. Hopefully they'll be able to take it from here." Ladybug threw her yo-yo, latching onto a nearby pillar. "I'll make sure the fire doesn't spread anywhere else. Be careful of smoke inhalation!"

The black cat could already feel sweat dripping down his forehead. Ignoring the feeling, he hazily searched for points of entry. Seeing one quickly falling apart, the superhero rushed in. Pressing a small print on his silver staff, Chat Noir pressed it to his mouth. He couldn't help but smile as fresh Oxygen circled his lungs. Unfortunately, this would mean he'd be weaponless for the time being. Unless he was able to hold his breath when necessary.

Staggering throughout the empty, scarlet halls, he tried desperately to take advantage of his night vision. He felt himself getting tired and wanting to pass out. Pushing through this, he kept walking until he heard a meek cry for help. A baby's cry.

Chat now picked up speed as he burst out running towards the sound. There he was: a child no older than 3 crying in his stroller. The mother laid unconscious next to him, as if she was trying to protect her baby. The baby coughed, as if ash had clotted in his lungs. Briefly removing his staff, he swaddled the baby in a blanket under the stroller, lifted up the mother bridal style, before placing the child in her unconscious, yet nurturing, arms. As the fiery walls began to crash and cave beneath the three, Chat Noir began to run at an incredible speed. Realizing the entrances has closed all around him, he grasped the mother and child even tighter than before and kicked the wall, breaking it and forming a way out. Handing the family to standby paramedics, Chat felt his chest heave as electricity was sparked throughout his body.

"Are you okay, Chat Noir?"

The black cat gave a thumbs up as he regained composure. Before he could rush back in and look for more survivors, he realized that every entry that wasn't covered with a bunch of ruble was on fire. There was no use for Cataclysm because if he did, the entryway would just close again eventually. Ladybug was their only hope.

"Have you seen Ladybug?" the EMT shook his head, much to Chat's panic. Extending his staff in frantic search, Chat Noir gasped to see Ladybug fighting the flames with her Lucky Charm. A _freaking_ fire blanket. The most the bluenette could do is frantically fan the flames away from her. And even that was failing! But before Chat could rush over and provide some sort of aid, a nearby streetlamp fell onto the flames. In a matter of seconds, an explosion washed over the rooftop, and even Chat Noir's screams were drowned.

Panting, his heart beat at an even faster rate as the smoke cleared, revealing Ladybug. Covered in the fire blanket, her hair was singed and her suit was tarnished, but she was otherwise alright. Whatever that blanket was made of must have been magic! Oh wait, it technically is. Ladybug was apparently just as shocked as Chat was, examining the fabric as if it was hand-weaved with Rumpelstiltskin's thread! But after a few seconds of relief, Ladybug and Chat Noir lept back down to the plaza. Still reliving the previous events, Ladybug quickly hugged Chat, who followed suit.

"T-There was this girl who I didn't get to see… she was trying to escape so I tried to keep the flames from reaching her. But then I got surrounded and I had to use my Luck-"

"Do you think the Miracle Cure will work?" Ladybug shrugged.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" But alas, the cure didn't work.

"I-It should have- It should've worked!" the bluenette cried. "It doesn't matter if it's a regular situation-"

"-Calm down, Ladybug." a firefighter, overhearing the conversation, walked up to them. "Paris' Firefighter Department is here now and we'll handle this. You've helped tremendously already. Go home, kids."

Ladybug blinked, holding back tears. "I couldn't save them all."

With a blinking beep signalling time running out, Ladybug brushed past Chat Noir and swung away. Unable to do much else, Chat Noir lept in the opposing direction.

* * *

Marinette, still tear-stricken and emotions still raw, clutched herself as she walked home. Her hair was still singed and she still smelled like fire, but she persisted. The smoky haze had already polluted the atmosphere to the point it was as dark as a rainy day despite it being mid-morning. Most likely understanding her need to be alone, Tikki hadn't once popped out from her purse, most likely munching on some leftover Macaroons.

Only a block away from the bakery, Marinette was on the point of having a mental breakdown when she felt the click of a gun. Rapidly turning around, she was shocked to see three masked men pointing guns at her.

"What do you want?" she said harshly.

"I usually wouldn't deal with little runts like you," the one in the middle insulted. "But you've got a little history with the cat."

Marinette placed a protective hand on her bag. "And?"

"Those miraculous holders brought a new kind of hell to Paris. Just want to send a message that vigilantism is going to kill everyone in this city."

"By killing me? Sorry guys, but when you think about it: you're actually being vigilantes. Don't you hate it when you live long enough to become the villain?" Marinette retorted, voice still quivering.

"I don't have any intention in killing you-"

"-And there you take away all leverage you have against me."

"You are just like Ladybug," the man scoffed. "Just because I'm not going to kill you, doesn't mean I have no intention of hurting you."

"You can hurt me all the hell you want, but I am not giving you information."

"If you don't mind being paralyzed for the rest of your life, fine by me. I can just aim for the bag you're so fervently protecting. What's so important in there anyway?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Please," the man laughed. "You don't even have anything remotely close to a weapon. I can shoot you whenever I want. I'm just making a point."

Marinette smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Take a shot."

With a final grin, the man pulled the trigger.

 **A/N: I actually would have wrote more, but the fire battle ended having so much detail I decided to end it here in order to conclude with a bang! (Sorry not sorry)**

 **But seriously, I turned Marinette from this unconfident girl who got rejected by the man she loved, to an overall (I'm gonna say it!) unapologetic badass who made jokes while being mugged!**

 **Bug Out!**


	34. Deception

Chapter Thirty-Three: Deception

 **A/N: And here we have the aftermath of the wonderful cliffhanger I made you all suffer through.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Three gold! Woop woop!**

 **Rose Tiger: Hopefully he does!**

 **bja133: Who knows?**

 **ParisLove15: Why is that a mood?**

 **black neko home: Just another terrible day...**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Let'a be honest, Tikki didn't really have much a say in the matter.**

 _Deception: (noun) The action of deceiving or tricking someone_

 _BANG!_

The shot echoed throughout the alleyway, but instead of seeing a body lying in pain on the ground, they were shocked to see Chat Noir spinning his silver staff in an attempt to shield them both. The bullet bounced off the stick as it rolled harmlessly next to one of the men's shoes.

"Thanks, Chat. Let's get out of here, shall we?" Marinette suggested, extending her elbow. But instead of locking limbs with his Princess, Chat Noir growled, leaped and smacked a thug in the head with his staff. With powerful force, the blond berated the assaulters, who weakly cried for mercy.

"You could've killed her!" he snarled. As the final thug sunk to the ground, Chat chanted. "Cata-"

"Stop!" Marinette screamed, putting herself between the two and grabbing his right arm. Only centimeters away from Marinette's chest, he stopped himself and jumped back. Turning around, the bluenette stifled a cry as their bodies laid unmoving. "Are they…"

Chat Noir, wasting his Cataclysm on a nearby brick, knelt down as he pressed two clawed fingers to a man's neck. "Don't worry, there's still a pulse."

Marinette sighed in relief before forcefully pushing Chat away. "What is wrong with you?!"

"If I was a second too late, that bullet would have hit you-"

"You beat them up to near death!" she shrieked. "If you want to be the better man, do you _really_ think almost killing someone is the direction you should take?"

Chat Noir took a deep breath. "What happened anyway?"

"Those men," Marinette briefly turned to stare at them. "they targeted me because I was linked to you. They thought they could use me as anti-miraculous leverage. I shouldn't have agreed to your plan in the first place; now everyone I love is at risk!"

Brushing past Chat Noir, the bluenette continued walking to the bakery, followed by Chat Noir. While Marinette entered through the main entrance, Chat waited patiently for her to open the balcony hatch, which she regretfully did. While she sat on her rolling chair, Chat refused to sit, opting to lean against the table.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Marinette asked absentmindedly, eyes focused on the window on the opposite end of the room. "Not that I'm not glad."

"I wanted to check up on you," Chat replied, examining the burnt pieces of hair on him and the scorch marks on his suit. Turning towards Marinette, his eyebrows furrowed as he got closer to the bluenette, locking his finger under a strand of her hair.

"Why's your hair singed?" he questioned, before his eyes widened. "Did you follow me to the site of the fire?"

"What?" Marinette laughed nervously. "Of course not! I was just…"

"You're lying, aren't you?" Marinette nodded.

For a moment, Chat's expression hardened before he turned to look Marinette directly in the eyes. "Ladybug said she almost died rescuing a girl. That was you, wasn't it?"

Marinette sucked her breath. "Heh, yeah it was."

"You could've died twice today!"

"So could you!" Marinette sat up straighter. "I get that I may not have superpowers like you, but I don't need 24/7 protecting! I can take care of myself. What just happened in the alley should have proven that!"

"If I didn't intervened, you would have a hole in you! You're still reeling from Aimant and you shouldn't be running around overexerting yourself!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you run around while you still haven't treated yourself for absorbing the akuma?!"

"How did you know-"

"It doesn't matter." Marinette interjected. "Agree to disagree. We're both reckless idiots. Forget about it, okay?"

Chat sighed. "Fine."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Marinette sighed as she turned on her computer monitor and went on Reporta-belle. To her surprise, she had already posted an article about the Louvre fire. Gesturing Chat Noir to take a look, she learned he was just as confused as she was.

"Look at the time stamp. She posted it seconds after Ladybug and I had left the scene!" he turned to me. "Nobody could write that fast, so how did she do it?"

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe she was writing it as she went?" Looking closer at the pictures she had added, she wondered if maybe Belle was the girl Ladybug had rescued.

"Do you think Belle was at the scene?" the bluenette asked.

"She had to be. Nobody else had posted a story yet, so she couldn't have gotten these kinds of pictures. And see that angle? She was definitely inside the scene." Chat Noir observed. Scrolling down, his eyes narrowed.

"'While Chat Noir and Ladybug were most certainly at the scene, their desperate attempts to stop the fire and save everyone failed as Ladybug's Miracle Cure failed. Not wanting to damage their reputation as a fix-all superhero, the duo fled the scene where they have not made any sort of comment on the fire. At the moment, Paris' Fire Department has the blaze 67% contained, and this number is expected to grow as the day goes on. I will be posting continuous updates on not only the fire, but the whereabouts of our two 'superheroes'. Stayed tuned!'" Chat read.

"There is no way people believe you two left because of your pride!" Marinette scoffed.

Clicking the comments tab, Chat Noir restrained himself as he read, "'I used to look up to Ladybug and Chat Noir, thinking they worked aimlessly to protect Paris. Seeing as how they cowardly ran and left Paris' finest at the mercy of the flames disgust me. If you're reading this, I'd like you to know you are not the hero Paris needs.'"

"'Funny how only a few weeks ago, Paris would have shunned the Anti-Miraculous League. But not that these recent events have come to light, it makes me fear we've been rooting for the villains.'" Marinette growled. "Belle is painting you guys as these selfish-superheroes! You have to tell everyone that she was lying!"

"That'll just fuel the drama, Marinette. Hurting a bad guy doesn't turn them into a good guy."

The bluenette's gaze softened, just for a moment, as if she was remembering something. Shaking her head, she replied, "No. I am done sitting around letting Belle get away for her lies! I hate lies, Chat, and I'm not going to play passive. I already tried that, and look how it went! I almost got shot! If you don't want to go with me, fine, but I'm not going to wait for Belle to change because news flash: people like her don't. They manipulate them for power!" And with that, Marinette slammed the bedroom hatch as she rushed out the bakery door.

Back in Marinette's room, Chat Noir sighed as his transformation disappeared.

"Did you forget? Your powers aren't unlimited, Adrien! You got lucky today, I could've ran out of energy and detransformed in front of Marinette!" Plagg scolded as Adrien handed him cheese.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Eat up, because we need to catch up with Marinette. Something about Belle isn't sitting right with me."

"Do you have a hunch as to what that is?"

"Yeah, and there's a very good chance I'm right, which won't be good for anyone."

* * *

Opening her phone, Marinette scrolled down to Belle's newest posts. Her latest was of her posting an image of her in the Metro. Zooming in, Belle's boarding pass had a time of 13:40, which was in 10 minutes. Running across Paris, Marinette learned Belle was waiting in the station she had fought Gorizilla in, which was a good five minutes away. As Tikki whispered words of encouragement from the bluenette's purse, Marinette laughed in relief as she descended down the stairs of the subway station. Recognizing Belle's scarlet leather jacket immediately, Marinette roughly grabbed her shoulder.

"Marinette? Oh, hey! I, uh, can't talk I have a subway to-"

"We're down playing your games, Belle!" Marinette whisper-shouted. "I never wanted to make a scene, and now you're forcing my hand!"

"What game?"

"First you lie about Chat Noir and me dating-"

"You showed us-"

"No! We only pretended to date because we wanted to get you back! Because you provoked us I almost got shot!" the bluenette cried.

"That was never my inten-"

"And second, you've portrayed Ladybug and Chat Noir as the bad guys when they were only trying to help!"

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I never meant to offend you-"

Just then, Chat Noir burst down the stairs. "Get away from her, Marinette!"

"What-" but before Marinette could fathom what was going on, Chat Noir stood in front of her.

"Chat Noir? What's going-"

"The fire, the mugging, that was all you, wasn't it?" Chat asked.

"I don't know-"

"Answer me this one question." Belle stared at him, still confused.

"How long?" his tone was hard, and direct.

"How long have you been akumatized?"

 **A/N: Quick question guys: Did I at least make Belle mildly likable? Or did I make her another Lila?**

 **Bug Out!**


	35. Voice

Chapter Thirty-Four: Voice

 **A/N: So in the beginning of this chapter, I'll be doing a mini-flashback, a tool that I'll also use later on. Just for future reference, flashbacks will be in italics.**

 **ParisLove15: Glad this didn't seem totally impossible!**

 **bja133: Thanks!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Nice detective skills!**

 **Ic3princZ: It's okay, I'm you stuck around for that long!**

 **Rose Tiger: Uh Oh indeed!**

 **black neko hime: Yep! You were one of the first people to suspect Belle was akumatized!**

 **mayuralover: Lol, I can relate.**

 **getagriptyr: On the fence, eh? Can't say I don't blame ya.**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Voice: (verb) Express something in words_

 _The glass doors slammed open with such force, it felt as if lightning would have struck down upon them in that very moment. People chattered her name, whispering rumors and lies that were not true. Her name, her legacy, her life had been tarnished because of a simple dispute. That one argument spiraled into sites dismissing her credibility, spitting upon her name she had spent years trying to forge from nothing, and kicked her out of society as if she had never existed before._

 _The cardboard box felt heavy in her hands. In it, held trophies and awards recognizing her site. They meant nothing anymore. If she so much as showed her face anywhere on the internet, she'd be laughed and mocked at. With one final whiff of the life she had before, of the life she had just lost, she threw the box into an empty alleyway, leaving it to the mercy of the rabid dogs. As she continued her trek of shame, she gripped her wooden pencil, which felt as if it was the only resemblance of home in this unfamiliar world. Part of her wanted to throw it to the streets and start anew, but part of her refused to let go. Tears silently streamed down her face and the next thing she knew, the only thing she could see was blurred anger and regret._

" _You've been shunned by the people you call home. You were deemed a liar and someone nobody can trust. They've burnt your reputation to the ground. I'm giving you the power to gain the people's trust and bend it to your will. Soon, your words can shape mountains and change the world. I only ask for one simple thing from you."_

 _She knew it was bad. She witnessed her friends become nothing but a puppet. But everything else felt so meaningless. There was nothing better to look forward to, no reason to wake up. She had nothing anymore. She was tired of being passive and letting hell come to her. She just hoped that when this nightmare ended, she didn't destroy everything she had built her life around._

" _Time to let the headlines roll wild."_

* * *

"How long have you been akumatized?"

Chat Noir's words echoed in Marinette's ears. It all made sense now. There had been no akumatizations ever since Reporta-belle was created, and that explained how she was able to post her articles so quickly; she caused everything herself!

The Metro went quiet as everyone curiously watched the scene play out. Belle stood there, examining her surroundings, an emotion of pity and disgust etched on her face.

"Yes or no?"

Grabbing her wooden pencil from her jet black hair, Belle opened her little notebook and flicked it to a page. In one swift motion, she erased a word that Marinette faintly read as 'disguise'. A wave of light surged from the pencil to Belle's body as she was transformed to her akumatized form. Her long hair was now shoulder length and parted to the side, her black glasses turned into a black mask, her suit was now a mix of red and black leather, and her gray beanie was nothing more than a memory. Still gripping her now-silver pencil and notepad, she snarled.

"Do you want to know when I was akumatized? I was akumatized when I was accused of plagiarization! I am Reporta-belle, and I will bend you to my will!" And with that final send off, Reporta-belle scribbled something in her notepad, causing a large hole in the tile ceiling. As she ran off, Chat Noir nodded at Marinette before running after the akuma. As people murmured and took pictures, Marinette hid inside the empty tunnel as Tikki flew out.

"I knew that girl was nothing but a liar!"

"Belle said she was accused, maybe her lies are just the akumas talking!" Tikki reasoned.

"Maybe," Marinette chanted. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Swinging out the open wall, Ladybug swung around Paris searching for Chat Noir and Reporta-belle. As her boots hit the rooftop, she opened her yo-yo and called Chat.

"Hey, Ladybug, I'm at the Sorbonne.."

"Got it. Be there in 2." Ladybug hung up as she picked up speed. Even though she was a block away, she could hear the sounds of battle between Chat Noir and Reporta-belle. When she got closer, Ladybug realized Chat's plan was to make sure the akuma didn't get a chance to write in her notebook. Yo-yo latched to a nearby tree, Ladybug lept down next to Chat Noir.

"We can't let her write in that book," Chat Noir explained. "I don't think she has enough power to make us give her our miraculous yet, but I'm pretty sure she could do other things that would be just as bad."

Smirking, Reporta-belle wrote in her notepad as a heavy glass box appeared on top of the duo. Seeing its shadow, Ladybug jumped out of the way, trapping only Chat Noir. Growling, Ladybug lept into the air as she wrapped her yo-yo's string around the box. With one final pull, her string cut through the box, freeing the blond. Turning around, the bluenette sighed when she realized Reporta-belle used that opportunity to escape. Nodding, Ladybug and Chat Noir began to chase her through the streets of Paris.

"Remember how we defeated Evillustrator?" Ladybug asked, eyes still focused on the fleeing akuma.

"We got him in the dark!"

"Exactly!" Ladybug grinned. "Follow my lead!"

The two superheroes began to berate Reporta-belle with their weapons, much to her annoyance. Ladybug swung to the other side of the street. With her original exit now blocked, Reporta-belle was herded down the right turn of Paris' street. After a solid minute of chasing, Reporta-belle busted through the glass doors of TVi Station. Still tailed by Ladybug and Chat Noir, she bust into an empty studio, before the double doors closed behind the two superheroes. With one throw, Ladybug's yo-yo smashed through all the lights, making the room black as night.

"You're done for, Reporta-belle." Chat inched closer. "I can see in the dark, you can't."

The blackette only smirked. Not seeing her paper, she scribbled a sentence. "I don't need light to write."

Within seconds, the lights turned back on as a minor explosion threw Chat Noir back. Reporta-belle, backed up to the parallel wall, wrote down one word, before resting the pencil tip on the paper.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug chanted. Out from the heavens, a tiny little microphone bug fell into her palm.

 _Reporta-belle… notepad… microphone bug…_

Ladybug smiled. Attaching the bug onto the inside of her yo-yo, she was about to throw it before Reporta-belle interrupted her.

"If you so much as flinch, I will write you to hell."

Ignoring her, Ladybug threw her weapon as it smacked Reporta-belle in the chin. Instead of crying out in pain, she growled and wiped the blood off her face.

"You have a death wish, bug, don't you?" she taunted. "I'm sick of people accusing me of lies, so from now on, my word is the _only_ word that matters!"

"If you're gonna kill me, can I just ask you: were any of the stories you wrote true?"

"Of course some of them were. I had to build up trust! As for the others, I just write what people want to hear. Who cares if their false? Because if it's sandwiched between the truth, does it truly matter?"

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"A month ago, I lost all my credibility after some dirt-bag disagreed with me. He _ruined_ my life, and once I'm done with you two, I'm going to ruin his."

Instead of looking shocked or acting fearful of her life, Ladybug shook her head. "Go ahead, Reporta-belle. End my life and take my miraculous."

"Gladly." With one swipe, the word 'Ladybug' was crossed out, thus ending her life. Or so she thought. Seconds later, Ladybug stood tall, next to a smirking Chat Noir.

"W-Where's- What happened to all my power?!" she shrieked. Turning to Ladybug, she quickly pulled out a broadcasting bug that had latched itself to her cheek.

"You rely on people's belief on you. Seeing as how you just outed yourself to the world as a fake, I don't think your power will go past simple parlor tricks." the bluenette taunted.

Reporta-belle snarled as she pocketed her pencil and dropped her notepad on the floor. Running to the side, she threw the camera off its stand, grabbing the latter as a weapon. Charging towards the duo, the three engaged in battle as the akuma swung the heavy camera stand around. Unfortunately, Reporta-belle wasn't too skilled with weapons as Ladybug was able to remove it from her grip as it slid across the floor. The next thing she knew, Chat Noir reached in her pocket and grabbed the metal pencil.

"Cataclysm!" he called as it crumbled under his touch; the akuma flew out.

"I'm freeing you from evil!" Ladybug chanted. "Gotcha! Bye-Bye little butterfly!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Swarms of ladybugs surrounded Paris as it not only fixed the damage caused in the Metro, it also fixed all damage in the fire.

" _Bien joué_!" the duo grinned as Reporta-belle was reverted back to her normal form.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" Belle's gaze darkened. "Oh no… I hurt a lot of people…"

"Do you remember?" Chat asked.

Belle nodded. "Everything."

Ladybug looked quizzically at Chat, before kneeling down to Belle. "It's okay, you just lost control of emotions and that's fine. It wasn't your fault that you got akumatized anyway."

"No one will ever trust me again…"

"It may take time, but once people understand that you had good intentions for what you did, they'll welcome you back."

 _Beep!_

"Gotta split! Bug Out!"

But before Chat Noir could leave, Belle grabbed his arm. "Chat Noir… I'm… nevermind."

Chat looked at Belle for a brief moment, before leaping away.

* * *

Chat Noir lept down in front of the bakery, where Marinette was already waiting for him.

"You okay, Chat?"

He nodded. "Belle isn't as bad as you thought."

"I know." Marinette sighed. "I was wrong. She lost everything and instead of asking from her point of view, I jumped to conclusions. Gosh, I'm just as bad as Reporta-belle's followers."

"Don't say that." Chat Noir reasoned.

"Marinette? Chat Noir?" the two turned around to see Belle meekly waving.

"Oh, hey Belle!" Marinette smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I know what I did and I know what I said about you two and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for not doing more."

Marinette and Chat Noir looked at each other before smiling at her. "Apology accepted. Where are you going to go from here?"

"Firstly, I'm going to shut down Reporta-belle the second I get home. Akuma-me created that in order to gain more power, and I don't want to be reminded of that everytime I long in. Secondly, I'm done sitting and waiting for things to happen. I'm taking West Inc. and its corrupted stories to court. Maybe then I can finally get my voice heard."

Chat placed a hand on the blackette's shoulder. "If you ever need witnesses to testify, you know where to find us."

"I appreciate the offer, but if I'm going to prove this, I can't rely on anyone's shoulders." she turned to Marinette. "See you Monday, Marinette."

"All's well that ends well," Chat sighed contently as Belle walked away.

Marinette elbowed him in the chest. "Don't say that. With your luck, you'll end up in a body bag in a few days."

As Marinette walked into the bakery, all Chat Noir could do is chuckle.

And unbeknownst to them, peace was fleeting.

 **A/N: Prepare yourself, because the next chapter is gonna be a wild ride!**


	36. Lose

Chapter Thirty-Five: Lose

 **A/N: I've been** ** _itching_** **to write this chapter since the beginning, so I'm glad I finally got the opportunity! Enjoy! (Posted it a bit early, just because I wanted to see your reaction)**

 **Rose Tiger: For how long indeed!**

 **bja133: Yep, it is. Just setting the playing field...**

 **black neko hime: *cackles quietly***

 **mayuralover: I like to call this the viewers-cry-out-in-terror arc!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: It is foreshadowing. Excuse me, I've been preparing for this chapter since the beginning.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Going off the whole ominous theme, I'm sorry but you have no clue how much your review makes me smile. I didn't even have any plans to weave Belle into the storg until I was writing akumas for general use and thought, "Oh, this would be awesome." And you have no clue how freaking proud I was to be so original.**

 **Bug Out!**

 _Lose: (verb) To be defeated_

Three days after the defeat of Reporta-belle, hardly anyone believed Marinette and Chat Noir were dating. A few hours after Belle had confronted the two, Reporta-belle was shut down and in the first time in more than a month, The Lane Daily had posted their first story titled ' **MARINETTE & CHAT NOIR ARE NOT A COUPLE**'. Slowly but surely, maybe Belle will be able to regain her identity as a trustworthy reporter.

Despite Belle Lane, the girl who _started_ this rumor, saying Marinette and Chat weren't dating, the bluenette would constantly run into random fangirls either surrounding the bakery and staring at the balcony, or inside the shop and asking her parents for intel. Every single time Marinette would see someone who had no intention of buying a baguette, she would tap them on the shoulder and tell them to "Get out and find something productive to do."

As Marinette headed home from school, none other than Nadja Chamack was doing a news segment in front of the bakery.

"Hi Mme. Chamack." Marinette forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here today to confirm, or deny, the rumors that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir are dating!" she pointed the microphone towards the bluenette. "Marinette, are you dating Chat Noir? The audience awaits you answer!"

Marinette heavily sighed. "I am not dating Chat Noir!" And with that, she entered the bakery and slammed the door. The second she was out of the public eye, she exhaustedly slumped to the ground. While Tom and Sabine looked concernedly upon their daughter, they decided to continue their work in the back, leaving her alone.

Tikki timidly peeked out of her owner's purse. "Don't let them get to you, Marinette! It'll die down eventually!"

Before she could respond, clamor and calamity echoed from behind the door.

"Oh! Didn't know this was a public meeting!" A familiar voice joked.

"Chat Noir! Chat Noir! Can you confirm you and Marinette are dating?"

"I plead the fifth! Cats have rights too, you know!"

A blood-curdling scream was released as the bluenette buried her head in her curled up arms.

"Oh, Chat Noir! Marinette's down there. Maybe you could help her feel… better."

The next thing she knew, Chat Noir was sitting next to Marinette, placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"My balcony was locked. How the heck did you get in?"

"Front door of course. Not every entrance I use is a window, Princess."

Marinette snickered, before turning to Chat Noir. "Why didn't you just tell them we weren't dating?"

 _Silence._

"We danced, you pretty much confirmed your love for me, so I have to ask: why aren't we?"

"Because there are still things I haven't told you." Marinette said vaguely.

"Is that it? Because of secrets? Marinette, you don't even know who I am! Whatever it is, it can't be that bad!"

"If I told you, you may never look at me in the same way again."

Chat Noir wrapped Marinette with a side hug. "Then tell me, and we can deal with this together."

The bluenette shook her head. "I will tell you, eventually. Promise." After a couple minutes, Marinette said, "And promise you'll tell me what's going on with you and that akuma energy."

Chat turned to the bluenette. "Will you tell me now how you know I absorbed an akuma?"

"People talk, Chat Noir. And I'm not as oblivious as you think." Marinette's lip quivered. "You're going to be alright, right?"

He nodded. "I'm not leaving you."

And for what felt like several hours, Marinette and Chat Noir were hunched against the door. No words were converged as they interlocked fingers, subconsciously.

Chat Noir stood up, fingers still latched with Marinette's. "Why don't we go upstairs and watch a movie? Out of the both of us, you seem the most on edge."

Marinette smiled, using Chat to pull herself up. "I haven't heard a better suggestion all day."

Once the two entered Marinette's room, the both sat on their respective pink, plastic, rolling chairs and Marinette rummaged a random movie from her drawer.

Chat snatched the movie from the designer's hand. "Mecha Monkeys vs. Cyber Sharks Part 3? Really, Marinette?"

"If you can't appreciate the beauty that is mechanical monkeys and cybernetically-enhanced sharks fighting each other for the third time, then you obviously have no privilege to watch it." Marinette replied coolly, grabbing the disk back.

"Fine, I'll watch it. But if it's bad, I'm never going to suggest another movie matinee."

"Oh, how tragic!" the bluenette placed a hand on her heart. "What a travesty? Whatever would I do if I could not watch another movie with my prince?"

Chat Noir leaned closer. "Did you just call me your prince?"

Marinette's jaw hung agape as her chair slid from under her. As Marinette quickly seated herself back on her chair, she blurted. "Let's just watch the movie. Okay? Okay!"

And as the movie's title card graced the screen, that stupid little smirk never left Chat's face.

* * *

As the movie continued, Marinette's bluebell gaze focused itself to Chat Noir, who was intently watching the screen. After what happened when they first battled Syren, Marinette learned her feline partner hated secrets as much as she hated lies. But even so, he respected Marinette's decision to bar things from him, and trusted she would tell him when she was ready. Maybe his care for her truly exceeded his disdain for secrets.

But what Marinette understood, more than ever, is that a relationship with Chat Noir was never going to work if they were separated behind a mask. He would tell her when he finds out, she's sure of that. But it's time for Marinette to make the first move.

"Chat?"

"Hmm?" the blond replied absentmindedly.

"If I told you you knew me for longer than you thought, would you believe me?"

"What do you mean?" Chat turned to her.

Marinette sighed. "I have something to tell you. And I think more than ever, it's time for you to know as well."

"What are you-"

"Tikki, Spots On."

Energy radiated from Marinette for a brief moment, and by the time Chat Noir opened her eyes, Marinette wasn't there anymore. There was only Ladybug.

"You're… You're Ladybug." she nodded.

"All this time…" Ladybug exhaled and laughed. "All this time you've sat back and watched me fear for your life!"

Ladybug jolted back. "Chat… I didn't mean to-"

"Did you have no shame when I thought I let the person I love die in the canal?!" Chat Noir roared.

"I wanted to tell you, to let you know I was alive! I swear!" the bluenette cried.

"And what about Jester? That was harrowing on so many levels! That _version_ of you was inches from the ground and I thought you were… you used Rena Rouge, didn't you? You used a miraculous for your own purposes and had her create an illusion of you almost dying?!"

"I did it because we had to protect our identities at any cost!"

"So why did you decide to reveal your identity? What changed, huh? Did you just wait till I was so hurt and almost to the breaking point?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN?!" Ladybug shouted, before she choked back on her own tears. She was drowning in her own sorrow and guilt, and felt as if she couldn't breath. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, and in the end, she hurt her everything in return.

Too distracted in her own apologetic state, she didn't notice the pretty black butterfly that flew into her earrings.

" _Miss Fortune."_

"No!" she yelled, despite her knowing it would be useless.

" _You've always had a big heart, trying your hardest to better the lives of the people around you. Unfortunately, tonight you've learned that sometimes, even the kindest of intentions can go bad. People like Chat Noir take control of your emotions as they turn the blame onto you. Do you really think that's any way to live?"_

"Ladybug, please don't listen to him!" Chat's demeanor was now softened. It was as if he was concerned for her. Or maybe he just didn't want to fight with anyone today.

" _With my help, I can aid you into not getting hurt, or anyone else for that matter. I give you the power to jinx those who oppose your path."_

Chat cupped the spotted heroine's paled cheek. "Hawkmoth, whatever he's offering, can't give you what you want, okay? Only _you_ can forge your own path. He's manipulating you and in the end, he'll discard you when you run out of use!"

" _All I ask for is Chat Noir's, and eventually your, miraculous. Do you accept?"_

"I-I…" Ladybug trembled.

"You made me promise I would never leave your side. Please don't make me break my promise and fight you. Please, stay with me, Marinette."

It was like in a blink of an eye, her world shattered as she released a drawn-out, devastatingly shrill scream.

* * *

In the middle of the movie, Chat Noir felt his insides churn as electricity shot throughout his body. Biting his lip, he clenched up and tried his hardest not to yell. It didn't work. As he released his pain, Marinette jolted up with a sweat, mumbling incoherent gibberish.

"Marinette? Hey, hey, hey, it's okay! Whatever nightmare you had, it's gone now. I'm right here." the bluenette was still panting as she examined him as a whole.

"It's… the energy is getting worse? Isn't it?" Chat only nodded.

"There has to be a way to fix it! Don't you know anyone?"

"I do, but the procedure might end up costing me my life."

 _Silence._

"But there's a chance you'd die either way."

The blond chuckled. "You sound just like Ladybug. Don't worry about me, Princess. I'll be fine."

"I'm your princess. I'm supposed to worry about you." Chat only smiled in return.

In the distance, a loud boom resonated in the distance. Chat turned to Marinette, exhaling.

"I have to go."

Marinette grabbed his arm. "Not in that state! You'll be an inconvenience to Ladybug and may end up damaging yourself even more!"

He shook off the bluenette's arm. "I'm sorry, Marinette. But I have to. Ladybug's counting on me.

And once he was gone, Marinette stifled a cry as she whispered, "Just don't leave me again, _Chaton_."

* * *

By the time Chat Noir made it to the Le Grand Paris, half of the building was already covered in scorch marks. A woman, clad head-to-toe in golden, fiery armor, stood at the top of her destruction.

"My name's Pyrofly, and you best believe that tonight's going to be the day Hawkmoth succeeds!"

Chat Noir blinked as he turned to the sky. Apparently, he's ben at Marinette's for so long it already turned dark! Snapping out of his reverie was Ladybug, who landed next to him.

"What's the plan, Ladybug-" Chat Noir bent over as he clutched his chest. The energy throbbed throughout him as he began to see sparks. Coughing, his and Ladybug's eyes widened as blood spilled out from his mouth.

"The energy…" she gasped. "Go to Master Fu, Chat Noir. There is no 'What If's, you're dying. I'll hold Pyrofly. Just get better, okay? Don't forget our promise." And with that, the spotted heroine took off. But instead of listening to his partner, Chat Noir raced behind a wall as he watched the battle unfold and ensue from afar.

After what felt like an hour of hits being thrown back and forth, Ladybug finally called upon her Lucky Charm. As she surveyed her surroundings, trying to figure out her next game plan, Chat Noir gasped as Pyrofly readied her burning-hot whip, about to strike. In a painful blur, Pyrofly extended her whip as Chat Noir dove towards Ladybug. Pushing her to the side, he felt his body become overridden with exponential heat as he collapsed to the ground. Like he anticipated, the heat only fueled the fire that is the akuma's energy.

"CHAT!" Ladybug screamed, before growling at Pyrofly. And that was the last thing he saw as his eyes closed in pure exhaustion and pain.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

By the time Chat's eyes fluttered open, Ladybug was hovering over him.

"Are you okay, Chat?"

He nodded, which hurt like hell, as he stood up, Adrenaline still buzzing.

"You should have went to Master Fu like I told you! Then none of this would have happened!"

"If I wasn't here, Pyrofly would've hurt you!"

"I'm not injured nearly as much as you, _Chaton_. I could've taken the pain! You might've died!" Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, go to Master Fu this time."

He nodded. "I will."

As Ladybug lept away, Chat Noir sighed as he went the opposite direction of the Seine.

By the time the black cat neared Marinette's balcony, his arms and legs gave out as he collapsed onto the wooden floor.

"Chat? Chat!" Marinette gasped as she ran towards him. Picking him up and throwing his arm around her shoulder, she helped him climb down the hatch as he collapsed onto her bed.

"First aid," she mumbled as Tikki nodded. "What happened, Chat?"

"Akuma… took shot for Ladybug… tried to come here for help…"

Marinette caught the first aid kit as she desperately opened it for help. "Just stay awake, Chat. It's going to be alright, I promise. We can find help and…"

Chat Noir interrupted Marinette as he tenderly grasped her hand. He smiled. "I trust you."

And with those three final words, Chat Noir's transformation released. Marinette stared, glassy-eyed, at the sight in front of her.

"A-Adrien?"

Her shock quickly turned to hysteria as his chest stopped heaving. Dropping everything, she began to do chest compressions as she began to sob. "No, no, no! Don't do it, don't die, _Chaton_! Please don't leave me, Adrien! Who'll help me when I'm sad, who will I laugh with and patrol with?! No, Chat you promised! You promised you'd never leave me; you promised you'll forever be by my side! _Chat Noir, you promised!_ "

But not even Marinette's most desperate screams and cries could save the thing she was doomed to lose.

 **A/N: And the lesson is... never Cataclysm an akuma! :D**


	37. Opposites

Chapter Thirty-Six: Opposites

 **A/N: Despite me being really excited to write the last chapter, this one definitely is my favorite. I'm using flashbacks, which I foreshadowed a couple chapters ago, in order to give you guys the entire picture! Enjoy!**

 **P.S: Apologies for the late post. I had competition on Saturday and I needed yesterday to... mentally process emotions.**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Aww, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a review!**

 **bja133: The whole akumatization thing was a dream sequence.**

 **mayuralover: I don't kid when it comes to being a murderer.**

 **black neko hime: No spoilers!**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: I think you'll be minorly content with this chapter.**

 _Opposites: (noun) A person or thing that is totally different from or the reverse of someone or something else_

 _As Marinette continued her uncontrollable sobbing, she felt Tikki's tender paw rest on her quaking shoulder. Too focused on getting her Chat Noir to breath again, to start fighting again, she never noticed a weak, yet distraught, Plagg fly out of the now-dormant ring._

" _Marinette, focus!" Tikki snapped the bluenette out of her depressed trance. "There's still another way to save him, remember? Remember what Master Fu gave you-"_

" _I have… to keep pressing… if I don't… he could be gone…" Marinette choked, still committing to chest compressions, despite Adrien not improving in his state at all._

" _Marinette, he's already gone!" Marinette stared at her kwami, eyes glassy. "I'm sorry, Marinette, but if we don't do anything soon, he'll stay dead!"_

 _Marinette quietly nodded, hands still shaking as she removed her hand from Adrien's chest. Turning around, she rummaged the white first aid kit, eventually grabbing a cylinder glass bottle, which housed near-fluorescent orange liquid._

" _When did you get this?" Plagg asked, circling the bottle._

" _I knew Chat Noir wasn't going to ask Master Fu, so I took measures into my own hands." Marinette explained, removing the cork cap. "So one sip of this, and Adrien will be alright?"_

" _It's not that simple, Marinette. The potion doesn't make everything go away…"_

" _Master Fu said Plagg would explain everything," Marinette recited, before turning to the tiny black cat. "So what am I missing?"_

" _Adrien absorbed dark energy, energy just as powerful and destructive as his Cataclysm. For the past while, his body was slowly being overridden by this unstable energy. The only way to reset the balance is for destruction to overrule and push the akuma's energy out."_

" _This potion…" Marinette stared at the bottle, words choked as if she wasn't ready to say what she was about to say. "This potion isn't a healing one, isn't it? It's a protection spell. Because the only way to return balance is for Plagg to use his unstable Cataclysm, right?"_

 _Plagg nodded. "The ritual has only been performed once by me, millenniums ago. Master Fu hasn't even created a protection potion to protect something from this magnitude before! If the slightest error, the slightest mishap, happens…"_

" _Plagg could end up disintegrating Adrien." Marinette whispered, in a daze._

" _It's your choice, Marinette." Tikki reassured._

 _Silence._

 _Finally, Marinette gently opened Adrien's mouth, tugging by the lip, as she fed him the protection potion. "If we don't do anything now, he'll die anyway." Planting a tender, yet brief, kiss on the blond's lips, Marinette hesitantly stepped back, nodding._

 _Plagg sighed, still uneasy and worried about the choice. With one final breath, he floated atop Adrien's chest. And gently lifting his paw, silently apologizing for everything he's done under Adrien's care, he yelled,_

" _Cataclysm!"_

* * *

Marinette entered the classroom, eyes dazed and unseeing as she forced herself to walk up the stairs and plop into the seat next to Alya. Everything hurt. Her mind, body and soul were numb with heartbreak and sorrow. Even after the bell long rang, she still felt her eyes gaze towards the empty seat next to Nino.

And despite her aching feelings and aching heart telling her otherwise, the bluenette bit back her tears and her saddened cries. Because Adrien wouldn't want her to cry, not for him. That's how much he loved her. And now Marinette finally understood that. All the times he jumped head-first into danger and all the time she had called him rash, reckless and impulsive, it was because Adrien loved her so much, he hated to see her injured or hurt. And Marinette never understood that, until it was too late for her to say.

Maybe if she understood sooner, things would be different. Maybe Chat Noir wouldn't have needlessly dove head-first into danger and absorb the akuma. But at the same time, Marinette understood his reasonings and intentions. After the tiring experience that was Stoneheart, Chat Noir probably wouldn't have enjoyed chasing after Aimant duplicates as both Chat and Adrien.

Marinette chuckled, for the first time since that night. Maybe it was just insomnia delusions, but she found it amusing that she could now talk about her partner as both her long-time crush, and her superhero friend. But when she thinks about that, all she can remember is what it cost her. If Marinette hadn't been so needlessly adamant in protecting their identities, she could've been laughing with Adrien at this very moment.

Alas, peace and laughter was nonexistent as the old, loving, Marinette slowly faded into darkness as a new, battle-hardened one emerged and began to erase her. But maybe there was still hope, because if her experiences as Ladybug taught her anything, it's that in order to be a hero, you have to be strong.

* * *

Adrien woke up to a start. Immediately, the blond recognized his current quarters as Marinette's. His head was sore, as well as his chest. As he surveyed his surroundings, Adrien realized the previous night's events were a mystery to him. The last thing he remembered…

" _I trust you."_

The blond's heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. The last thing he mumbled to Marinette as he laid on his deathbed was that he trusted her enough to release his transformation as he passed out. The thought of his princess going hysterical with the combination of new information and the fact he was dying hurt his heart more than any of his wounds.

"How are you feeling, Kid?"

Adrien tiredly turned to his kwami. "Everything hurts. What happened?"

Plagg shook his head. "Poor Marinette, she was crying in terror as she tried to help you."

The blond sighed, feeling the pain from Marinette. "Why do I get the feeling I'm supposed to be dead?"

"You're lucky Ladybug slipped the potion we needed into your pocket. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to perform the ritual."

"Where's Marinette?"

Despite all the pain he'd undergo in the past 24 hours, the only thing that mattered at the moment was that Marinette was alright and not thinking she had just watched him die. Plagg pointed towards a note that laid on a pillow to the side.

 _Adrien,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave to go to school; I had to find an excuse to cover for you. You're lucky your father was on a business trip. There's some fresh clothes in the laundry basket at the bottom of the stairs. And if you're ready, we need to talk tonight._

 _-Marinette_

Adrien sighed, rereading the note multiple times before setting it onto the bed. Marinette knows who he was, she knows how much he'd hurt her, and yet she still decided to help him preserve his identity?

Plagg hauled up the basket of fresh clothes onto the bed. "Get changed, Adrien. You've already missed two classes. Best you hurry up."

The blond nodded, removing the clothes from the basket, he smiled as a fresh croissant rested inside a box at the bottom. Even at her worst, there was still a sliver of the old Marinette.

* * *

 _Even as a blinding green light erupted throughout the room, Marinette intently kept her eyes at where Adrien laid. If he was going to end up dying in that very moment, the bluenette didn't want to regret not looking at him for the longest time possible. Finally, when the energy fizzled away, the three of them stared, before grinning, as Adrien was still intact and whole. Marinette was the first to react as she quietly ran her porcelain fingers over Adrien's pale cheek._

" _Did it work?" she mumbled. Adrien wasn't disintegrated, but he still wasn't breathing._

 _Suddenly, miraculously, the blond's chest heaved for a few seconds, before his still-unconscious body began to inhale and exhale at a normal pace. Marinette laughed, before her laughs turned to tears, as she lightly, but meaningfully, hugged Adrien's body in pure relief._

" _He'll be unconscious for a while, but for the meantime you might want to find some excuses to cover up his lateness." Plagg suggested._

 _Marinette nodded as she slid down the stairs' railing and opened her drawer, grabbing a stationery pad and pen. As Marinette scribbled a note, Tikki peered over her shoulder._

" _Are you going to do what I think you are?"_

 _Marinette pressed her lips, before weakly nodding. "I have to, Tikki. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least try."_

 _Tikki smiled. "I'm proud of you, Marinette. And I'm sure Adrien will be too."_

" _Things will be different now, won't they?"_

 _The kwami shrugged. "Yes, things will change. But at the same time, things will stay the same. But you're starting a new chapter of your life, Marinette. And so many doors and opportunities will now be open to you."_

 _Marinette turned to the blond. "I just hope he feels the same."_

" _He will. He loves you a lot, I hope you know that. He'll support whatever your decision is."_

* * *

By the time Adrien finally mustered enough strength to actually walk to school, it was already half and hour before school ended. Sure, he woke up way before then, but he preferred not getting berated by people's prying questions, so he decided to take it easy. Alas, his plans immediately foiled as the second he entered Mme. Bustier's classroom, basically everyone asked if he was alright.

As Mme. Bustier clapped her hands to garner attention, she turned to Adrien. "Glad your injuries aren't too extensive, Adrien. It really is a shame drivers don't pay attention on the roads anymore. First Marinette, then you. Shame."

Blinking twice, Adrien suddenly sat up straighter as he quickly spat out, "Yeah, shame. Thanks for, uh, covering for me, Marinette!"

Marinette only inattentively nodded as she resumed working on her tablet. Even if no words were conveyed, it was clear her eyes read, 'Yeah, I didn't actually know exactly when you'd wake up, so I came up with the most dramatic, yet realistic, excuse I could think of.'

Throughout the day, Marinette avoided Adrien as if he were the Plague. He didn't blame her, of course, I mean, she only truly knew Chat Noir for a few months and Adrien only a year! Despite this, he was worried, but relieved, he'd be meeting the bluenette that night. Maybe then he could clear up some of the drama and confusion that they partaken in the previous night.

It was strange to think that yesterday, Adrien hadn't even imagined revealing himself to Marinette. Okay, that was a lie. Everyday he would always have to shoot down that option, because he just didn't want to put her in danger. But here they were, in the exact same situation they were trying to avoid.

By the time Adrien came home that afternoon, it took all of his charm and persuading power to prevent Nathalie from calling Gabriel and preventing Adrien's chances of ever going to school again.

"Just be sure nothing like this ever happens again. If it does, I'll have no choice but to introduce the problem to Mr. Agreste."

Adrien nodded. _Sure, I'll try not to absorb another akuma again. I mean, I only just prevented another city-wide catastrophe, but sure, I promise._

After pacing his room for what felt like forever, Adrien finally confirmed nobody would be in his room that night (thanks to his phone's piano recording).

"Is it time to visit our favorite home?"

Adrien nodded. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

As he lept from building to building, his joints and muscles clamped up as he sorely traveled throughout Paris. The now-raining city screamed with thunder as the black cat persevered, silver staff held by his gloved hand. _I'm a freaking lightning rod with this thing on._

During the entire trip, he played different scenarios in his mind as he desperately tried to come up with the right words to say. But what surprised him the most was that Chat Noir realized that Marinette had been avoiding him, not because she was still reeling from the previous events, but because she was afraid of something. Not of him, but of something much deeper.

 _THUMP!_

The second Chat Noir opened the balcony hatch, he realized Marinette had been waiting for him this entire time.

"Hey."

Chat Noir entered the room, gazing at the bluenette, an expression of sadness etched upon her face.

"Chat,"

"That's me." He chuckled nervously.

"A-Adrien." Marinette sniffed.

"Are you disappointed knowing that the guy who broke your heart is the same one who was your shoulder to cry on?"

"Disappointed?! Why would I be... no. I'm not disappointed at you. I'm disappointed in myself."

Marinette was reduced to tears as her breath hitched.

 _Why are crying, princess? Why are you crying for me?_

"Why would you be disappointed in yourself?"

"Be... because you loved both sides of me! And... I knew I couldn't do the same... Until just recently, of course."

"Both sides? Marinette what are you talking about-"

"I thought I hid who I truly was in order to protect us both, but then I realized that no matter what, we will never be safe!" Marinette exclaimed hysterically. "We are creation and destruction, and in all honesty, I don't ever want to be safe if it means losing you..."

" _Our identities must remain a secret. We're both superheroes, Chat Noir. We don't have a choice."_

"Marinette, I don't-"

"I love you, _mon chaton_! Don't you get it?! You've spent years pining after Ladybug, and only a second, recent glance at someone like me. I just hope... you'll accept me for who I truly am. I hope you'll forgive me for all the pain I've caused. Tikki.."

" _I told you, Tikki. We can trust Alya…"_

"Spots on."

 _WHOOSH!_

Chat Noir's glowing eyes were closed shut as a blinding light flashed before him. Opening his eyes, his breath slowed as he saw a familiar slew of spots.

" _Ladybug, call me Ladybug."_

" _I'm Ma- Um Ma- Madly clumsy…"_

" _You are more than just a partner to me, you're my friend."_

" _Are you Ladybug?"_

" _Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl."_

Chat Noir stared in awe as he saw the two people he grew to love, as the same person.

"Hey."

" _You know you're irreplaceable."_

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while, But I- "

The spotted heroine was engulfed by a passionate Chat Noir, who refused to let go.

"Hey."

After a few minutes of warm silence, Chat Noir laughed a heavenly laugh as he whispered, "All this time, you thought I would be disappointed it was you?! Marinette, I couldn't be any happier you were the one under the mask!"

Cupping a shocked Ladybug, the black cat wiped the tears from her eyes before planting a loving kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "I told myself I would love whoever was behind the mask, and I kept my promise. One of them, at least."

Returning the hug, Ladybug began to sob of pure happiness. "Your acceptance is the only thing I need, _minou_. Thank you."

 _BOOM!_

Thunder clapped as creation and destruction chuckled. Seeing a rampaging akuma terrorize the streets of Paris, yin and yang shot each other a knowing look. Luck and misfortune reluctantly broke off the hug before readying their weapons.

Light and darkness bent forward for one last kiss before they smiled at the battle to come.

" _We're a team."_

" _Partners."_

"After you, M'lady."

"Let's go, kitty."

 **A/N: Ahh, so you think this is the end, right?**

 **Nope, it's not. It was, but I decided I have no reason to live if I just leave the story right here! So you'll be** **receiving** **... four more chapters to wrap up some loosely loose ends!** **Enjoy the few weeks of content, you Bugheads!**

 **Bug Out!**


	38. Wish

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Wish

 **A/N:** **Okay, future LadyoftheBirds here. Sorry about the delay in posting. Saving you the drama, this week had been worse than usual, and I honestly couldn't will myself to do anything. I do truly apologize.**

 **Rose Tiger: Glad to hear it!**

 **bja133: Few more chapters to go!**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Great!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Hope your day got better, Claire.**

 **mayuralover: You and me both.**

 **black neko hime: That worries me- what would you have done if Chat actually died?**

 **Artemis Fowl IX: I think that's probably why Ladybug's yo-yo is also called the status-quo-yo.**

 _Wish: (noun) A desire or hope for something to happen_

As rays of sunlight slowly began to peek from the arching horizon, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat arm-in-arm on top of a rooftop.

Ladybug stretched her arms. "That was a pretty long akuma attack."

"After Pyrofly, I'd think you'd be a lot more accustomed to the idea of late-night transformations." opening his staff, Chat Noir checked the time: _7:36AM_. "You have about ten minutes before your parents come home to an empty bed."

"And you?"

"Ten as well. As nice as this was, just doing nothing, we have other lives to live."

"Just five more minutes." the bluenette snuggled further into her partner's arm. "I'm already comfortable."

Chat sighed, still smiling. "Fine, but only because I love you so much." he planted a small kiss on Ladybug's nose, before turning towards the growing sun.

After a couple minutes of blissful silence, Ladybug's body significantly relaxed before she asked, "Gosh, how'd I get so lucky?"

Chat chuckled. "I believe it had something to do with a yo-yo and us bumping into each other."

"And an umbrella."

"And a car."

"But this mess started with a certain case of self-insert."

Chat smiled, planting a kiss on Ladybug's head. "And this is why real life and fantasy should never mix."

"But aren't we living in a fantasy right now?"

The blond chuckled. "It's not a fantasy until Chloe hears about this."

"I would prefer to tell Lila first. I've been waiting to wipe that smug little face of hers." Ladybug smiled deviously.

"Since when is M'lady so engrossed in revenge?" Chat said, appalled.

"Since that fox tried to steal my prince."

Chat Noir stopped, and grinned. "Did you just call me your 'prince'?"

Ladybug giggled. "Maybe."

"So what happened to the knight in shining armor?"

"He lived happily ever after with his princess. But the prince fell head over heels with his lady."

"I love you more than anything." Chat Noir declared, leaning against the bluenette.

"I love you too, _mon minou_."

* * *

By the time Marinette slumped into her warm bed, her mother charged in seconds later.

"Good morning, Marinette! You better wake up if you want to make it to school on time."

"It's not that early.. 7:45…"

"Marinette," Sabine stifled a laugh. "School starts in ten minutes."

And with that, the bluenette's eyes widened as she sprawled out of bed. "I'm up!"

Sabine chuckled as Marinette slid down the stairs' railing as she frantically began to pack her things and grab her clothes. The bluenette rushed down the apartment's stairs, tumbling every once in a while, grabbing a croissant and bursting out the door. At the speed of a high school girl who doesn't want to be late for the hundredth time that year, Marinette sprinted across the street, ran through the pavement leading up to the school's stairs, and pushed through the two wooden doors as she speeded through the atrium.

With seconds to spare, a panting Marinette entered Mme. Bustier's classroom, much to the amusement of her fellow classmates.

"I'm glad you were able to make it here on time!" Mme. Bustier greeted as Marinette exhaustively sat down next to Alya.

"For someone who made it _early_ to class the past week, I have to ask what changed?"

"A stupid stray kept me awake." Marinette mumbled as Alya smiled, shaking her head.

"Is he doing better?" Alya whispered.

"Yeah, he visits me from time to time." Marinette laughed to herself. "I can't imagine how different everything would've been if he died that night."

"If you had told me before everything went down, I would've known that ladybug luck would pull through and Chat Noir would come on top." Alya reassured.

Marinette nodded, briefly staring at Adrien's blond hair, before returning to the lecture. Unbeknowest to either of them, Adrien was listening to the entire conversation, a small smile gracing his lips.

Adrien caught up with Marinette after the lunch bell rang. Pulling her to the side, he whispered, "So, when are we gonna announce the big news?"

"Patience, _Chaton._ I've got to make sure Lila has a front row seat."

The blond chuckled as Marinette grabbed his wrist and led him to the lunchroom. As the two gathered their food and sat down together with Alya and Nino, the brunette smirked and leaned closer, fingers locked.

"You two seem a bit closer than usual. Care to explain?"

"You'll see…" Marinette winked.

And as if she was listening to that very conversation, Lila _threw_ herself at Adrien.

"Adrien!" she called. "Want to come to the library to help me with my homework?"

"Why?" Marinette crossed her arms in annoyance. "Didn't you do the homework, I don't know, at home?"

Lila glared at her, before focusing her attention on Adrien. "Last night, there was a fire in my apartment complex and I _had_ to rescue everyone's pets! You understand, right Adrien?"

"Heh heh," the blond pulled Lila's hands off him. "Sure. But sorry Lila, I'm busy hanging out with my friends."

"What? Marinette?" Lila sighed. "I'd think someone as kind and reputable as you wouldn't hang with the same girl who confronted me in the restroom and threatened to expose me for false lies!"

"Who, you?" Marinette raised a humorous eyebrow. "You're right, he wouldn't. That's probably why he's trying to escape your clingy grasp."

Lila growled as Adrien nervously stepped back, now standing next to the bluenette. "Are you seriously going to believe her, Adrien? She's just lying to make me look bad!"

As Marinette started to step towards Lila, Adrien placed a cautionary hand in front of her. Looking around, he realized the current scene had a fairly large audience. "If I had to choose between you or her, sorry Lila, but I'd have to believe my girlfriend."

After about ten seconds of pin drop silence, the cafeteria erupted.

"MARINETTE?!"

"WHAT?!"

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"ADRIKINS?!"

"I KNEW IT!" Alya pumped her fist to the air.

Marinette's brow furrowed. "Did you just call me your 'girlfriend'?" she whispered. Adrien only laughed nervously.

"You don't have to lie, Adrien." Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes, not even showing any surprise towards the comment. "Did Marinette blackmail you?"

Adrien briefly glanced at Marinette, a sly, Chat-like smile gracing his lips.

 _Dang it, don't do what I think you're going to do…_

"Marinette's the kindest, most sincere girl I've ever met. Even if I never truly got to know her until recently, the only question worth asking is why I never did this sooner."

Before the bluenette could blink, Adrien supported her by the shoulder and back, dipped her down and passionately kissed her on the lips. The entire room is divided into a mix of cheers and outrage. By the time Adrien finally releases the kiss, Marinette is beet red, gasping, and her pupils are shrunken to a molecular size.

As the bluenette's pulled herself with the help of Adrien's hand, she turns to Lila, whose jaw has collapsed onto the floor.

"Actually," Marinette tenderly tapped Adrien's nose. "I think you were right on time."

And for the first time in a very long time, payback finally tasted sweet.

* * *

As fulfilling as the cafeteria kiss was, neither Marinette or Adrien were prepared for the fallout. Tabloids were now overrun with headlines such as ' **ADRIEN AGRESTE HOOKS UP WITH BAKER** ' or ' **MARINETTE CHEATING ON CHAT NOIR WITH AGRESTE** '. Even Belle Lane wrote an article about the situation! Granted, her title was a lot less 'clickbait-y' (' **SCREW MARICHAT, ADRIENETTE CONFIRMED** '), but it just goes to show how much the kiss blew up in their faces.

And even though Chat Noir had hardly any part in this news, he still found himself mobbed by reporters berating him with questions despite him just wanting to see Marinette! Leaping from a building a street away, the blond lept over the ground, landed on the balcony, and quickly entered Marinette's bedroom through the hatch. Climbing down the stairs, Chat mumbled "Claws In" as he grinned at Marinette.

"We've made trending for what? The second time this month?" the bluenette smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Adrien rolled into one of Marinette's computer chairs.

"I don't think you've really thought about it yet, but we're going to have to downplay our relationship as superheroes for the time being." the blond's face visibly saddened. "You know it's for the best, _Chaton_ , people may connect the dots to the fact two couples, who look the same, start dating at the same time. We have to keep our identities secret, you know that!"

"I get it," he sighed. "It's for the best."

Marinette smiled, before tilting Adrien's face towards her. "We don't have to do this forever. A few weeks or so and we can make it public. Just until the recent news dies down."

"I'm not a patient guy."

"I can see that, seeing as you started to chase after Marinette as Ladybug still rejected you." Marinette snorted.

Adrien's face tensed.

"Kidding," the bluenette reassured. "I know exactly why you accepted my feelings. And I'm glad you did."

As both Marinette and Adrien pulled in for a kiss, they were suddenly sprung back as Tom bursted through the hatch.

"Marinette? I see you're on the news with that Adrien-" he blinked at the scene as Marinette was laughing and grinning nervously. "Didn't expect to see you here. When did he come in?"

"I.. er… well… he came in through the uh… front! T-That's why you didn't see him! S-Sorry Papa, I'll tell you next time I have a guest over."

Tom's gaze softened, as if he understood the entire situation, and nodded. "I'll leave you two alone."

Once the hatch finally closed, Marinette buried her head in her hands as she cried, "GAH! Papa probably thinks we were making out!"

"Isn't that what we were planning on doing?"

"Not helping!" she gritted. "And I don't even know what I was thinking! I-I was trying to-"

"Calm down, Marinette." Adrien reassured. "It's not like this happened while we were on patrol. Nobody filmed us or anything like that."

Marinette exhaled. "I just hope he isn't thinking too much on what he just witnessed. If he finds out our identities just because we were being two lovesick idiots, I'd never forgive myself."

Adrien stood up and extended his hand towards Marinette. "Come on, let's go on patrol. You seem like you need fresh air more than anything."

Marinette smiled, taking his hand. "Gosh, you know me more than anyone else."

"And that's why we're _purr_ -fect for each other, M'lady."

The bluenette swatted him. "I should have known I'd be getting into endless flirtations when the reveal happen."

"You know you love me,"

"Which is why I haven't thrown you off a roof yet, _Chaton_." Marinette poked a finger at Adrien's chest.

"Kiss for good luck?"'

Marinette flicked his chin. "Maybe later, Adrien. At this rate, we'll never leave my room."

Adrien nodded, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Although they went on countless patrols together, fought endless battles with each other, and saved Paris on a daily basis, Ladybug & Chat Noir were never more in-sync, united, until now. Everyone could now see how the two complimented each perfectly as they raced throughout the city's rooftops.

"Remember what we talked about," Ladybug warned.

"Yeah, yeah, no excessive flirting."

"Good." she smiled.

"Seems to me you'd prefer there be some flirting between our dynamic." Chat raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"What can I say? I've grown to like your flirtatious remarks." Ladybug gasped and quickly covered her mouth, hoping no one heard her.

Chat Noir chuckled. "Looks like Bugaboo _furr-_ got her own rule! Don't worry, we're on a roof and there isn't anyone near us."

"Stop calling Bugaboo!" the bluenette snorted.

"It's a cute name, M'lady. Shame to see it go to waste. Especially since you're now head-over-paws for me!" he teased.

"Where do you even get the audacity to spit out jokes whenever an akuma attacks? Or are you just not aware the akuma can probably hurt you if you provoke it enough?"

"Oh, how you wound me! And I have nerves of steel, y'know? _Cat_ -n't catch me!"

"Should I list all the times your flirts ended up with one of us getting flung across Paris?"

 _BOOM!_

The lucky duo stopped dead in their tracks as the Notre Dame exploded.

"Akuma?" Chat turned to Ladybug.

"Nope, just a maintenance check." she replied sarcastically as she swung towards the scene. Soon, the two found themselves face to face with a relatively large akuma.

"Name's Audio-Freak," a maniacal grin sliced through his face. "And time for you to face the music!"

Extending his hand, waves of sound ejected as it blew away an innocent bystander and her child. With quick thinking, Ladybug created a huge net, catching the two. Once they were both let down, both Ladybug and Chat Noir gritter at their foe.

"Great, another giant _and_ he can release soundwaves?" Ladybug cursed under her breath.

"What's the plan, M'lady?"

"Keep the city from blowing up and find out where his akuma is."

" _Bonne Chance_ , M'lady." Chat nodded, leaping away.

" _Bonne Chance._ "

* * *

After about ten minutes of being flung around like a worthless ragdoll, Ladybug finally figured out where Audio-Freak's stupid akuma was. His bright, neon fluorescent headphones.

"It's in the headphones, isn't it?" Chat Noir lept down next to her.

Ladybug nodded. "If we can distract him, I can destroy it before he ever gets a chance to hit me."

"I'll go down, you go up."

The bluenette nodded. "Let's do this."

As Chat Noir extended his staff and charged towards Audio-Freak from the ground, Ladybug's yo-yo propelled her into the skies as she threw it at the akuma. Unfortunately, Audio-Freak anticipated this, turning around and releasing a powerful soundwave, throwing Ladybug from close vicinity.

As Ladybug fell into a bush, Chat ran towards her and helped her get up, asking, "You okay?"

"I'm pissed." she growled. Her eyes of anger quickly turned into eyes of fear as one of Audio-Freak's blasts was shot in the direction of an elderly man in a wheelchair.

"No!" Ladybug screamed as they both tried to run and protect him. Alas, the impact threw them onto the pavement and when the smoke finally cleared, they were shocked to see he was alright; in the same position as before.

"Monsieur?" Ladybug asked, kneeling to face him. "What happened? How did you survive Audio-Freak's blast?"

 _Silence._

"Monsieur-"

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" A man, no older than twenty, entered the scene. "What are you doing?"

"Um, this man was able to withstand the akuma's powers. We're trying to figure out how he did that."

"Sorry guys, but you won't be able to get an answer out of him. He's deaf. Sorry." And with that, the man rolled the elderly guy away from the scene.

"That's it!" Ladybug grinned, a metaphorical light bulb appearing above her head. "Audio-Freak's powers only work if you can hear them! They're useless if your deaf!"

"Great, but how are we gonna deafen ourselves?"

Ladybug gripped her yo-yo. "Let's hope my powers have a solution in mind. Lucky Charm!"

The next thing she knew, a spotted candle fell into Ladybug's hands.

 _Fire… Leaf… Butcher's Shop… Ears… Audio-Freak's blasts… Candle…_

Running towards an open fire caused by the akuma, Ladybug positioned the candle near it where it began to melt candle wax. Grabbing a leaf, the bluenette handed a pile of wax to her partner.

"Careful, it's hot." Ladybug pointed towards a butcher's shop. "Go in there, cool the wax and come back here as soon as you can. Make sure it's not too cold it won't be malleable. I'll distract Audio-Freak as long as I can."

After about two minutes of protecting citizens, Chat emerged from the Butcher's shop, wax in tow. Ladybug scooped some wax as she plugged it into her ears, saying, "We won't be able to hear each other, so let's hope we've known each other long enough to be able to communicate."

Wax-in-ear, Chat Noir nodded.

The duo began to attack Audio-Freak, who was shouting unknown insults at them. Soon, he shot a soundwave at Ladybug, which went right through her. She only grinned. With one final lunge, her spotted yo-yo wrapped around the akuma as she held him in his place. Paying attention, Chat Noir yelled, "Cataclysm!", as he extended his staff towards Audio-Freak. With one swipe, the headphones disintegrated as the purple butterfly flew out.

Grabbing a piece of wax from her ear, Ladybug shouted, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

As they both reveled in their now-breathing ears, Ladybug swiped across her yo-yo. "I'm freeing you from evil!"

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." she smiled as Audio-Freak reverted back to his normal self. But before any of the press could swarm them, Ladybug and Chat Noir dove into an empty alleyway.

"Spots Off."

"Claws In."

Handing their respective kwamis food, they smiled at each other. " _Bien Joué_!"

Unlocking his cellphone, Adrien's eyes widened. "My father came back early. Got to go before he sends the army after me."

"Race you?" she winked, gesturing towards their now-finished kwamis.

Adrien smiled.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

Once arriving at the Agreste Mansion, Ladybug planted a quick kiss on Chat's cheek. "See you around, _Chaton_ -"

She groaned as she stumbled back.

"Marinette? What's going on?"

"Tikki's… trying to tell me something..." Regaining her balance, Marinette mumbled, "Spots Off."

As Tikki munched on another macaroon, she said, "There's a magical presence in your house, Adrien. I knew I felt something before, but it's a lot stronger now."

"Should we go in?" Tikki nodded.

"I should detransform. Plagg-"

"Don't!" Tikki interrupted. "Marinette can't transform because I have to lead you guys, so you need to stay transformed Adrien. There's something dark in there, and it might be dangerous."

Marinette sighed. "Ready?"

Chat Noir gritted, examining his house from afar. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

And unknown to them for the time being, a plan was being set in motion. Because now, he had everything he needed. Now is the time to lead them into his trap. Because his plan is about to commence, and nothing will stop him from achieving his wish.

 **A/N: And with that, the action is about to begin! Next chapter marks the beginning of Solace's two-part finale!**

 **Bug Out!**


	39. Siege: Part One

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Siege: Part One

 **A/N: I did way more research with this chapter than I should have, but that's all because I love you all so much I wanted to make this all canon as possible... please appreciate my having no life...**

 **Rose Tiger: You should. This is the penultimate chapter after all!**

 **TheStrangeClaireBean: Aww I'm sorry...**

 **bja133: What can I say, Ladybug is definitely a catch.**

 **mayuralover: It's the final countdown!**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Not yet at least!**

 _Siege: (noun) An operation in which a force surrounds a building and cuts off supplies, with the aim of causing or forcing an armed person to surrender_

Although they expected to be greeted by a muscular bodyguard and the home's dutiful assistant, Marinette and Chat Noir were surprised to see that the house was completely empty.

"Nathalie and the Gorilla are probably doing some errands throughout Paris."

"What about your father?" Marinette asked.

Chat shrugged. "Let's just hope he doesn't see us rummaging through his stuff."

The bluenette nodded as they veered left through the left double doors, which lead to Gabriel's alterier. After a few minutes of examining the various pictures in the room, Chat Noir exclaimed, "Hey, come look at this!"

"How'd you unlock it?" Marinette asked, walking towards Chat Noir who was browsing through the white tablet.

"The password was my mom's movie." he replied solemnly. Browsing through his father's various files, Chat's finger stopped at one folder named, 'Inspiration'. Tapping it, Marinette could feel her heart visibly clench.

"Are those what I think they are?"

Marinette nodded. "Pictures from the spellbook."

"Wait," Chat turned to her. "How'd you know these were from the spellbook."

"I uh, I'll tell you later." Marinette laughed nervously. "When were these images taken?"

"October 21st… wait that was before I took the book." Chat's eyebrows furrowed. "He said he only had one copy in that book. Why'd he get so mad at me?"

"Marinette! Chat Noir!" Tikki called out to the duo, who was staring at the painting of Emilie Agreste. "The energy… the energy's here."

Before anyone could react or protest otherwise, Tikki phased through the painting, unlocking the safe in the process. Marinette's eyes widened as the safe contained a picture of Emilie Agreste, a book about Tibet, the spellbook, and most shockingly, the peacock miraculous.

Tikki pushed the miraculous off its shelf as Marinette caught it, examining its detail. "Is this where the energy is coming from?"

As Tikki nodded, Chat questioned, "Plagg's been living here for months now! Why hasn't he noticed it before?"

"Don't blame Plagg. He probably got accustomed to the feeling." Tikki's expression tightened. "If you stole the book from here, what puzzles me is why Plagg didn't notice the peacock miraculous sooner!"

"Wait, it was the peacock miraculous holder that saved Hawkmoth from capture, meaning they're working with him..." Marinette reluctantly turned to Chat Noir.

"No… there's no way… they can't be… my father was already akumatized into The Collector!" Chat Noir denied.

"Seeing how he was able to upgrade his powers during Heroes Day, do you really deny how cunning Hawkmoth is?" Walking past the blond, Marinette brushed her fingers through the painting, both hands locking on four different geometric triangles. With one final breath, she pressed them in. As a circular piece of the ground lowered beneath her feet, Marinette quickly jumped away as the platform lowered into an unknown area.

"No…" Chat Noir shook his head.

Marinette turned to her kwami. "Spots On."

After the two jumped down, their eyes widened as they were now inside a dark, blue room with an industrial feel to it. It was cold and despairing, and the brightest thing the huge window that leads out to Paris. As white butterflies fluttered around them, Chat Noir whispered in horror, "It can't be."

Shooting a sympathetic look to her partner, Ladybug walked forward, picking up a piece of parchment that read, ' _Catch me if you can, Ladybug_ '. Flipping the paper around, both Ladybug and Chat Noir examined a photograph of Emilie Agreste. She was smiling, sitting on a bench with a royal blue dress on. Her long, blonde hair draped on her shoulders; her posture fit for a queen.

"That pose seems familiar…" Ladybug muttered, crumpling the piece of parchment into a ball.

"I know where he is!" Chat exclaimed. Running towards the hatch, Ladybug followed him as they were both transported back to the alterier. Busting through the double doors, the lucky duo ran through the front doors as they raced towards the back of the lot, arriving at the Agreste Mansion's garden. At the center of it all, lay a statue of Emilie Agreste, in the same pose as the one of the picture.

Chat Noir examined the statue, before his gloved hand stopped at his mother's stone one. Pressing down, the hand obliged as the statue moved to the left, revealing a hidden passageway.

"Gabriel really does love his secret entrances." Ladybug joked, trying to lighten the mood. Chat Noir respectfully ignored her as he dove in. After what felt like an hour, Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves at the bottom of a repository. The ominous feel was present throughout as a dim light was lit at the end of the hall, revealing a case of some sorts, and Gabriel Agreste. The man turned around, a solemn smile on his face.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," he placed a bouquet of roses on top of the box. "So glad you could join me."

"Tell me the truth right now," Chat Noir gritted. "Are you Hawkmoth?"

Gabriel only nodded. "Yes."

* * *

 _Although he had worn and tailored his suit for months now, his collar felt hot and had a constant need to be tugged. Gabriel's palms were sweaty, his glasses constantly slid down his nose and he was jittering at an unbelievable rate. Before he could melt into a pile of goo, a calm hand rested on his shoulder._

" _Calm down, Gabriel. You're making everyone else antsy."_

" _Okay," Gabriel nodded at Andre._

 _Soon, music began to fill the halls as the wooden double doors opened, revealing a blonde woman in a white dress that cascaded gracefully throughout the floor. Her smile was warm and compassionate as she tenderly gripped the bouquet of red roses, her arm locked with her father's. As she finally made it to the end of the aisle, the blonde handed the bouquet to one of her bridesmaid as she held hands with Gabriel._

" _We are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." As the priest continued on with his wedding speech, Gabriel longingly looked at the eyes of his soon-to-be wife. "I've been acknowledged to the fact that the bride and groom in question have written their own vows." He nodded towards Gabriel._

" _The first day we met was a chance meeting. You were an aspiring actress with dreams to travel the world, while I was a lonely man drawing designs in an empty studio. The second our eyes met, the second you took a hold of my hand, I knew you were going to be the one I was going to marry. You are the only thing I need, and you are the only thing I want."_

 _The blonde bit back a tear. "Gabriel, the first time we met I thought you were someone I'd be great friends with. You were there for me throughout the highs and lows, the accomplishments and hardships, and the first time we danced- do you remember?- I fell in love with you. You stood by me when no one else did, and I am so proud to be your forever. To be your wife. And I will always love you, all the way until the day I die."_

 _Hands still locked, rings now wrapped around their fingers, the priest smiled. "By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce Gabriel Agreste and Emilie Plume husband and wife." The priest turned to Gabriel. "You may now kiss your bride."_

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Chat Noir questioned. "Why are you hurting all of these people for your own personal gain!"

"You wouldn't understand why I'm doing this!" Gabriel turned to the box. "I just want to make my son happy again."

As Chat Noir stumbled back, Ladybug shouted, "Give yourself and your miraculous up, Gabriel! You can't win! You're cornered!"

"I just need your miraculous to make a wish!" he cried. "That's all I need. One wish."

"Even if you have good intentions, your wish will have unintended consequences!" Ladybug glanced at the box. "You can't change what's happened in the past, Gabriel. You can only control what happens in the future. Time is sacred, and it can't be changed to suit any one person's desire without harming the lives of countless others."

"You don't understand!" Gabriel bellowed. "I made a promise to her! I made a promise to protect my son!"

* * *

 _Gabriel, eyes streaked with tears, knelt next to his barely-conscious wife._

" _Duusu, Feathers Down." she mumbled weakly as she was soon reverted to her civilian form._

" _Emilie, it's going to be alright I promise." Gabriel's voice quivered._

" _Oh, Gabriel, you know I hate it when you lie." she stroked his cheek. "I need you to promise me something-"_

" _No, don't say that!" he interjected. "What about Adrien? What about our son?!"_

" _Exactly what… I need to ask of you." Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a small, square box. Placing it in Gabriel's hands, she smiled for the last time. "Promise me, you'll protect our son."_

 _But before Gabriel could protest, she was already gone; all that was left: a promise left in her husband's mind for all eternity._

* * *

"THIS ISN'T WHAT MOM WOULD HAVE WANTED!"

 _Silence._

"Son,"

Ladybug cast a horrified glance at Chat Noir.

"So it really is you under that mask." he replied solemnly.

"You're using her name in vain! Do you really think she would approve of you hurting all of these people?! She's dead!" Chat's eyes were now glowing in rage. "You may say she had 'disappeared', but you and I know better! She's dead! She's been gone for a year, and you don't want to admit it!" Unzipping his pocket, the blond pulled out the peacock miraculous, showing it to him. "It's Nathalie, isn't it? She's suffering the same fate as Mom did. You forced her-"

"She did so on her own accord!" Gabriel yelled. "I warned her, but she didn't listen! Why do you think I locked it up?"

"She's going to die all because you can't accept the fact, or understand, that this isn't what Mom wanted! She didn't want people to die in her name!"

"Calm down," Ladybug whispered, her eyes streaked with sorrow. "I'm ending this right now. Lucky Ch-"

Before anyone could even blink, Ladybug felt a needle pierce even through her suit. Her yo-yo clattered to the ground, her soon following suit.

"Ladybug!" Chat cried, supporting her head as he removed the needle. "What did you do?!"

"Don't worry son, she has about ten minutes before she turns into a vegetable-"

"Do not call me your son!" Chat snarled. "You've lost that privilege the second you became Hawkmoth."

"I'm giving you a choice, Adrien. I'll admit, I originally was planning on taking the miraculous of both of you by force, but an opportunity has graced both our paths." Gabriel gestured Adrien to come forward. "I want to show you something."

Although hesitant, Chat Noir sighed as he gently placed her head on the ground. Inhaling, Chat walked through the repository's bridge. Soon, the metal floor morphed into an agricultural one, and Chat could never forget the feeling he felt when he saw his mother lay dead in a coffin.

"Mom…" he gasped.

"There's still a chance to save her. This is what I needed your miraculous for all along. Give me your partner's earrings, and we can be reunited with Emilie once again. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Chat Noir glanced at his partner, her porcelain skin pale. Turning towards his father, the blond felt his chest relax.

He nodded. "I know what I have to do."

Walking towards his lady, Chat Noir knelt down, his fingers gently caressing the spotted earrings which hung on Ladybug's earlobes. Bending down, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He whispered,

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do."

 **A/N: And with that being said, you all should mentally prepare yourself for the extremely long Author's Note I'm gonna haul out for you all in the next chapter.**

 **Bug Out!**


	40. Siege: Part Two

Finale:

Chapter Forty: Siege: Part Two

 **A/N: Ya know it's the end when the title comes back to play...**

 **I have a really long speech for you guys at the end... so be warned.**

 **And for reference, as times goea on, I'll by slowly removing A/Ns for the sake of format professionalism.**

 _Solace: (noun) Comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness_

 _"You're making the right choice, Adrien." Gabriel encouraged. "With the combined efforts of both miraculous, we can erase the past. We'll be happy again."_

 _Silence._

 _"But not complete."_

 _Gabriel's face twisted into a mix of anger and disappointment as Chat Noir stood up without the earrings, back turned. "No. I won't do it. I won't betray the city I love," he glanced down at Ladybug's unconscious body. "and I won't betray the woman I love the most."_

 _"You're making a big mistake." he warned. "Don't you ever want to see your mother again?!"_

 _Chat Noir turned around, his eyes laced with fury. "How dare you even ask that?! Every day I think about her! Every day I think what would life be like if she hadn't disappeared! I miss her so much, but I refuse to risk innocent lives and destroy everything in her name!"_

 _"This is why you have never been able to find me until I purposely led you both here," Gabriel snarled. "You're weak and naive. Don't you understand? We could finally have peace! And to everyone else, it would be like nothing bad ever happened. I regret her death, every single day of my life, and all I want is for you to have the life to deserve."_

 _"We all have regrets, trust me." the blond sighed. "But we can't undo the things that we've done or the things that have happened."_

 _"I'm giving you one last chance Adrien. One last chance to have our dream granted."_

 _Chat Noir stared at Ladybug, before glaring at his so-called father._

 _"I'll take a nightmare that's real over a dream that's a lie." Raising his hand, Chat Noir yelled, "CATACLYSM!"_

 _Slamming his fist into the ground, the repository began to crumble around the two men. Releasing himself from the ground, Chat Noir dove over Ladybug, protecting her with his own body. And the last thing the blond saw as he glanced towards the side was of Gabriel hitting a switch to cover the coffin in a layer of Plexiglas._

 _This is for you, Mom._

* * *

Marinette gasped, clutching a fuchsia blanket and frantically taking in her surroundings. After a few moments of panicked silence, the bluenette realized she was safe and in her own room.

"Hey hey, Marinette, it's fine, you're safe, and I'm right here." Adrien reassured.

"What's going on? Where's Gabriel?"

Adrien sighed. "In custody. The police are hunting for Nathalie and some people from a morgue are in the works of moving Mom."

"I was… I was poisoned, wasn't I?"

He nodded, holding up an empty syringe. "You wouldn't believe how much attention a place gets after a superhero implodes it on itself." Adrien chuckled darkly.

Marinette sat up straighter. "No.. you used your Cataclysm on the mansion? Did it topple?"

"It's less leveled than before- which makes sense seeing as I destroyed the ground beneath it. It's being cordoned off for the time being."

"Aren't the police looking for Adrien Agreste?"

"Your parents vouched for me, saying I'll be living here for the time being." Marinette gaped. "Marinette, they know you're Ladybug. They've known for some time now, actually."

"Oh, that all makes sense now." Marinette mumbled, before looking at Adrien. "Where do you two go from now?"

"The legal way, obviously." he joked sadly. "He's got a court hearing this week, and I'm supposed to testify."

"Who'd be crazy enough to even defend him? After all the hurt he's done…"

"With the right price, some people in Paris throw out their morals." Adrien sighed. "I wish I didn't have to do this. You'd think the last time I saw him would suffice…"

Marinette placed her and on top of Adrien's. "I'm sorry, this must be hard for you."

"He made me choose between betraying you or letting my mom die." The bluenette gasped. "I chose you obviously."

"Did you not believe he'd be able to keep his word?"

"Honestly, I knew he would be able to pull it off. But even if he erased the past and I never remembered anything, there would always be a part of me that would stay wary of him. And… me using the wish would be me betraying your trust, and I couldn't do that."

"I can't believe he did all this."

"He did it for a good reason," Adrien closed his eyes. "but he had the wrong approach."

"He lied to everyone he loved." Marinette cupped Adrien's cheek. "When you saw him for the final time, did he feel any remorse?"

The blond nodded. "Definitely. But even now, I still can't believe I never saw the signs sooner. Maybe if I paid more attention-"

"No, you did nothing wrong. Sometimes it's the people closest to us who lie to us best. You and I are a definitive example of that."

"But you never hurt people in other's vain. That's exactly what he did."

"I can't tell you whether to forgive your father," Marinette's hands wrapped around the blond's. "but I can tell you this: you can spend the rest of your life assuming you know everything about him, but no one knows a person better than themself."

* * *

Adrien looked up as he stood on the first step to the Parisian courthouse. He was a mix of fatigue and worry. Ever since that fateful night, he couldn't sleep, nor think about anything else except his father and his motives. But every night, he found himself making no progress. Maybe Gabriel was just destined to be a serial criminal. The charges? Assault, _murder_ and embezzlement among other crimes. You could probably think of almost anything that warrants a prison sentence, and it'd be there.

As Adrien finally entered the courtroom where the hearing would be heard, he finally swallowed the fact that maybe Gabriel was never the same man ever since Emilie died. He thought he already came to terms that his father was Hawkmoth, but now he realized that maybe it's better.

"In the court of Paris, France, this third day of January, calling the people against Gabriel Aile Agreste."

And as the trial continued on and the guilty plead not guilty, Adrien felt Marinette's reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, Adrien. Just because Gabriel is pleading not guilty doesn't mean he won't be convicted. You do want him to be convicted, right?"

Adrien shrugged. "I don't know. All I want is for him to face justice."

The judge turned to the jury. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. M. Agreste is presumed to be innocent until the people has satisfied you beyond a reasonable doubt that he is guilty. The responsibility is on the people to prove each element of the crime M. Agreste has been charged with beyond a reasonable doubt. Because of the presumption of innocence, M. Agreste is not required to prove he is not guilty or to explain the evidence presented by the Agreste. M. Agreste is charged with Vigilantism, Assault & Battery, Murder, Possession of a Prohibited Weapon, Embezzlement, Offenses Against Family and Children, and being the leader of a citywide coup."

Adrien sighed at the long list of charges.

"Is the people ready to call its first witness?"

The attorney nodded. "The people call upon Adrien Agreste."

And with one final reassuring squeeze, Marinette let Adrien leave his seat and become questioned in front of the whole entire court.

* * *

' **HAWKMOTH FOUND GUILTY; SENTENCED TO LIFE IN PRISON** '. If that wasn't the definition of bittersweet, Adrien wasn't sure what is. It's been a couple weeks since Adrien had to testify and be at the mercy of lawyers, and he definitely doesn't miss it. The hardest part wasn't trying to keep a straight face while incriminating his father, but making sure he didn't let something slip and expose the fact he's Chat Noir. Luckily (or so he hoped), blogs haven't been exploding with headlines such as ' **HAWKMOTH AND CHAT NOIR RELATED?!** '. Yay.

The blond was sipping some Chamomile tea by the time Marinette climbed down her bedroom hatch.

"Good morning," she smiled drowsily.

"Good _afternoon_ , Sleeping Beauty." Adrien snorted. "You slept in till 1."

"Heh heh, oops." Marinette laughed sheepishly.

"Good morning, dear." Sabine greeted. "Tom's downstair at the bakery. Once you finish eating, do you think you can help take orders?"

"Of course," Marinette grabbed a croissant. "You have to go to the mansion to grab your stuff, right?"

Adrien nodded. "Just remember we have a celebration ceremony this afternoon at the Grand Paris."

Adrien smiled. "I'll be there. Definitely."

Marinette pressed a quick kiss on her boyfriend. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be to celebrate your father's capture. You're the strongest man I know, _minou_."

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

The sunset began to set behind the Grand Paris as both Ladybug and Chat Noir swung in front of the awaiting press.

"Glad you could make it, M'lady." Chat winked.

Ladybug snorted. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As the two gazed into each others' eyes for a few moments, Andre stepped in between them and gripped the podium's mic.

"People of Paris, today is the day we celebrate the success of Ladybug and Chat Noir. A few weeks ago, our two heroes vanquished the tyrannical Hawkmoth and saved our city. Our children can finally feel safe and we are free!" the crowd cheered. "Now, Chat Noir will say a few words about his experience defeating our villain."

The blond froze, before dazily inching closer to the mic. His breath became ragged as he clutched the mic. He sighed, the crowd silent, as Ladybug grabbed the mic, sending a sympathetic look to her partner.

"After a year of chasing Hawkmoth and saving you all from akuma attacks, peace has finally been achieved. A few weeks ago, Paris' core was shook when we learned Gabriel Agreste has been moonlighting as Hawkmoth for a while. It's taken a toll on the Agreste Family, and while everyone has been focusing on the bad, maybe it's time we focus on the good. There's two types of every legacy, two versions of what we leave behind. There's the good and then the bad. While Gabriel had scarred a city, he left behind a strong heir, and his criminal actions gave Chat Noir and I the opportunity to protect the people we love. And as fun and exhilarating being a hero is, the experience of helping others is its own reward. Thank you."

Stepping back and next to Chat Noir, she subconsciously grabbed his hand, making the blond smile. Theó Barbot stepped forward, a pillow in hand. On top of it, were two golden medallions of honor.

"I now bestow the Parisian medals of honor upon Paris' own superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" As Andre placed the medals around the duo's necks, the crowd cheered with a devoted power.

As Chat Noir subconsciously rubbed the golden medallion, he stared at the crowd, meeting eyes with a hand-cuffed Gabriel and Nathalie. While regret and apologies swam in their eyes, Chat ignored them.

 _No, they sealed their fate._

Noticing his frown, Ladybug diverted his attention by doing a small leap as she wrapped her spotted arms around Chat's neck. Unexpectedly, she kissed him firm on the lips. The initial shock wore off as Chat Noir returned the embrace and kiss, which made the crowd cheer even louder.

And for the first time in who knows how long, yin and yang were finally happy.

 _All was well._

* * *

"Is that how _maman_ and papa fell in love?"

Childhood curiosity graced the emerald eyes of a small bluenette. Turning to the side, she noticed her two other siblings clutching each other. A cheshire grin appeared.

"Ah, their story is just beginning." I said, stroking my beard. I gazed at the ornate box that held a familiar ring that would be passed down to the eldest. "Because, heroes never die."

"After all, those two are made for each other."

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N: *LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD***

 **40 chapters. Nearly 70,000 words and almost 6 months of writing. I honestly cannot believe it's already over. When I first started this story, I came with the mindset of "What would happen if Marinette and Chat Noir get rejected?" and from there, I took you all on an angst-filled ride to the eventually end Hawkmoth's reign. I poured all my ideas into this story and in the end, my writing has improved by an exponential rate. When I was at my lowest and wanted to give up, your encouraging words kept me going. You guys have been with me for such a long time, and for that I cannot thank you enough. And let's be honest, the world of Miraculous basically writes itself. As for sequels, I'm gonna say no on that, but that doesn't necessarily mean this timeline is going to die with this chapter. I have a couple of ideas swirling around in my head that while it can be read as its own entity, it'll be in the same universe. But am I going to do another 40-chapter fanfiction? ABSOLUTELY NOT. I'm just not going to have enough time to do as big a project as Solace was. Like I said before, I pretty much drained all my ideas into the Solace blender and now I'm sucked dry. From now on, the most I'll probably post would be a 10-chapter story.**

 **But from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much. I love you all and you are the people that help me keep writing.**

 **And so for the last time...**

 _ **Bug Out!**_


End file.
